What have we done?
by EddaTCharon
Summary: Une série de 25 oneshot sur les personnages de la trilogie, inspirée à la fois du livres et des films.
1. Azog - Living in blood

Living in blood

Habit rouge – Azog

Frappes. Cognes. Tus. Déchiquettes. Tu aimes ça. Le sang te ravit. Qu'il coule à flot dans ta gorge. Marcher sur les cadavres et entendre les derniers agonisants supplier pour leur vie tandis que tu plantes ton arme dans leur corps. Ils crient, gémissent et c'est si bon que tu en réclames encore. Ce n'est jamais assez. Ce n'est jamais suffisant. Il te faut créer toujours plus de mort. Laisser des veuves et des orphelins pour mieux partir à leur recherche et les détruire à leur tour. Ce n'est que justice. Ce n'est que dans la nature des choses. Si les nains orgueilleux, les elfes vaniteux et les hommes insipides se plaisent à créer toujours plus d'objets, toujours plus de bâtiments de pierres ou de chaumes. Faibles personnes que tu te plais à passer sous le fil de ta lame. Que de bonheur à voir leurs yeux devenir vitreux, à entendre leur dernier râle d'agonie et à piétiner sur les corps refroidis, privés de chaleur et de vie. Tu te sens comme un dieu, créateur de mort et de souffrance. Créature blanche à l'aspect hideuse qui terrifie même les guerriers aguerris par ton regard d'un rouge sanguin. Orc albinos que tu es. L'orc pâle que l'on te surnomme. Azog, tel est ton nom.

Ton peuple est nommé de plusieurs façons. Orques pour les Hobbits, Yrch pour les Elfes, Rakhâs pour les nains. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes haïs et craints de tous. Vous semez la mort et les cadavres. Les veuves et les orphelins pleurent tandis que les hommes hurlent leur désir de vengeance. Mais vous n'avez que faire de leur courroux. Qu'ils viennent, vous les attendez avec impatience et envie. Ils ne sont rien comparés à vous. Ils ne tiennent pas la route. Aveuglés par leur soif de représailles, leurs gestes deviennent aussi maladroits qu'un jeune orc en bas âge. Et tu te gausses à chaque fois que tu notes ça. A quel point ils peuvent se montrer aussi pathétique. Ils se prétendent être les meilleurs guerriers, les meilleurs soldats, les plus expérimentés, les plus aguerris. Mais voilà qu'ils tombent tous sous le poids de votre cruauté. Vous savez ce que vous êtes et vous êtes fiers de l'être. Il ne sert à rien de le renier, de ne pas l'accepter. Vous êtes des créatures de l'ombre, des êtres maléfiques créées par une vieille entité aussi noire que votre âme. Vous étiez déjà des elfes ou des hommes corrompues et dénaturée. Tes ancêtres ont subis milles souffrances, milles tortures. Voilà pourquoi votre sang est noir. Voilà pourquoi vous goûtez à la chair humaine et à la torture. Voilà pourquoi vous voulez la mort de toutes les créatures vivantes sur la Terre du Milieu.

Mais il ne faut pas croire que vous êtes toujours d'accord sur tout, car ceci est complètement faux. Vous obéissez par crainte. Vous obéissez parce que vous avez conscience qu'il vous faut un leader et ce dernier se doit d'être impitoyable s'il veut garder sa place de chef. Vous êtes un peuple qui change très souvent de guide. Aussi souvent que ce dernier se montrer faible. Vous abhorrez la faiblesse sous tous ses aspects. Les Peuples Libres sont persuadés que vous vous reproduisez avec un mélange de terre et d'eau à l'odeur nauséabonde, mais c'est totalement faux. Vous avez, vous aussi, des femelles. Elles ne se distinguent pas facilement tout comme vous ne parvenez pas toujours à différencier les nains des naines. Mais si ces courts sur pattes ont du mal à procréer, ce n'est pas votre problème. Toi, tu as déjà plusieurs enfants de plusieurs femmes. La fidélité n'est pas de mise entre vous. Vous êtes fidèle envers votre soif de sang et rien d'autre. Mais si vous avez une progéniture nombreuse, ces derniers sont précieux car ils représentent votre avenir. Les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains mettent un point d'honneur à s'allier de temps à autres pour exterminer votre race, vous, vous mettez un point d'honneur à ne jamais disparaître. Vous devez survivre. Vous devez tout détruire. Vous êtes seul contre tous alors vous devez toujours être sur le qui-vive, toujours être prêt à occire.

Tu n'as pas toujours été le tueur que tu es actuellement et ton enfance – si on peut l'appeler ainsi – n'a pas été la plus facile. Déjà différent par ton albinisme, tu étais également le plus grand des petits orcs. Tu avais la taille d'une mauvaise pousse d'homme et tu étais souvent victimes de brimades à cause de ça. C'est ça qui t'a endurci. C'est ça qui t'a fait prendre la décision d'être le chef incontesté et le plus cruel des orcs. Tous craindraient ton courroux et ta sentence. Mais cette détermination n'aurait pu germer si les petits orcs n'étaient pas protéger comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle des yeux. Seulement durant un temps. Car vous étiez nés pour être des tueurs, pour combattre et pour mourir au combat. Par e mort par la maladie ou pas la vieillesse. Dégradant. Pitoyable. Votre honneur s'en trouverait bafoué à jamais. Vous devez mourir lors d'un corps à corps sanglant, entraînant le plus de mort à votre suite. Tel est votre but. Tel est votre vie. Et c'est pour cela que l'on vous donne très tôt une arme. Épée ou hache. Il y a très peu d'archer ou d'arbalestier chez vous et c'est parfois dommage. Mais vous êtes fait pour le corps. Ceux qui restent à l'arrière sont de lâches pucelles. On ne vous laisse pas vous entre-tuer, mais les rixes sont rudes et certains d'entres vous perdent un doigt, un œil, le nez se brisent, le sang coule, mais personne n'en fait grand cas. Parce que c'est monnaie courante. Parce que c'est votre façon de vivre.

 _Ta femelle de mère a copulé avec un homme, morveux._

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, d'ouvrir la bouche et de le couvrir d'injure. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Un seul de tes regards sanguins est plus que suffisant pour faire comprendre que ton vis-à-vis va souffrir, va mourir. Il ricane, fier de son insulte. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas encore et son étonnement est total alors qu'il sent comme une vive douleur à son bras gauche. Il baisse ses yeux qui deviennent hagard quand la compréhension se fait enfin. Le sang coule. Le sang gicle. Liquide noir qui s'écrase sur le sol en une flaque épaisse et visqueuse. Il hurle, grogne sa douleur alors que tu lèches ta lame souillée avec un air satisfait peint sur ton faciès. Sans surprise, il cherche à se venger, à contre-attaquer et te faire regretter ton geste. Sans surprise, sa tête vole pour atterrir un peu plus loin, roulant jusqu'à un feu de camp où grillait de la viande de nain. Le corps étêté s'effondre lourdement après quelques secondes d'immobilisme tandis que la main lâche mollement l'arme. Personne n'est surprit. Personne n'est étonné. La mort est une chose très commune chez vous. Mais quelque chose change dans leur regard et dans leur comportement. Ils cessent de t'insulter. Tu as tué un orc plus vieux que toi, un bras droit. Tu as gagné leur respect. C'est maintenant à toi de seconder votre leader. C'est parfait._

 _C'est ce que tu veux. Ou presque._

 _On essaye de te tuer, on te provoque en duel, on se retourne contre toi. Rien n'est fait lâchement, rien n'est fait derrière ton dos. Il n'y a que les Elfes et les Hommes qui font cela. Agir à l'insu de tous, cachés dans leurs forêts ou dans leurs citadelles, les couards n'osent se montrer que s'ils n'ont pas le choix. Les Nains, eux, ont le mérite de ne pas avoir peur d'aller au corps à corps, de foncer dans le tas. On tente de t'atteindre, de t'évincer, mais l'échec est à chaque fois totale. Tu es le plus fort, le plus intelligent et même ton chef commence à te craindre, à se méfier de toi. A raison ou à tord. Même le temps est incapable de te le dire. Tu as toujours désiré la place de leader, la sienne, mais n'a pour l'instant cherché à le revendiquer. Tu es patient. Très patient. Il a voulu retourner sa veste comme les idiots d'Hommes disent, et t'a accusé d'une faute que tu n'as pas commise. Tu aurais lâchement tué un petiot. Le sien._

 _Faux._

 _Tu le sais, il aurait bien préféré envoyé d'autres orcs te tuer, mais la loi l'interdit. Le duel est toujours de mise. Surtout entre un chef et son bras droit, car c'est ce moment-là qui permet de définir qui est le chef et qui est le sous-fifre. Un cercle se forme entre vous deux et vous restez immobile, jaugeant l'autre, crachant des injures et grognant tandis que les autres vocifèrent et dressent les poings et les armes en l'air._

Vous ne suivez pas l'un d'entre vous parce que vous l'appréciez ou parce que c'est le rejeton de votre précédent chef. Non. Vous le suivez parce qu'il le mérite, parce qu'il est le plus fort et invaincu. Parce que vous avez compris que, sans chef, tout ne serait qu'anarchie et vous ne gagneriez aucune bataille. Sans leader, votre race se serait éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Le guide n'a pas le droit d'être faible, de douter, d'avoir peur. Même lorsque ses sbires s'enfuient et glapissent de terreur, lui n'en a pas le droit. Il doit faire face, leur ordonner de revenir combattre et de mourir au combat. Dès qu'il se montre vulnérable, il est aussitôt éliminé et remplacé. Et le nouveau guide n'a pas intérêt à traîner à trouver de la nourriture et de nouvelles armes. Vous ne créez pas d'armes. Jamais. Ceux que vous possédez proviennent des cadavres ou des villes ou villages que vous avez mis à sac. Parfois, il vous prend l'envie d'en fabriquer vous-mêmes, mais c'est tellement plus simple de les ramasser sur les corps sans vie des soldats.

 _R'gardez, c'lui-là. Il a qu'la peau sur les os !_

 _Il f'ra qu'une bouchée !_

 _Il tremble. Il gémit. Il pleure. Jeune garçon apeuré. Jeune fermier seulement armé d'une pauvre fourche. Il a les pieds rouges, trempés par le sang de sa famille massacrée devant ses yeux. Ses mains sont également sanguinolentes, mais c'est parce que tes guerriers ont décidé de jouer avec lui. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne leur empêches pas d'agir à leur guise. Après tout, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Toi-même tu t'es pris la liberté de déguster un nourrisson devant les yeux horrifiés et apeurés de sa génitrice. Cette dernière n'a pas vécu longtemps. Décapité par les des tiens alors qu'elle hurlait, te suppliant ne pas te repaître de son enfant. Vulgaire et faible femelle humaine. Misérable insecte._

 _Allez, bats-toi, mon gars ! Montr' nous qu' t'es pas un p'tit puceau._

 _Le garçon a du mal à tenir son outil de travail. Il a mal, tu peux le voir. Il faut dire que tes gars n'ont pas été dans la dentelle. Les ongles arrachés un par un par des pinces rouillés. Un orc s'avance devant lui et tu peux voir à la mine effrayée du gamin que ton guerrier en impose. Ou qu'il fait peur. La fourche tremble devant le cimeterre. Les autres ricanent, le mioche pleure. Et heureusement que c'est juste pour se marrer un peu qu'ils font ça, car il n'y aura pas de grands spectacle. Un coup, puis deux et l'enfant se retrouve avec un bras en moins. Il hurle de douleurs. Tes gars s'esclaffent à gueule bec et toi aussi. Il recule, être rampant sur le sol, bafouillant des « pitié ! » que vous n'aurez jamais. Et ça manque pas. Le combattant, la bave aux lèvres et le sourire sadique, s'approche de la victime et l'empoigne par la gorge, serrant de plus en plus tandis que l'humain tente de se débattre de sa main restante, la bouche grande ouverte en quête d'oxygène. Les yeux sont exorbités, les jambes bougent dans le vide. Il veut se libérer, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il veut respirer, mais on ne le laisse pas faire. Il hoquette, tressaute. Ses yeux finissent par se révulser, ses pieds par prendre mollement. Ce n'est plus qu'une vulgaire marionnette sans vie qui se vide goutte à goutte de son sang de son bras sectionné. Les tiens se marre avant de se lécher les babines. L'heure du repas à sonner._

Tu regardes ton bras mutilé d'un air pensif. On y a planté une broche acérée au niveau de ton coude. Le temps et ta chair ont fait qu'il ne s'agit plus qu'une partie de toi. Elle ne te dérange pas, elle te permet tout de même de tuer et tu as appris à composer avec. Bon nombre de tes sbires ont tenté de se débarrasser de toi, persuadés de ta faiblesse, mais ils l'ont amèrement regretté. Ils ont voulu répandre ton sang, c'est le leur qui a coulé. Nourrissant le sol fertile que vos pas foulent à la recherche d'innocent à massacrer. Tu es un orc. Un orc pâle. Un albinos et tes yeux sont rouges. Rouge comme la passion. Rouge comme le sang de tes victimes. C'est pour cela que tu es né. C'est pour cela que tu vis et c'est pour cela que tu mourras. Pour la guerre et le sang.


	2. Balin - Don't you cry

Don't you cry

La fuite des heures – Balin

Tu ne souris pas. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Tu t'es lancé dans une aventure avec douze des tiens et tu es le seul à douter de la réussite, à être le seul réaliste. Oh peut-être atteindrez-vous la Montagne Solitaire, mais à quel prix ? Qui devra y laisser sa raison, sa vie pour que vous y parveniez enfin. Et quand vous y arrivez, qu'adviendra-t-il par la suite ? Vous allez sans doute combattre des orcs, des wargs, des gobelins et peut-être même ces elfes qui n'aiment pas qu'on pénètre dans leur territoire sans y avoir été invité. Qui va mourir. Qui va survivre. Le jeu en vaut-il réellement la chandelle. Tu n'aimes pas ça, pas ça du tout. Et puis, quelle chance avez-vous de réussir ? Vous n'êtes pas des soldats. Vous ne l'êtes plus. Mis à part ton petit frère et Thorin.

Nori n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur appelé par l'or et qui voudrait se faire oublier de la milice naine. Tu ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance pour l'instant. La peur de mourir pourrait très bien prendre le dessus sur lui et vous pourrez très bien le voir se défiler, fuyant comme un lapin alors que vous aurez besoin de lui. Dori est un nain raffiné qui aime les belles choses. Pas étonnant qu'il se joigne à vous. Ori. Petit Ori qui a à peine l'âge adulte et qui souhaite déjà faire ses preuves dans une quête que tu estimes suicidaire. Même Thorin doute de ses capacités et de sa survie, mais le jeune a tellement insisté – notamment sur le fait qu'il était un bon scribe et dessinateur et, qu'ainsi, ils ne seraient pas oubliés – que le prince a finalement cédé à sa demande et lui a fourni un lance-pierre. Un lance-pierre. Comment va-t-il survivre avec une « arme » aussi médiocre. Tu ne le sais guère, mais tu ne dis rien. Il est trop heureux de vous accompagner et tu ne veux pas briser ses illusions. Elles s'éclateront en mille morceaux d'elles-mêmes, quand il devra brusquement face à la réalité. Tu désapprouves fortement le fait que Fili et Kili se joignent à vous. Ce sont les princes héritiers. Les derniers de la lignée directe de Thror. De Durin. Si jamais Thorin venait à mourir, ce sera à Fili de prendre les responsabilités royales. Pareillement pour Kili si jamais son grand frère perd la vie. C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Comme Ori, ils sont trop jeunes, trop fougueux, trop pleins d'espoir. Ils veulent faire leurs preuves, prouver à leur oncle qu'ils valent quelque chose et qu'il peut compter sur eux. Ils veulent qu'il soit fier d'eux. Y a-t-il vraiment une fierté de se jeter à corps perdu dans une mission très dangereuse, sans aucune garantie d'y revenir vivant ? Pauvre jeunesse inconsciente. Oin. Tu lui reconnais son utilité et son importance. Vous ne ferez pas long feu sans soigneur aguerri tel que lui, même si sa forte surdité peur faire défaut et s'avérer mortel. Gloin. Tu ne sais pas trop le concernant. Pourquoi vous accompagne-t-il ? C'est lui qui finance votre expédition et il vous accompagne pour récupérer l'argent qui lui revient de droit et même plus encore. Mais n'aurait-ce pas été une meilleure décision que de rester auprès de son épouse et de son jeune fils ? Il est le seul de votre compagnie à être marié et tu as peur qu'il laisse finalement une veuve éplorée et un garçon qui appelle vainement son père. Mais l'appel de l'or, de la richesse est visiblement la plus forte et tu n'en dis rien. Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est sa décision. Concernant Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, ce sont les seuls à ne rien rechercher de particulier dans cette quête. Mis à part la richesse, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, nous partons tous pour l'or. Mais à part les pièces clinquantes et les joyaux, ces trois compères sont les seuls qui viennent pour réellement aider le prince héritier. Tu as du mal à y croire.

Et pourtant.

 _Puis-je vous parlez, Bofur ?_

 _Mais naturellement, mon ami._

 _Tu te retiens de tiquer à cette appellation. Tu n'es pas son ami. Pas encore. Tu t'assieds à côté de lui et tu le laisses jouer quelques instants de sa clarinette, écoutant la mélodie sortir sans aucune fausse note. Cela te revigore un peu et te donne envie de fermer les yeux pour continuer ce ballet serein. Mais tu ne peux te le permettre. Pas encore. Si tu es venu le voir, c'est pour un but précis et tu ne veux t'en écarter. C'est pourquoi tu finis par te racler poliment la gorge. Il délaisse enfin son instrument de musique et tourne sa tête vers toi, te souriant amicalement. Tu ne lui rends pas la pareille. Pas encore._

 _Je me nomme Balin, fils de Fundin. Grand frère de Dwalin et ami de Thorin._

 _Oui, je sais qui vous êtes._

 _Et vous devez savoir la raison pour laquelle je désire m'entretenir avec vous._

 _Bofur affiche une mine désolée. Non, il ne sait pas. Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'en doutais de toute façon._

 _Je vais aller droit au but, si vous me le permettez. Je souhaiterai connaître la véritable raison qui vous pousse à faire partie de la Compagnie._

 _Ma raison est la vôtre, maître Balin._

Maintes fois tu lui as répétés la question et maintes fois a-t-il répondu la même chose. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Fait-il en réalité de l'esbroufe et tentera-t-il de vous éliminer pour garder l'or pour lui tout seul. Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il survivra au Fléau de Durin. Comment allez-vous l'éliminer ? Même Gandalf n'a pas réponse à cette interrogation ô combien importante. Et quand tu lui demandes, il répond de façon sibylline, fume sa pipe et fait des ronds de fumés de toutes les couleurs. C'est agaçant d'être ainsi ignoré. Tu es âgé, tout comme lui. Tu es le seul à avoir la tête sur les épaules, à savoir que tous ne vont pas s'en sortir alors pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi avec toi ? Insultant. Mais tu préfères garder le silence.

 _Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

 _Le voilà, ce dont vous aviez besoin. Le voilà, ce regain d'espoir. Grâce au Seigneur de Fendeval qui a su vous lire ces runes lunaires dont la connaissance vous faisait tant défaut. Vous ne savez toujours pas où vous rendre et que faire exactement, mais cette découverte vous motive et vous pousse à ne pas baisser les bras, à continuer. Même toi, le plus sceptique de la Compagnie, tu commences à y croire. Difficilement, mais doucement._

 _D'aucun vous dirai que ce ne n'est pas prudent._

 _Tu gardes le silence, approuvant sans le dire les paroles d'Elrond. Ca ne l'est pas. Ce ne l'a jamais été, mais Thorin est le plus borné de votre groupe et tu lui as prêté serment. Promesse de loyauté et de fidélité. Alors tu refoules tes doutes, tes craintes._

Mon ami, allez-vous bien ?

Qu'est-ce. Où es-tu. Qui te parle. Il fait noir et bien que la noirceur ne te dérange, tu souhaiterais un peu de lumière pour découvrir le visage de celui qui t'a réveillé aussi rudement. Il recommence à t'appeler, cette fois, en secouant doucement ton épaule. Tu reconnais enfin la voix et elle appartient à Bofur. Ce Bofur toujours si jovial, optimiste et loquace. Le même qui garde maintenant le silence et qui te regarde fixement avec une mine inquiète. Tes yeux se porte alentour et tu es rassuré que vous vous trouvez encore dans la cité elfique si accueillante. Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'avis de Thorin mais, au moins, vous êtes à l'abri du moindre danger extérieur. Ca ne durera pas, tu en as très bien conscience, mais tes vieux os en ont besoin. Tu passes ta main sur ton visage, tentant de comprendre ce qui a poussé ton comparse à te réveiller de façon si abrupte.

Vous sembliez faire un cauchemar, mon ami.

Ah.

C'était donc ça.

Oui, c'est vrai. Tu étais en train de faire un mauvais rêve, mais tu es habitué de ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en fais et tu sais très bien que ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Tu en fais souvent et tu ne t'en plains pas. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Quelques fois, quand tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, tu peux voir ton frère dans la nuit se tourner et se retourner, grognant inlassablement. Et pour Thorin, c'est une respiration forte et hachée tandis que sa main se serre compulsivement sur la garde de son arme. Pas besoin de poser la question, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, vous savez tous les trois que ce mauvais rêve est le même depuis des années. Vous revoyez encore et encore les visages de vos frères tombés au combat, sous l'arme et la sauvagerie des orcs. Tant d'être qui ont perdu la vie pour une cause dont, maintenant, tu doutes de son importance. Il fallait venger votre roi, votre guide. Mais à quel prix ? Le prix du sang, mais celui-ci est trop cher payé pour l'humiliation d'un seul. Mais vous, les nains, ne supportez pas que l'un des vôtres soit ainsi traîné dans la boue que déclarer la guerre semblait être la seule solution intelligente. Fidèle et loyale envers son roi.

Et maintenant ?

Tu es hanté par l'ombre de ton passé, de ces morts qui refusent de trouver la paix, qui n'ont pu avoir de funérailles digne de ce nom. Abandonnés aux corbeaux, combattants anonymes laissés sur la pierre froide et cruelle d'Azanulbizar. Tu te sens mal, si mal.

Vous êtes pâle, mon ami. Vous n'allez pas bien ? S'inquiète Bofur.

Ce n'est rien, mon gars. Ca va passer.

Si vous le dites.

Il n'insiste pas et c'est tant mieux. Tu rallonges, poussant un dernier soupir, et tu fermes les yeux. Pas besoin de te leurrer, tu n'arriveras plus à dormir pour cette nuit. Ce n'est pas grave, la lune est belle ce soir dans la Dernière Maison Hospitalière de l'Ouest.

 _Le vent soufflait en rafale, les arbres craquaient dangereusement et il y avait comme un grondement dans l'air. Annonciateur de tempête. Mais il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète. Il n'y a aucun nuage qui promette une journée ou une nuit d'orage. Rien. Rien que du coton blanc avançant mollement dans le ciel bleu, camouflant par moment l'astre solaire. Étrange. Le prince semble penser comme toi et tu peux le voir se diriger à grand pas vers ce lieu qui surplombe Dale dans toute sa splendeur. Vous vous trouvez juste au-dessus des Grandes Portes. Il va en vient, regardant le ciel et à la terre à la recherche de quelque chose, la mine grave. Quelque chose ne va pas._

 _Balin, sonne l'alarme. Appelle toute de suite la garde !_

 _Qui a-t-il ?_

 _Un dragon, annonce-t-il, sentencier. Un dragon !_

 _Le temps se fige alors que le silence se fait entier. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire. Les dragons vivant au nord et ne sont jamais descendu au sud. C'est impossible. Il y a certainement une explication pour raisonnable que celle-ci. Le fils de Thrain a du sûrement lire trop de livre content les récits affreuses sur ces reptiles volants. Cela ne peut être que ça. Mais un long hurlement animal te fait comprendre que tu as tord sur toute la ligne. La preuve en est que tu vois un long jet de flamme venu des airs se déferler devant les portes de votre cité. Tu es reste ébaubi et figé d'horreur et de terreur. Vous êtes perdu. Tu cries. Tu n'as pas pu le retenir, mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu finisses carboniser comme les soldats. Ton prince t'a sauvé la vie en t'entraînant derrière une colonne de pierre. En bas, dans la cité, tu peux découvrir que c'est la panique totale. Tout le monde crie, cours, appelle à l'aide._

 _Fuit._

Ta gorge se serre alors que tu te forces à rester de marbre. Tu ne veux pas faire de bruit. Les yeux grands ouverts, tu t'efforces à ne pas pleurer cet affreux malheur. Ces affreux malheurs. La lune est belle ce soir. Les étoiles aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après tout, c'est mon ami, déclara le magicien, et un petit gars qui n'est pas mal du tout. Je me sens responsable de lui. Si seulement vous ne l'aviez pas perdu !

Il nous a apporté plus de difficultés que d'aide jusqu'ici, dit l'un d'entre vous. S'il faut maintenant que nous retournions le chercher dans ces abominables tunnels, eh bien, qu'il aille au diable, voilà mon avis.

Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, renchérit Thorin. Il s'est enfuit comme le rat qu'il est et est reparti dans son trou de hobbit.

Tu baisses la tête, déçu. Mine de rien, tu commençais à l'apprécier ce petit gars qui ne payait pas de mine. Du gâchis. Mais tu comprends.

Non. Il est là.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire de soulagement sans pour autant dissimuler ton étonnement. Il faut vraiment être très doué pour échapper à votre ouïe et d'arriver ainsi, au milieu de votre troupe sans faire le moindre bruit. Mais Gandalf vous avais prévenu, c'était là la qualité des hobbits.

C'est très important, gronda soudainement Thorin, te tirant de tes réflexions. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

Le silence est pesant et tous les regards sont rivés sur ce petit être qui n'apprécie que très peu être le centre de l'attention.

Je… Vous avez raison. La Comté me manque. Mon trou me manque. Ma cheminée, mes livres. C'est chez moi, là-bas. Alors je suis revenu parce que… parce que vous n'avez plus de chez vous. On va l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à reprendre votre maison.

Tes lèvres se serres, mais ce n'est pas de dépit, de colère et encore moins de dégoût. Non. C'est parce que tu as enfin compris ce qui motivait toute la Compagnie à mener à bien cette quête suicidaire. C'était de retrouver votre maison, votre chez vous. L'or n'était qu'un plus, une récompense clinquante pour tous vos efforts. Tu baisses les yeux alors que tu te retiens de pleurer. Tu la revois encore, cette fuite, cet abandon de votre demeure enflammée. C'est si douloureux. Mais tu ne dois pas pleurer. Que l'on ne te demande pas pourquoi. Tu ne le dois pas.


	3. Bard - Black line

Black line

Votre main – Bard

 _L_ _a foule hurle, la foule pleure. La foule fuit, la foule crie. Tout le monde à peur. Tout le monde meurt. Personne ne s'arrête pour te porter secours. Personne ne s'arrête tout court. Il faut courir, il faut survivre. On ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là, on ne comprend pas il fait ça. Tout prend feu, tout s'enflamme. Les poutres tombent, les maisons s'écroulent, les gens paniqués tentent de les éviter, mais beaucoup se font piéger. Grande cité autrefois riche et prospère, avenante, à présent aux proies de la rage et de la malignité de la créature. Dédale traître. Personne n'est en sécurité. Personne n'est à l'abri. Tout le monde court. Tout le monde t'ignore. Jeune enfant qui regarde le ciel. Pas à la recherche de quelque chose, mais de quelqu'un. Son père. Un militaire haut placé, protecteur de la cité. Va-t-il réussit, va-t-il faiblir et périr. Le garçon souhaite tellement la réussite qu'il en vient à prier les dieux, peu importe leurs noms, du moment qu'il ne retrouve pas le corps de son géniteur sans vie. Il ne veut pas être l'un de ses orphelins qui hurlent et crient un père ou une mère qu ne répondra plus jamais, qu'ils ne verront plus jamais, hormis dans leurs souvenirs qui deviendront de plus en plus flou, de plus en plus lointain._

 _Père ? PÈRE !_

 _Tu hurles parce que tu le distingues enfin. Mais il n'est pas en hauteur, non. Des pierres ont chuté près de toi, des gens t'ont fortement bousculé et tu es tombé. Ce n'est que lorsque tu as relevé ton visage poussiéreux que tu l'as enfin aperçu. Ton cri n'est pas soulagé, ni encourageant. Non, il est d'abord douteux avant de devenir apeuré, horrifié. Tu veux te relever, courir vers lui et le secouer durement pour le forcer à se réveiller, à se lever et à fuir avec toi. Mais des flammes meurtrières passent et tu t'égosilles à nouveau alors que tu comprends qu'il était déjà mort, qu'il n'y avait déjà plus d'espoir. On te force à te mettre debout, à courir dans des rues inhospitalières. C'est une femme, une mère, ta mère, qui t'oblige à suivre sa cadence alors que tu veux uniquement retrouver ton paternel. Tu pleures. Elle aussi. Tu cris. Elle également. Ce n'est pas un jour heureux pour Dale. Ce n'est pas un jour heureux pour les hommes._

Père ? Père ? Père !

Tu ouvres les yeux plus ou moins avec brusquerie. Ta peau est pâle, tu transpires. Ce passé si douloureux s'est encore imposé à toi. Comment l'oublier. Impossible. Tu passes une mais sur ton visage tandis que tes lèvres laissent échapper un soupir de fatigue. Même après toutes ces années, ce souvenir te hante encore. Tu te lèves, refusant de rester plus longtemps dans ton lit. Ton pas est encore chancelant, mais personne n'en dit rien. La chaumière est petite pour le grade que tu as, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tout le monde vit comme cela, hormis le Maître de Esgaroth ou Lacville et le général de la ville. Du fait de ton statut de soldat gradé, tu pourrais avoir une meilleure demeure, mais ce n'est pas ton souhait. Tu n'es que capitaine d'une compagnie d'archer, rien de plus. Tu ne vis pas dans la richesse et tu n'es pas pauvre pour autant. Il est simplement plus difficile de vivre aisément avec trois enfants, d'autant plus que, certaines fois, il te prend d'offrir quelques pièces de ton salaire aux gens qui sont dans le besoin. L'opulence ne t'intéresse pas, mais le bonheur de ton peuple qui te remercie à chaque fois pour cela. Cela n'empêche pourtant pas certains des citadins de ne pas t'apprécier. Pourquoi. Tu le sais très bien, tu ne l'as jamais ignoré. On t'accusait de sorcellerie alors que, selon eux, tu avais prophétisé que des mauvaises choses telles que les inondations et l'empoisonnement des poissons. Faux, bien évidemment. Tu n'avais énoncé que ce qui te paraissait évident, usant de ton cerveau, tandis que les habitants ne répondaient que par la peur, la crainte et les paroles de l'élu de la cité. Néanmoins, on n'a jamais tenté de te faire le moindre mal. Ni à toi, ni à tes enfants, ni à ton épouse. Lorsqu'elle était encore vivante.

 _Tu rentres tard._

 _Navré. Une ronde de dernière minute._

 _Qu'elle est belle. Qu'est elle douce. Cette femme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux aussi sombre que le fond du lac sur lequel vous vivez. Elle était désirée, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, petit chanceux. Elle était prisée, mais c'est toi qui a su ravir son cœur à jamais, bel amoureux. Tu en as créé des envies, des jaloux, mais jamais ils n'ont osé te défier. Jamais ils n'ont osé te la voler. Trop raisonnable. Trop couard. Le mariage a été simple, mais cela vous suffisait à tous les deux. Bien sûr, toute la cité est venue fêter l'heureux évènement. Cela ne vous a pas dérangé car en ces jours si malheureux, chaque fête est bonne à prendre pour peu que l'on puisse retrouver le sourire. Et celui-ci ne s'est fait que s'élargir à chaque fois qu'elle t'offrait un enfant._

Doux enfants. Tes enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Ils sont ton bonheur, ta fierté, surtout depuis que ta chère et tendre est morte suite d'une maladie contre laquelle elle s'est battue vaillamment. En vain. Cette fièvre a eu raison d'elle et tu ne t'en es toujours pas remit. Tu ne t'en remettras jamais. Tu as encore la sensation de la froideur de sa main que tu tenais encore pour pleurer sa perte. Tu baisais ses doigts graciles et fins qui ne caresseraient plus tes cheveux pendant tes moments de somnolence. Cette paume qui aimait se poser sur ta joue à chaque fois que ta belle désirait capter ton attention lorsqu'elle voulait que tu écoutes ses sérieuses paroles. Ta main rendue calleuse par le maniement de l'épée se porte machinalement à l'anneau pendu à ton cou par une chaîne en argent. Il lui appartenait. Son alliance. Tu ne t'en sépares jamais, il t'accompagnera jusque dans ta tombe.

Et maintenant ?

 _Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre incapable !_

 _Les gens n'ont plus d'argent pour se payer à manger…_

 _Ce n'est pas d'argent dont je vous parle, c'est ce que vous avez stupidement fait !_

 _Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyen de Lacville, monsieur le maire._

 _Votre devoir de capitaine passe bien avant à celui de capitaine._

 _Cela veut donc dire que, parce que je suis un militaire…_

 _Un protecteur de la cité !_

… _Je dois laisser mon peuple mourir de faim ?_

 _La réponse ne vient pas. Elle ne viendra jamais. Idiot et inutile élu qui ne pense qu'à s'enrichir sur le dos de son peuple et à boire de l'alcool d'excellente qualité, vendu par les elfes de Forêt Noire, à longueur de journée. Homme inutile qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Il sait, il voit que tout va mal. Les habitants d'Esgaroth vivent dans la pauvreté, la survit est plus difficile chaque jour. La maladie se fait constamment présente et est mortelle pendant les périodes d'hiver. Mais ça, le maire s'en moque bien. Lui, il peut se payer un médecin ou de chaudes couvertures, des fourrures, une feu de cheminé constamment entretenu. Vous, vous n'avez rien de tout ça. Et vous ne l'aurez jamais._

 _Ce garnement n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur. Il mérite le châtiment qui s'impose comme l'indique la loi._

 _Ce garnement se mourrait de faim comme toutes les personnes vivant ici._

 _Foutaise ! Tout le monde ne meurt pas de faim._

 _Non. Certainement pas vous, monsieur le maire._

 _L'accusation est lancée, mais tu ne le regrettes aucunement. Tu détestes cet énergumène qui ne se préoccupe guère du bien-être de son peuple. Pourquoi est-il élu ? Pourquoi les gens croient-ils à ses tissus de mensonges. Serais-tu le seul à les percevoir. Voici qui est inquiétant. Tu refuses à ce que les survivants de Dale doivent s'éteindre dans la misère, la crasse, la faim et la maladie._

Il ne te faut que peu de temps pour te restaurer. Ton repas est maigre, frugal. C'est le même que tu prends depuis des années. Depuis cette divergence d'opinion avec ce maire incompétent, tu ne te caches pas de donner un peu de ton salaire aux gens qui n'ont rien. Ils ne t'apprécient pas tellement, se méfient de toi, mais te remercient à chaque fois pour cette aide précieuse que tu leur apportes sans rien demander en retour. Malgré tout, ils le savent. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ils en ont conscience.

Père ! Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

C'est ta fille qui vient de parler. Elle reste à la maison et l'entretient au mieux tandis que ton fils et toi partez au travail. Tu aurais tellement souhaité une autre vie pour eux, mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'appesantir sur tes déceptions car ton attention se porte maintenant sur la direction dans laquelle ton enfant regarde avec une mine inquiète. Qu'est-ce donc ? Tu te lèves prestement du banc pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il y a du brouhaha à l'extérieur, les habitants se serrent les uns contre les autres en un cercle mal fait vers la demeure du maire. C'est mauvais. Tu ordonnes à l'adolescente de rester à l'intérieur alors que tu ne perds pas un seul instant de t'emparer de ton arme et de sortir rejoindre cette troupe de curieux. Ta mine est grave et sérieuse. Tu n'hésites pas jouer des coudes pour passer et tu es soulager de voir que tu es arrivé à temps. Les quatre éclaireurs hèlent les inconnus et un seul répond d'une forte voix. Imposant. Impérieux.

Thorïn, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne ! Je suis revenu. Je désire voir le maître de votre ville !

Tout le monde s'agite, sauf toi. Toi, tu restes calme et t'avance vers ces nains qui arrivent ici comme des conquérants. Des conquérants en haillon. Tu te méfies des nains. Trop vaniteux, égoïstes, avides et avares. Ils refuseraient de payer les obsèques pour leurs défunts si cela se révèleraient trop cher. Tout le monde est persuadé que la venue de ces quatorze personnes annoncent la fin du règne de la Terreur de la Terre du Milieu, mais tu n'en crois pas un mot. Qu'est-ce que peut faire treize nains et une étrange créature face un puissant dragon ? Rien du tout. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse en venir à bout de ce cracheur de feu. Une seule chose qui puisse mettre fin à vos malheurs.

 _Tes pieds foulent le sol de ton enfance désormais perdue. C'est un silence de mort qui t'entoure alors que tes chaussures percutent des pierres qui appartenaient autrefois à un mur d'une belle demeure. Tu es quelques fois obligé de te faufiler entre une poutre et un pan de mur pour passer. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, tu es fin pour un garçon de ton âge. Les feux se sont éteints, les mourants ont cessé de gémir. Il n'y a plus rien. Tes yeux restent rivés sur le sol. Tu es à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Tu vois de tout. Des membres arraches, des corps disséminés un peu partout, prenant des positions impossible en temps normal, des flaques de sang imbibant des semelles. Tu sais où tu dois te rendre, mais le chemin est plus ardu maintenant que tout est détruit._

 _Tu y arrives enfin et tu es égratigné à plusieurs endroits, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas le moins du monde. Tu obnubilés par cette main qui dépasse de l'amas de pierre devant toi. Tu t'accroupis. C'est lui. C'est bien lui. C'est bien feu ton père qui est là, tu reconnais son anneau. Tu verses des larmes. Tu as cru qu'il y arriverait, qu'il tuerait le monstre. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Et ton père est mort. Tu sers cette main qui s'est si souvent posé sur ton front lorsqu'il voulait te complimenter ou te consoler lorsque tu étais malade. Elle ne pourra plus le faire. C'est terminé. Entre tes larmes, tu finis par distinguer une longue tige noire dans la main de ton géniteur. Tu la reconnais, c'est l'une de ces précieuses flèches noirs destinées à détruire la calamitée de ce royaume. Tu renifles tandis que tes yeux brûlent d'une assurance nouvelle. Tu t'empares de l'anneau, ultime souvenir de ton paternelle, ainsi que de la flèche. Un jour, ta propre main sera prêt._

 _Un jour, ce sera toi, Bard, qui tuera le monstre Smaug._


	4. Beorn - Man skin, bear skin

Man skin, bear skin

Fragrances – Beorn

 _N_ _e t'éloigne pas, mon fils._

 _L'enfant que tu es n'écoute pas. Tu continus de courir, coursant un papillon aux couleurs chatoyantes. Tu ris, babilles alors que les rayons solaires et la brise douce caressent ta peau de pêche et tes cheveux châtains. Tes yeux noisette pétillent de malice. Tes vêtements ne sont pas pauvres ni riches, car tes parents ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce ne sont que des simples personnes qui vivent de ce qu'ils ont. L'argent n'existe pas. Tu sais ce que c'est juste parce que des nains ont, un jour, croisé votre route. Curieux petits personnages barbus qui ne jurent que par l'or, la barbe longue et la pierre. Amicaux personnages qui rient à gueule bec, aux histoires drôles. Des elfes, tu n'en as jamais vu mais serais bien curieux de les rencontrer. Les hommes, tu en vois de temps en temps, mais ils ne prennent pas me temps de s'arrêter un instant. Ils filent avec leurs fiers destriers, le menton levé et l'armure brillante. Ils ne savent pas que, toi, le petit garçon, tu les regardes galoper. Ils ne savent pas que tu existes. Mais cela ne te perturbe pas, tu t'en désintéresses bien rapidement, trop occupé à courser l'amusant papillon virevoltant de-ci, de-là, au gré du vent._

 _Tu n'as jamais ignoré qui tu étais. Pourquoi le devrais-tu, de toute façon. Ton peuple vit dans une large plaine de plusieurs lieues entourées de bois. L'adolescent que es devenu a même pu se lier d'une amitié polie avec quelques Ents sillonnant la région. Ils ne vivaient que pour les arbres quand, toi, tu ne respirais que pour la liberté. Pleine et entière. Sans restriction ni détour. Alors, à ce moment-là, tu savais que cela n'allait pas durer. Malheureusement._

Ton oreille animale se dresse alors tu arpentes d'un pas lourd la forêt entourant ta paisible demeure. Loin des hommes qui ignorent toujours jusqu'à ton existence. Loin des gobelins, des orcs et des wargs. Ces derniers te craignent. Parce que tu les hais, tu fais montre d'une férocité sans égale les concernant. Ils t'ont asservi, détruit ta famille, les tiens, réduits en en esclavage, retirant de force cette liberté qui t'es si chère. Ils ne te la prendront pas. Plus maintenant. Qu'ils tentent, qu'ils essayent et ils goûteront de tes griffes, de tes crocs et de ta colère, de ta soif de sang et de vengeance. Oh, tu n'es pas un être cruel, loin de là. Tu aimes et protèges les créatures vivantes et c'est peut-être pour cela que tu sembles bien t'entendre avec les elfes, mais n'apprécie que moyennement les nains. Les Ents, tu ne les vois plus. Tu as beau parcourir les bois de long en large, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparu de la Terre du Milieu. Leur peuple s'était éteint où vivait à présent reclus dans des lieus reculés. Tu espères la seconde solution. Une forêt ne peut survivre sans ses gardiens. Toi et les elfes en êtes bien conscients et vous vous évertuez à prendre soin de la faune et la flore qui vous entoure. Enfin, tu le penses. Tu ne communiques guère avec ce peuple sylvain, sauf pour de grandes raisons. Mais elles sont si rares que tu ne saurais dire à quand date la dernière fois que tu as vu et conversé avec l'un de leurs.

Cependant, à cette heure, tu ne dois laisser ton esprit vagabonder. Non. Tu sais tes invités traqués par ces êtres répugnants que sont les gobelins et tu ne veux laisser le plaisir outrecuidant à ces derniers de se croire tout permis. Ils le savent. Ils en ont conscience. Tu es sur ton territoire et tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde à les démembrer un à un pour le leur faire comprendre. Jamais plus tu ne te laisseras faire. Jamais plus tu ne subiras la douleur du fouet et des barres de fer, de la faim et de la soif, de la maladie et du froid. De la fatigue. Il ne sera permis à personne de reprendre ta liberté. Jamais.

 _Ils courent, crient, fuient et pleurent. Tu les imites, tu ne peux faire que cela alors que le feu brûle vos humbles chaumières, illuminant la plaine. Laissant un spectacle macabre. Les orcs et les wargs sont là et en nombre. Nombre des tiens ont revêtu leur forme animale pour combattre l'ennemi, mais une grande majorité s'est vite retrouvée avalée par la folie meurtrière de ces créatures abjectes. Vous ne pouvez rien. Tu ne peux rien. Ton peuple panique. La peur est omniprésente alors que vous êtes fait prisonniers un à un. Capturés ou tués si vous osez trop vous rebeller. Tu le sais, tu l'as vu. Ton propre père, ton géniteur, dans la rage de vouloir protéger sa famille du joug cruel qui vous était promis. Bien ou mal lui en pris. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Il ne te sera jamais permis de le savoir._

 _Père ! Hurles-tu alors que la tristesse, mais surtout la colère s'empare de ton cœur et de ton corps._

 _Les vils êtres ont du s'en apercevoir, le deviner. Ils ont anticipé ta réaction, ton désir de venger ton créateur, car un coup puissant sur la nuque et voilà que tu perds connaissance. Tout devient noir, tout devient froid. L'horreur ne fait que commencer._

Tu griffes fortement l'écorce d'un arbre, contenant mal ton agitation intérieure, ta furie, marquant ton territoire avec une agressivité qui ne t'est pas coutumière. L'arrivée des nains et leur histoire t'ont plus bouleversé que tu ne veux te l'avouer. Les souvenirs refont surface alors que tu t'es évertué à les refouler pendant tant d'années. En vain. Tu ne l'avais pas fait dans le but d'oublier, mais dans celui de te permettre à retrouver une vie d'antan et non céder l'envie de retourner dans les cavernes dans l'objectif d'annihiler ces choses qui ne devraient exister. Tu ne sais pas tellement pourquoi ils t'ont laissé envie. Peut-être avais-tu à leurs yeux une quelconque utilité. En tout cas, t'es-tu retrouvé, pieds et poings liés, incapable de prendre ta forme animale comme tu l'aurais tant souhaité. Mais non, à la place, tu t'étais retrouvé être l'esclave dans les mines de la cité des orques.

Les oiseaux et les animaux nocturnes te fuient immédiatement alors que tu émets un grognement dangereux. Qu'ils te pardonnent, tu es colères. Qu'ils te comprennent, tu souffres d'avoir perdu les tiens, d'être le dernier de ton peuple. Personne n'a survécu. Pas même ta famille, pas même tes amis, pas même les plus fort d'entre vous. Ils sont tombés un à un. De la maladie et des blessures qui ne seront jamais soigné. De la faim ou du froid. Tu es le seul. Tu es seul. Tes pas se font lourd alors que la menace grandit en toi et tous s'éloignent. Tous s'en vont. Même les gobelins que tu sens à quelques lieues, leur odeur transportée par le vent, n'ignorent pas ton état d'esprit actuel. Ils ne s'approchent, ils ne s'avancent pas. Ils savent que tu les massacreras s'ils osent pénétrer dans ton territoire. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à toi.

 _Plus vite ! Bande de cagnard, morveux et inutile marmaille ! Je vais tous vous fouetter jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Toi, là ! Qu'est-c' que tu regardes ?! Travailles ou tu me sers de ripaille._

 _Ne t'en fait pas, mère. Tout va bien._

 _La ferme, coprolithe !_

 _Les coups de fouet n'ont de cesse de claquer. Ouvre les chairs .Fait couler le sang. Hurle. Pleure. Sursaute. Hoquette. Les paies purulent et s'infectent. La fièvre monte et les soins ne viennent pas, ne viendront jamais. Le corps s'affaiblit. Doucement, mais sûrement. Il a faim, il a froid. Il a soif, il a mal. Il réclame un repos qu'il n'aura jamais. Il désire se transforme, changer de peau, mais il ne le peut. Êtres captifs dans des geôles bien trop petites. Les enfants sanglotent le plus silencieusement possible. Effrayés, ils ne veulent pas finir comme ceux qui ont arraché leur innocence malgré eux. Dévorés devant leurs yeux, hurlant, suppliant de l'aide, de la pitié alors que tous courberont la tête et l'échine et continueront leur travail comme si de rien n'était. Comme si un père, un frère, un ami, un fils n'était pas en train de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Tu faisais partie d'une fratrie, il ne reste plus que ta mère et toi. Personne d'autre._

 _Un enfant se tient près de toi, tremblotant, les larmes sillonnant silencieusement son visage recouvert de saleté. Tu peux constater qu'il est épuisé. Lui non plus, il ne tient pas le coup. La fatigue aura raison de lui. Tout ce que tu souhaites, est qu'il s'éteigne dans son sommeil. Qu'il n'ait pas à subir l'horrible torture des coups de dents de vos geôliers. Ils te regardent comme si tu es le seul à pouvoir le tirer de là. Amère désillusion. Douloureuse tromperie. Tu es aussi impuissant que lui. Tu baisses les yeux, reprend ton éreintante tâche quand tu es attiré par quelque chose. Ton intérêt ne devrait pas s'en trouver attirer. Mais le fait est là, tu regardes à droite et à gauche, t'assurant que personne ne prête attention sur toi._

Tu te souviens t'être rapidement penché afin de ramasser ce qui attirait ton regard de façon aussi insistante. Tu n'as pas pris de temps de le regarder, le détailler. Ton immobilisme aurait paru trop suspect et aurait alarmé tes gardiens. C'est pour cela que tu t'étais contenté de le cacher ta poche. Tu savais qu'il n'y a aucun risque car, à moins que les orcs aient décidé soudainement une fouille de leurs asservis, l'objet était assez petit et discret pour ne former aucune bosse dans ta poche. C'était serré entre ta mère et l'enfant qui se blottit contre ton dos, que tu avais osé sortir ton butin de ton pantalon afin de tenter de le détailler en toute discrétion.

Tu te souviens que ta respiration s'était bloquée et que tes yeux s'étaient écarquillés haut possible lorsque tu as compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était qu'un simple clou rouillé qui avait du se défaire du pont se trouvant quelques mètres au-dessus de vous. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il s'agissait à ce moment-là d'un véritable trésor. Objet unique qui ouvrait de nombreuses possibilités et faisait jaillir de nombreuses idées d'évasion dans ta boîte crânienne. Tu doutais de la réussite de chacune, mais tu avais passé tellement de temps loin du vent et du soleil, loin de la nature et de la pluie, captif. Tu étais prêt à tenter n'importe quoi pour ta libération, votre libération.

 _Mère, chuchotes-tu. Mère, écoutez-moi. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour nous enfuir._

 _Cesse de raconter des bêtises, mon enfant. C'est impossible._

 _Mais mère…_

 _Tais-toi, pauvre fou ! Veux-tu finir comme ton père ?!_

 _Eh toi, là ! Ouais, t'as la ribaude. Viens là que j' passe un peu d' bon temps avec toi._

 _Je t'en pris, mon fils, implore-t-elle du bout des lèvres afin de ne se faire entendre que de toi, ne fait pas cette folie._

 _Mais comment rester impassible lorsqu'on assiste, impuissant, au viol de sa propre génitrice. Comment rester stoïque à ses cris, sa détresse et sa douleur. Comment ne pas vomir de dégoût face à ce spectacle ignoble et la culpabilité. Comment décider de ne rien faire, alors qu'il existe enfin une échappatoire qui vous tend si tendrement les bras. Tu as passé des années en tant qu'esclave, il est temps que tu reprennes ton statut d'homme libre. Tu as grandit, tu dépasses tout le monde à présent. Même les gobelins semblent quelque peu te craindre étant donné que c'est toi qui reçois le plus de coups de fouet. Pense-t-il t'asservir un peu plus à chaque fois. Grossière erreur vu que tu ne penses qu'à retrouver cette liberté qui te revient de droit._

 _Ah la salope, j' vais t'crever les yeux !_

 _C'est un hurlement de frayeur qui te fait promptement réagir. C'est un craquement sinistre qui te fait comprendre ta bêtise. Tu n'aurais pas du agir. Mais voilà que c'est trop tard. Tu n'en peux plus. C'est terminé. Ton regard sombre sur le corps de ta mère. Le grossier morceau de métal fiché dans son cou. Elle est allongée sur le dos et te regarde avec effroi, persuadée que tu vas périr à ton tour. Une larme coule sur son visage, un dernier souffle sort de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'éteignent. Il n'y a plus rien. Elle est morte. La colère, la rage, la haine, tout ceci gronde sourdement en toi et tu n'as que pour seul désir que de tout détruire. Tu entends des cris approcher, il n'est plus temps de perdre ce dernier. Rapidement, tu sors ton précieux clou de ta poche pour te défaire de tes chaînes. Tes mains tremblent, tu jures à plusieurs reprises._

 _Crevez-les !_

 _Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Demandant silencieusement pardon à ta mère, tu t'empares de l'épée grossière fichée dans sa gorge et te tourne vers l'enfant qui te regarde avec une mine effrayée._

 _Tend tes mains._

 _Il tremble, mais s'exécute. Tu es soulagé de constater que tu as assez de force pour briser ses chaînes d'un seul coup, à défaut des tiens. Le clou n'est pas des plus pratiques et tu n'as plus le temps. « Reste près de moi et, surtout, fait ce que je te dis ». Le petit garçon hoche énergiquement la tête. Oui, il obéira. Tu es son guide, son protecteur, son sauveur. Tu comprends qu'il fera n'importe quoi, du moment que l'ordre vient de toi. Confiance absolue. Confiance aveugle. Il ne devrait pas. Tu ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir. Il ne reste plus que lui et toi, mais c'est peut-être trop pour une telle évasion. Tu ne sais pas même où vous diriger. Tu pousses une longue expiration. C'est parti._

Ta mâchoire se crispe à ce souvenir. Vous vous êtes longtemps perdu dans ces dédales souterrains et il vous a fallu plusieurs heures à tous les deux pour enfin trouver le chemin qui menait à la sortie. Vos yeux s'étaient illuminés d'espoir. Vite éteintes. Il n'y a que toi qui ai pu t'en sortir. Tu étais plus rapide, plus fort et tu étais celui qui détendait le plus grand désir de liberté. Pas le gamin. Il avait vécu dans les mines et ne connaissait rien d'autre. Mais tu te souviendra à jamais de son visage qui affichait une terreur réelle alors que la porte se refermait devant lui et toi, impuissant une nouvelle fois, l'incitait à courir toujours plus vite. Il ne l'a jamais été et tu n'oublieras pas ses hurlements de peur et de géhenne. Tu ne sais ce qui lui est arrivé, mais tu peux aisément deviner et ton corps se remplit de frisson de colère. Dévoré vivant.

Tu lèves ton museau et hume le vent qui souffle doucement vers toi. Les gobelins s'en sont allés. Ils savent que tu es un protecteur, un adversaire cruel de cet endroit. Cela leur déplaît. Ils t'haïssent et tu le leur rends avec grand plaisir. Tu peux sentir sous tes pattes le monde souterrain qui se réveille doucement, mais sûrement. Tu devines à cela que le jour se lève. Tu portes un dernier regard vers l'horizon, là où tes ennemis se dissimulaient. Plus personne. Tant mieux. Tu te retournes alors et marche d'un pas décidé vers ta demeure, ne te souciant guère des lapins sautillant ici et là entre tes pattes. Habitués. Tu ne représentes aucune crainte et eux, aucun obstacle. Tu es leur protecteur.

 _Vous me voyez profondément peiné._

 _Peiné. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Ta colère est encore trop vive pour que tu saisisses le fait que personne n'était au courant pour le populicide des tiens et que tu es le premier change-peau qu'ils rencontrent. Tout ce que tu vois, est que leur seigneur se moque de ton histoire, de ton malheur. Assit confortablement sur son trône, tu te trouves là, devant lui, toujours enchaîné et affamé, assoiffé. Épuisé. Tu ne prêtes plus attention à ses mots, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est plus grave, étant donné qu'on te guide vers une pièce spacieuse. Ce n'est plus grave puisqu'on t'ôte enfin de tes immondes chaînes. On te guide vers une salle plus grande encore et tu peux remarquer le roi des elfes sylvains qui te regarde avec un sourire poli dans les yeux. Le siège à sa gauche est libre. La place à sa gauche est la tienne. Ils ne disent rien quand tu te jettes littéralement sur la nourriture et l'eau. Ils comprennent et tu les remercies de cette absence de jugement._

 _Je me sais totalement incapable de réconforter votre cœur face à votre immense perte, mais il est une petite chose que je peux faire._

Petite, tu n'en es plus sûr. Il t'a offert Carroc. Il t'a donné la possibilité de te forger une nouvelle de tes propres mains. S'ils t'ont aidé à construire ta demeure et t'ont fourni de quoi subvenir à tes besoins primaires, tu as très vite su te débrouiller par toi-même. Ancien esclave débrouillard. Tu te rappelles le bonheur que tu as ressenti lorsque tu enfin reprendre ta forme animale après toutes ces années d'enfermement, de captivité. Mais pour l'heure, il n'est plus temps d'y penser. Les nains commencent à se réveiller. Le petit-déjeuner doit être prêt.


	5. Bifur - Gesture's heart

Gesture's Heart

Neiges nocturnes – Bifur

Tu grognes, tu bougonnes un borborygme incompréhensible pour ce pauvre petit être qu'est cet étrange hobbit. Ce dernier semble dépassé, mais tu n'en as que faire de son état actuel. Après tout, toi et tes cousins avez fait un long voyage et vous êtes épuisée et surtout affamés. Ne pourrait-il faire preuve d'amabilité et partager un peu de sa pitance et de sa boisson ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu de votre arrivé. Si l'étrange magicien vous a dit de venir dans cette étrange demeure, c'est pour une raison certaine. Tu es sûr et certain. Tu ne fais pas une confiance aveugle au vieillard, mais il est le seul étranger à comprendre la langue naine comme s'il l'avait toujours parlé. C'est étrange, mais le bienvenu. Plus besoin pour toi de tenter une communication avec les mains lorsque ton vis-à-vis ne comprend pas la langue naine, ce qui est long, ardu et agaçant. Il t'arrive parfois même à penser qu'il serait des plus pratiques si votre n'était pas aussi secrète. Ainsi, les autres peuples pourraient l'apprendre et tu n'aurais plus à rester en retrait, à te faire passer pour un personnage quelque peu fantasque.

Tu trouves cela un peu insultant, d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'excentrique, tu ne comprends même pas en quoi tu le serais. Est-ce parce que tu ne peux plus parler la langue commune, est-ce en rapport avec la hache fichée dans ton crâne. Oui, au vu du regard du semi-homme fixé sur l'arme, cela ne peut être que cela. Mais que peux-tu y faire. Tu as bien conscience que ta cicatrice est ignoble et que tu es comme une étrange bête de foire aux yeux de ceux qui ne te connaissent pas. Cependant, si tu tentes ne serait-ce de retirer l'arme brisée, non seulement tu hurlerais d'une géhenne sans nom, mais tu en mourrais. La hache te garde comme te condamne. Sans elle, une hémorragie interne te tuera. Avec elle, ton parlé est très limité et ton comportement parfois excessif. Elle fait partie de toi.

 _Quelle folie vous a-t-il pris de participer à cette guerre. N'aura-t-elle donc jamais de fin ? Vous avez tous répondu à l'appel pour venger l'un des vôtres, un seigneur, un roi. Était-ce réellement une bonne décision. L'affront, l'humiliation est pourtant bien trop grande pour que vous restiez de marbre et l'acceptiez sans mot dire. Voilà pourquoi vous avez pris les armes, mais toi, as-tu seulement bien fait de répondre à cet appel fatal. Ce n'est que ta première bataille. Ce ne sont que tes premiers morts. Tu as beau avoir appris à te battre comme tout bon nain, tu n'es qu'un mineur, un boki. Tu ne vois que rarement la lumière du soleil qui t'éblouis actuellement et tu n'es pas de ceux qui protègent le peuple des gobelins et des orcs. Non. Tu as eu tort._

Calme-toi, cousin !

Te calmer ? Comment peux-tu seulement te calmer ? Que l'on te laisse récapituler. Un hobbit inutile vient de se ranger dans vos rangs. Étranger à votre quête et à votre soif de laver votre honneur et retrouver cette maison qui a été vôtre il y a des années. Il ne pense qu'au feu brûlant dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, à ses livres et ses cartes montrant des endroits dont il n'a jamais eu le courage d'explorer, qu'à son mouchoir, sa pipe et son tabac qu'il a oublié avant de partir, qu'à sa demeure et les habitants de sa contrée. Mais qu'il cesse donc de se plaindre, ce mécréant. Il a une maison, lui ! Il est sain d'esprit, lui ! Pire, c'est de sa faute si vous êtes maintenant à la merci de trois trolls idiots qui se disputent la manière dont vous allez finir dévorer. Tu ne peux te laisser à l'accalmie malgré le fait que le semi-homme tente de ralentir ces trois créatures idiotes. Tu n'as que faire des paroles de Bofur.

Ginit, répètes-tu plusieurs fois en grognant.

Oui, ce Bilbo Baggins n'est qu'un sale ginit, une petite pierre des plus gênante qui se trouve dans votre botte. Cela te fait mal de te l'avouer, mais tu es parfaitement d'accord avec ce troll lorsque ce dernier que le cambrioleur n'est qu'une sale petite fouine. Il s'en offusque et c'est pourtant la vérité. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de vous suivre, d'abord. N'a-t-il pas conscience qu'il n'est qu'une gêne pour vous ? Il ne fait que se plaindre sur son propre malheur et sur ce confort qui lui manque tellement. Tu as tellement envie de l'étriper, lui arracher la langue pour qu'il se taise enfin. Il n'a pas le droit de chouiner comme il le fait. Pas alors qu'il n'a connu que la belle vie. Celle insouciante, innocente, plaisante, reposante d'un foyer. Qu'il se taise. C'est une personne trop simple pour que tu puisses le supporter.

 _Le carnage est partout là où ton regard effrayé se porte. N'y aura-t-il donc aucun moment d'accalmie dans cette enfer ? Tu tentes tant bien que mal de te frayer un chemin parmi les orcs à coup de ta hache typiquement naine. Les coups pleuvent, tu ne peux tous les éviter. Ton cri se mêle à ceux des tiens et de tes ennemis. Il est bestial, effrayant. Tu en as mal à ta gorge, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour autant. Ce hurlement, aussi douloureux soit-il, te donne du courage, te procure la force d'avancer, de ne pas te retourner. Tu as trop peur de distinguer par inadvertance le corps sans vie de ton cousin Bofur. Alors tu regardes droit devant toi, portant coup sur coup, ne t'occupant pas du fait si ton ennemi est occis ou seulement grièvement blessé. Tu avances coûte que coûte. Tu marches sur les cadavres amoncelés, tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre jusqu'à orc particulièrement enragé fonde sur toi sans que tu le voies venir avec sa petite hache rouillée. Il saute sur toi et tu perds l'équilibre._

 _Tu ne ressens que la douleur. Une douleur sans nom que tu ne peux exprimer. Une géhenne et une voix mortifiée que tu as du mal à reconnaître._

 _Bifur !_

Ton réveil se fait en sursaut alors que ton regard affolé se porte sur tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu ne reconnais pas les lieux. Tu ne connais pas ces lieux. Tu ne sais pas où tu es. Tu es prêt à te lever, t'armer et t'enfuir d'ici, prêt à occire tout ce qui oserait barrer ton chemin, dusse été une vulgaire table basse. Mais une main ferme se pose sur ton bras et ton visage hagard se tourne brusquement vers celui que tu reconnais être ton cousin Bombur. Il te souffle de te calmer, que vous êtes en sécurité. Tes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension, tu ne t'en souviens aucunement. Tu réfléchis, tu prends le temps de réfléchir, de te souvenir. Si ton cousin n'avait pas été là, à te retenir, tu aurais foncé tête baissée vers Mahal sait où. Alors que ton cerveau semble se réveiller à son tour, se débarrassant de ce cauchemar persistant, tu te souviens enfin de cette course-poursuite avec les orcs et les wargs. Ils étaient les chasseurs, vous étiez le gibier, la proie. Tu as détestée cette sensation. Puis, tu te rappelles de la cité d'elfes que vous avez vu au loin et que vous avez maintenant rejoint. Le seigneur de cette citadelle vous a offert le gîte et le couvert avec une amabilité toute elfique. Tu ne sais si tu dois apprécier cela parce que tu es épuisé et affamé ou si tu devais détester parce qu'il restait un elfe. Puis, il y a eu se repas uniquement composé de verdure. Cette fois, tu n'as pas aimé que l'on te compare à un vulgaire lapin.

Grizal, grognes-tu à l'attention de Bombur qui opine plusieurs fois du chef.

Son double menton qui ne laisse entrevoir aucun cou ballotte de haut en bas dans un rythme effréné qui t'hypnotise pendant quelques secondes. Comme un nain aussi gros peut-il aussi bien se battre et courir aussi vite. Certes, il n'a pas connu la guerre, mais il reste un très bon combattant. Tu envies sa simplicité que tu as perdue. Tu regardes à nouveau tout autour de toi et, cette fois, tu reconnais les corps endormis de tes compagnons et du hobbit. Le feu de camp de fortune est éteint, mais ce n'est pas grave, il ne fait pas froid. Tu te rallonges alors, non sans remercier ton cousin, et fermes à nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, le cauchemar de ta vie.

 _Retenez-le !_

 _Grobi ! Grobi !_

 _Tu es en proie à un cauchemar qui se refuse de cesser, se plaisant à te tourmenter encore et encore et encore. Tu bouges de droite à gauche avec des gestes si brusques que tu manques de blesser les soigneurs et toi-même. On doit se mettre à plusieurs pour t'immobiliser le plus possible, mais tu es inconscient de cela. Tu ne parviens pas à te réveiller. Le mauvais rêve t'enserre vicieusement, t'enchaîne et te ronge avec une sournoiserie telle que tu as beau être un fier nain, tu n'as qu'une seule idée en tête : le fuir. Tu t'arque boute, joue de te poings et de tes pieds. Tu cris, ta voix se cassent. Tu as si peur. Cela n'aura donc jamais de fin. Tu voudrais tant en finir, mourir. Pitié Mahal, que l'on te laisse mourir._

Vous n'attendez pas le vieux magicien gris. Vous partez à l'aube comme vous l'aviez prévu il y a quelques semaines de ça. Bien que tu exècres vivre parmi les elfes, ces jours de repos vous a fait beaucoup de bien. Plus besoin d'être sur ces gardes, de jeûner jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, de courir jusqu'à avoir les jambes cotonneux, de s'effondrer, le soir, de fatigue. Vous pouvez vous nourrir à votre faim, boire à votre soif, vous laver à votre guise et nos plus surveiller vos arrières et courir comme si Morgoth, lui-même, était à vos trousses. Certes, vous n'avez aucun temps à perdre, mais que cela vous fait du bien de poser un peu. Juste le temps de reprendre ces forces dont vous aurez tant besoin. Et maintenant que vous vous en allez à l'insu de tous, il vous faut vous hâter. Vous devez rejoindre le Mont Brumeux avant la tombée de la nuit. Vous devez donc marcher et vite. Tu ignores le hobbit qui s'arrête et se retourne pour contempler une dernière fois Rivendell. Sûrement qu'il aurait bien préférer y rester plutôt que de vous accompagner. Il aurait du. Il ne t'aurait certainement pas manqué.

Monsieur Baggins, fait votre leader sur une voix impatiente.

Lui aussi semble que trop peu apprécier ce semi-homme qui ne semble pas très doué de ses dix doigts. Trop incertain, trop chétif. Trop inutile. Tu ne comprends toujours pas la décision de ce vieux fou de Gandalf, mais tu n'oses le lui faire savoir. Tu te souviens encore de sa voix caverneuse, grondante et dangereuse lorsqu'il a laissé éclater sa colère en assurant que le hobbit était bel et bien un cambrioleur. Qu'il vous pardonne, mais vous en doutez fortement. Pour toi, et sûrement pour beaucoup dans la Compagnie, il n'est qu'un poids de plus à porter, un boulet à traîner. Étranger à votre quête, votre mission. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

 _Tu hurles tant et tant que sa voix se brise. Tu as si mal que s'en est insoutenable. Tu souhaites tant mourir. Pourquoi ne peut-on te laisser mourir. Tu es pieds et poings liés, mais cela t'importe peu. Ta géhenne au niveau du crâne est telle qu'elle obscurcie ta raison et tes sens. Tu n'as que faire que tes deux cousins soient là, à te soutenir autant qu'ils le peuvent. Tu ne les entends pas, sourd à leurs paroles rassurantes. Tes yeux sont grands ouverts et tu as l'impression que la folie s'empare de toi. Quelque chose obstrue ta vue et ce n'est guère rassurant. Qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'on te l'enlève, qu'on te l'enlève ? Tu le cris en Khuzdul._

 _Si on le fait, tu vas mourir, réponds Bofur sur le même ton._

 _Tant mieux. C'est ce que tu souhaites ardemment depuis que tu as repris connaissance. Ne comprennent-ils pas à quel point tu souffres ? Outre le fait que cela te fait horriblement mal, l'idée même d'avoir la hache de ton ennemie plantée dans ta boîte crânienne te fait perdre tous tes moyens, tout ton calme. Ne saisissent-ils pas que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de vivre ainsi ? Tu refuses de réveiller chaque matin et de voir dans le miroir, ton visage tordu de dégoût face à la vision de cette arme fichée dans ton crâne. Qu'on te l'enlève, tu finis par supplier, pleurant amèrement ton impuissance. Ceci est tellement risible, tu n'arrives même plus à parler dans la langue commune._

Vous voilà maintenant prisonnier, à la merci de l'un de vos ennemis jurés. Il fier, le torse bombé, juché sur ton Warg blanc, dominant tous les autres. Vous, êtes perchés sur les branches de ces maigres arbres qui ne sauraient vous soutenir plus longtemps. Est-ce ainsi que vous allez terminer. Tué par les orcs et dévorés par ces quadrupèdes infernaux ou mourir suite à une chute libre de plusieurs mètres, la peur au fond de votre gorge et de vos yeux. Vous avez beau être armés, vous êtes sans défense. Tu voudrais tant foncer dans le tas, mais il te faut absolument retrouver la terre ferme et si rassurante. Cette fois, tu n'écouteras personne, pas même tes cousins. Ces rejetons de Morgoth t'ont causé tant de grief que la haine t'aveugle et que tu veux te salir de leur sang. Si tu ne peux occire celui qui t'a condamné à vivre tel que tu es maintenant, tu peux au moins te venger en en tuant encore et toujours. Ne jamais t'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre suite à un coup mortel.

Les muscles de tes bras hurlent de douleur, tu serres ta mâchoire à te la briser, mais tu ne faiblis pas un seul instant. Hors de question. Tu grognes, tu ne distingues pas que tu n'es pas le seul à grimper. Tu vois seulement Thorin Oakenshield s'avancer vers son plus fervent ennemi larme à la main. Tu le vois s'armer d'une branche de chêne, comme il l'avait fait durant la bataille d'Azanulbizar. L'histoire se répète et tu pries Mahal que le prince héritier en ressorte une nouvelle fois victorieux. Mais ton dieu a, semble-t-il, décidé de rester sourd à ta prière car tu entends et voit le nain crier de douleur tandis que le warg blanc s'empare de lui de ses crocs acérés pour lancer plus loin, sur une pierre. Tu peux deviner ton chef hoqueter de douleur, immobile car trop faible, tentant vainement de reprendre son arme en main, refusant de déclarer sa défaite face à cet ignoble Azog le Profanateur. Un orc sous-fifre s'avance calmement dans le but d'en finir avec ton seigneur, mais il se passe une chose que personne ne s'y attendait et surtout pas toi. Le hobbit, cri, court, saute et gesticule pour finalement parvenir à tuer l'immonde quadrupède et son cavalier. Il se dresse devant l'orc pâle et le fils de Thror.

Il lui sauve la vie.

 _Il fait nuit noire, mais tu n'en as cure de cet état de fait. Ce n'est pas important, cela ne le sera jamais. Il fait froid, mais ce n'est guère étonnant en cette période hivernale. Tu attends, patientes depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Viendra-t-elle ? Tu l'espères sincèrement. Tu escomptes lui faire enfin ta déclaration, à genoux devant elle. Bafouillant un Khuzdul timide, tu lui as fait la cour pendant plusieurs mois. Elle ne t'a jamais éconduit, restant courtoise et souriante, acceptant tes cadeaux avec un sourire si charmant que tu te sentais rougir. Il t'a fallu des années pour accepter de vivre avec cette hache fichée dans ton crâne, pour ne pas en avoir honte. Tu es tel que tu es. Tu ne peux plus changer. C'est trop tard. Ce fut très hésitant, au début, que tu es venu la voir, lui offrant sans trop la regarder des poupées de ta création. Depuis la guerre, tu as abandonné la mine pour devenir un marchant de jouet. Tu en assez de vivre dans l'ombre, la vue des pioches te rappelle encore trop douloureusement tes cauchemars incessants. Cette fois, ton métier est bien plus calme et il te convient tout à fait. Tu vis à présent avec tes deux cousins qui ont adopté le même métier que toi et ils se bien rient de toi lorsqu'ils ont découvert que ton cœur balançait pour une naine. Elle n'est pas jolie, elle n'est pas moche. Elle est juste ce qu'il faut pour toi. Parfaite à tes yeux, toi qui es recouvert d'imperfection. Bofur et Bombur t'ont encouragé à leur manière et tu les remercies grandement pour cela. Si tu n'avais pas suivi leurs conseils, tu y serais allé trop rapidement pour cette délicate naine._

 _Elle viendra, te rassure Bofur, caché derrière un mur._

 _Les sacripants trop curieux de découvrir la suite des évènements. Il n'a pas parlé, mais tu sais que Bombur est avec lui. Ombre silencieux qui te soutient. Tu voudrais qu'ils partent comme tu voudrais qu'ils restent. Tu es le plus vieux des trois et tu as parfois l'impression qu'ils se comportent comme des grands frères. Agaçants et apaisants. La neige commence à tomber alors qu'il fait nuit noire. La lune est dissimulée derrière les épais nuages et les flocons tombent doucement sur les Montagnes Bleues. Tu as froids, tu grelottes, mais tu restes patient. Statut immobile. Elle viendra, on t'assure. Elle viendra. Tu attends donc toute la nuit. Au lendemain matin, tu repars, la tête baissée pour dissimuler tes larmes, reflets de ton âme meurtrie._

 _Elle n'est pas venue._


	6. Bilbo - No admittance

No Admittance

Septième Sens – Bilbo Baggins

 _T_ _u trottines, cours et fuit. Une chose te poursuit, t'appelant sans cesse, espérant que tu t'arrêtes et te retournes pour la regarder, pour l'écouter. Mais ça, tu ne le veux pas. Surtout pas. Pas qu'elle soit effrayante ou soit dépourvue de toute intelligence pouvant la rendre ignoble, mais c'est juste que tu ne tiens pas à elle. Elle est gentille, c'est vrai, mais pas douce et encore moins patiente. Bornée et susceptible, ça c'est sûr. Elle n'apprécie guère que tu oses répondre à la négative face à toutes ses avances ô combien gracile. Tes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu te refuses à elle. Après tout, elle douce, joyeuse, aimante et compatissante et ferait une excellente femme au foyer et ajouterai un peu plus de normalité dans ta vie toute banale. Rien de plus attrayant pour des hobbits. Cependant, si ton côté Baggins est du même avis que tes comparses, il en est tout autre avec ta part de Touc. Plus aventureux, plus… fou. Anormal. Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à faire en sorte qu'on ne te regarde plus travers, pour qu'on ne murmure pas à ton passage que tu es encore aller voir les elfes. Elfes que tu n'as jamais vus._

 _On t'accuse de trop regarder les cartes chez toi, mais est-ce seulement de ta faute si tu as toujours rêvé de voyager plus loin que tu voudrais l'admettre ? Au moins, ne médit-on pas parce que tu pars souvent te balader toujours à l'intérieur des frontières du Shire. Tu aimes te promener et regarder la nature s'épanouir librement tandis que ta voûte plantaire foule le sol terreux ou herbeux. Parfois même, tu viens te caler contre l'écorce dure et rassurante d'un arbre afin de lire un bon livre à l'air libre. Ou, lorsque tu n'as pas envie de t'éloigner de chez toi, tu t'installes sur le banc extérieur pour profiter du vent paisible caressant ton visage tandis que tu fumes la meilleure herbe à pipe de toute la région de l'Eriador, contemplant le paysage se profilant à l'horizon. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Ou du moins, tu refoules ces moments d'anormalité. Car tu n'es pas un Touc, mais un Baggins de Bag End._

Tu te retrouves à avancer en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Tu sais que tu es capable d'être des plus silencieux, mais ce que la peste soit des ces nains te demandent. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'aventureux, tu ne t'es jamais éloigné de la Comté. Pire ! Tu n'en es jamais sorti et n'a jamais souhaité le faire. Alors pourquoi les as-tu suivi et signé ce stupide contrat ? Parce que ton côté Touc a parlé et tu l'as écouté, mettant, pour une fois dans toute ta vie, ton côté Baggins au placard. Que tu regrettes maintenant ton trou si douillet, tes sept repas par jour, ton garde manger remplit d'odeur affriolantes avant l'arrivée des nains, tes cartes que tu aimais regarder encore et encore, tes simples balades dans les bois, ta pipe et ton herbe que tu as oubliés parce que tu es parti trop précipitamment de ta demeure. Cela ne fait quelques jours – ou semaine, tu ne sais plus – que tu es parti de chez toi et tu as déjà l'impression de mourir de faim. Tu es déjà épuisé et tu as mal à ton arrière-train ainsi qu'à tes cuisses à force de voyager à dos de poney. Tu n'y es vraiment pas habitué et tu n'aimes pas du tout ça. Que tu regrettes de t'être embarqué dans cette aventure.

La peste soit de ses nains.

C'est dangereux et ton sixième sens, ton côté Baggins, ne cesse de te le hurler, se retenant intérieurement de te secouer comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire prunier afin de t'enjoindre à faire demi-tour et retrouver la sécurité du feu de camp ou, pourquoi pas, celle de ton trou. Mais ton septième sens, ton côté Touc, lui, n'arrête pas de renvoyer paître ce dernier, te convaincant de continuer ton avancée silencieuse. Plus que le désir d'aventure, c'est ton envie de faire tes propres preuves que te pousse à continuer. Prouver à toi-même à Gandalf et surtout aux nains que tu en es capable. Que tu peux être autre chose qu'un épicier lorsque l'envie t'en prend. Qu'être un cambrioleur t'est tout à fait possible si tu y mets du tiens. C'est pour cela que tu retiens ta respiration et que tu ne recules pas lorsque tu découvres que ce sont bel et bien des trolls qui ont dressé un feu de camp dans le but apparent de se faire à manger. Tu grimaces. Derrière toi, les nains semblent avoir décidé de te suivre sans discrétion aucune.

La peste soit de ces nains.

 _Bilbo Baggins, je sais que tu es là !_

 _Tu te caches contre un mur, espérant que, du point de l'extérieur, tu te trouves dans un angle mort et qu'elle ne puisse te voir. Voilà des semaines qu'elle te poursuit et, malgré ton jeune âge et tes hormones en ébullition, tu n'es absolument attiré par cette jeune hobbit qui, elle, s'est véritablement entichée de toi. De toi ou de ton trou à la belle porte ronde et jaune, va savoir. Il est vrai que les Baggins sont des riches hobbits, mais est-ce une raison de courser ainsi alors que tu lui as déjà répondu plusieurs fois à la négative à ses avances avec toute la politesse et la courtoisie qui s'imposait. Elle a choisit de faire la sourde oreille quand, toi, tu as choisi la fuite. Tes parents gloussent alors qu'elle continu de hurler derrière la porte. Toi, tu les implores du regard de faire quelque chose pour te sortir enfin de cette impasse infernale. C'est ta mère qui reprend son sérieux le plus rapidement possible. Son secret pour avoir fait définitivement fuir la jouvencelle ? Ouvrir brusquement la porte et lui crier dessus comme quoi elle irait voir ses parents en personne son comportement si délurée. Une honte ! La gamine s'en est retrouvée effrayée. Elle n'est plus jamais revenue te courir après._

Tes yeux ne savent plus où se poser alors que ta bouche s'entrouvre d'hébètement. Pas que tu sois surpris de manière négative, mais le paysage qui se profile actuellement devant tes yeux est… magnifique se trouve être un bien faible mot. Tu le savais, tu l'avais déjà lu dans quelques livres dissimulés dans ton cher petit trou, mais voir de tes propres yeux une cités elfique tu en as le souffle coupé. Que n'aurais-tu tout donné pour contempler cela plus tôt. Les montagnes des nains et leur richesse contés par tes comparses de voyage semblent vulgaires à côté de ce que tu vois. Tout n'est que grâce et somptueux tout en restant à la fois simple et humble. La citadelle se trouve être en parfaite communion avec la nature et c'est ce que tu apprécies d'autant plus, toi qui vient du peuple vivant de la terre dans son plus simple. Nuls besoins de machines compliquées. Une pelle ou bien même une truelle vous est bien suffisant. Vous êtes des gens simples.

Les nains à côté de toi grognent, mécontent de devoir demander asile chez des elfes et ton visage se dépite légèrement à l'entente de certaines critiques de leurs crus. Peuple de la pierre qui ne reconnaît la beauté que dans l'or ainsi que dans des pierres brillantes. Malgré votre taille presque similaires, tu te rends compte que vous êtes, en réalité, diamétralement opposé. Pour vous une belle mort se résume à s'endormir dans son sommeil pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Pour eux, il s'agit de mourir en brave dans la bataille. Ils ne savent reconnaître la beauté d'un chêne millénaire quand, toi, tu n'as que faire d'un rubis ou d'un saphir. Et tandis que tu es épuisé et que tes compères ne cessent de faire part de leur mauvaise humeur, tu continus d'écouter le chant des elfes qui accompagne votre marche.

Ah ! où allez-vous

Avec vos barbes dodelinantes ?

On ne sait pas, on ne sait pas

Ce qui amène Mister Baggins

Et Balïn et Dwalïn

Dans le fond de la vallée

En juin,

Ha ! ha !

Ah ! resterez-vous,

Ou volerez-vous ?

Vos poneys s'égarent !

Le jour est mourant !

Voler serait folie,

Rester serait joyeux

Pour écouter et entendre

Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit

Notre air,

Ha ! ha !

 _Tu te réveilles en sursaut. Tes yeux papillonnent tandis que tu tournes ta tête de-ci, de-là. Il fait nuit noire et la lumière de la lune et des étoiles est dissimulée par les branches feuillues des arbres. Tu ne sais plus où tu te trouves. Tu es perdu. Tu te lèves et regarde alentour dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur la direction à suivre. Tu es bien jeune, trop jeune pour t'être éloignée ainsi les histoires contés par le vieil homme aux feux d'artifices t'ont donné envie d'aller voir de tes propres yeux ce qu'il en était. Mais point d'elfes à l'horizon et, pourtant, tu as attendu pendant des heures. Et maintenant, tu commences à avoir peur. Tu ne sais qu'elle chemin prendre pour rentrer chez toi. Tu marches parce que tu ne peux rester immobile, mais tu ne cesses de te retourner. Tu as peur de l'ombre des bois et des bruits étranges s'y provenant. Tu sanglotes, la tête baissée de crainte de te vautrer parce que tu t'es pris les pieds dans une racine d'arbre, quand tu te cognes brusquement contre quelque chose en face de toi. Tu gémis, te frottant la tête et lève les yeux afin de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Tes yeux deviennent aussi ronds que la lune lorsqu'elle est pleine et ta bouche s'ouvre en un « o » presque parfait tandis que l'être te sourit avec un amusement contenu._

 _Tu te frottes plusieurs fois les yeux, pensant rêver, mais il n'en est rien. L'elfe auréole de lumière alors que tu ne cesses de le regarder fixement avec une admiration non feinte. Tu n'as plus peur des bois et de l'obscurité. L'être s'accroupit et, timidement, tu oses poser tes petites mains sur son visage, touchant avec curiosité ses oreilles pointues et sa chevelure longue et soyeuse. Il ne pipe mot, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de parole. Tu ne pleures plus et retrouve le sourire. Puis, il tourne la tête dans une direction que tu suis et tu reconnais les lumières des trous dans lesquels ton peuple vit. Tu as retrouvé ton chemin. Tu veux regarder l'elfe pour le remercier, mais tes yeux bruns se posent dans le vide. Plus d'elfe. Il a disparu sans bruit et sans laisser de trace. Tu n'hésites que quelques secondes avant de courir en direction de ta demeure. Tu ne te retournes pas. Mais si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais vu l'elfe au loin te regarder courir avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de repartir vers les Havres Gris._

Pourquoi se souvenir s'est rappelé à toi tandis que tu te retrouves à quatre pattes, à errer le plus silencieusement possible dans le noir afin de ne te faire voir ni entendre de ces vils gobelins qui peuplent les souterrains des Monts Brumeux. Tu es seul, séparés de ton groupe alors que vous étiez en train de fuir, et tu as peur. Que tu regrettes tellement ton gentil trou tout confortable, ton thé chaud et le bon pain croustillant, tes livres aux pages cornées à force d'être tournées, tes vêtements tout propres et ta pipe et ton tabac qui te manquent tellement. Que donnerais-tu pour quelques bouffées. La peste soit de ces nains. Pourquoi diable les as-tu suivis ? Tu es sûr qu'ils ne remarqueraient même pas ton absence si tu en venais à prendre la décision de rentrer chez toi. Qu'ils gardent leur maudite montagne et qu'ils te laissent en paix. Tu n'es finalement pas digne d'être un cambrioleur – grand bien te fasse – et tu n'es pas hobbit dûment capable d'affronter un monstrueux dragon. Ces choses-là ne sont pas pour les gens respectables tel que toi.

Maintenant, tu as le dos tourné à un étrange lac où se dressait une créature tout aussi étrange en son milieu. Créature qui a disparu quand tu as tenté de la distinguer une seconde fois. Tu es dépité, au bout du rouleau, prêt à abandonner cette aventure pour retourner chez toi et prêt à abandonner le feu de la Calamité d'Erebor pour retrouver celui, rassurant, de l'âtre de ta cheminée. Mais cette bonne résolution semble rudement mise à mal pour l'arrivée inopportun de l'être que tu as tenté d'apercevoir par deux fois.

Par ex-s-s-semple, que je s-sois tout éclabouss-sé, mon trésor ! A c-ce que je vois, voici un fes-s-tin de choix au moins un morceau s-savoureux, _gollum_ !

 _Tu tiens là, le droit et entièrement vêtu de vêtements sombres et au tissu riche. Silencieux et les mains derrière les épaules. La mâchoire serrée, douloureuse de te retenir de pleurer. Jamais devant les gens. Jamais en public. Tu veux te montrer fort face à certaines branches de ta famille qui rêvent de s'emparer de tous tes biens. Y compris de ton cher et précieux trou familial. Jamais ils ne l'auront. Foi de Bilbo Baggins. Les corps de tes défunts parents, entièrement enrubannés dans lingé écru, gisent désormais quelques mètres sous la terre. C'est alors à ton tour d'agir et de parler. Tu jettes alors en premier une branche de fusain avant de commencer ton discours pour eux. Tu ne caches pas que tu ne l'as préparé que vaguement, ta peine encore trop fraîche, mais tu dis l'essentiel, ce que tout le monde souhaite implicitement entendre de ta bouche. Tu sens tes mains tremblent au fil de tes paroles, mais tu tiens bon. Tu ne pleureras pas. Pas devant tout le monde._

 _\- Puissent-ils reposer en paix à jamais._

 _Cette fois, tu lances une branche de menthe. C'est la dernière fois que tu les reverras._

Juste Ciel ! Comment pouvez-vous le demander ? Avec les gobelins qui se battaient et mordaient dans le noir, et tout le monde qui tombait par-dessus des corps et échangeait des coups ! Vous avez faillit me trancher la tête avec Glamdring, et Thorin portait de-ci, de-là et partout des estocades avec Orcrist. Tout à coup, vous avez lancé un de vos éclairs aveuglants, et nous avons vu les gobelins s'enfuir en glapissant. Vous avez criez : « Suivez-moi tous ! » et tous auraient dû vous suivre. Nous pensions que c'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas le temps de compter, vous le savez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'après nous être précipités au travers des gardes de la porte et avoir franchi la porte inférieure nous fussions arrivés pêle-mêle ici. Et nous voici – sans le cambrioleur, qu'il soit sévèrement blâmé !

Non. Il est là, dis-tu en descendant au milieu d'eux et retirant discrètement ton anneau.

Les nains sursautèrent de surprise tandis que tu étais secrètement satisfait de ton petit effet. Ainsi, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été prêt à retourner dans cet enfer pour venir te secourir. Tu ne peux leur en vouloir malgré ton pincement au cœur. Toi qui as tout quitté pour les aider ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ce qu'ils ont un jour eu. Tu as mis du temps à le comprendre, mais c'est chose faite à présent. C'est pour cela que tu t'es découvert à eux au lieu de finalement repartir vers ton cher trou. Ils ne savent peut-être rien de toi, mais tu n'en finalement pas plus sur eux. Tu as refusé d'ouvrir les yeux pendant trop longtemps, te laissant seulement guider par ton septième sens.

C'est très important, gronda soudainement le leader de la Compagnie, te faisant sortir brusquement de tes pensées. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

Il n'y a plus d'hésitation dans le fond de ta voix. Tu as simplement du mal d'assembler tes pensées, mal à l'aise parce que toutes les têtes sont tournées vers toi. Tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'attention.

Je… Vous avez raison. La Comté me manque. Mon trou me manque. Ma cheminée, mes livres. C'est chez moi, là-bas. Alors je suis revenu parce que… parce que vous n'avez plus de chez vous. On va l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à reprendre votre maison.

Le silence se fait à la fin de tes explications. Ton soutien de ton regard assuré ceux étonnés des nains. Oui, c'est ce que tu escomptes faire si tu ne péris pas avant l'heure. Il est temps pour toi de laisser place à ton septième sens le temps de cette aventure. Tu ne leurs raconteras jamais ton passé, mais tu peux toujours les aider à se forger un meilleur avenir.


	7. Bofur - No home

No Home

Après l'Ondée – Bofur

ça aurait pu être pire !

Et tu le pensais réellement alors que ton cousin Bifur t'aide actuellement à te défaire tes cordes qui t'ont si douloureusement enserrées tandis que ces trois immondes trolls vous faisaient tourner sur une broche à rôtir de fortune. La chaleur commençait d'ailleurs à en devenir insupportable. La sueur perlait sur ton visage devenant en plus en plus rougeaud à mesure que la broche tournait au-dessus des flammes rougeoyantes. Et maintenant, tu voilà à nouveau sur tes pieds, foulant le sol avec un bonheur que tu ne prends pas la peine de cacher. Ton seul embêtement est que tu te trouves actuellement défroqué, seulement vêtu de tes braies dont la couleur ne laisse plus aucun doute quant à ta propreté. Mais de cela, tu n'en as cure et n'en éprouve aucune honte. Tu te trouves justement dans le même état que tes comparses. Tu es tout sourire alors que ton cousin grogne méchamment des injures en khuzdul contre le semi-homme. Tu tentes de le calmer, de le raisonner. Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez du lui porter secours et finalement rendre les armes face à de stupides trolls, mais au moins s'est-il racheté en faisant gagner un temps précieux au magicien en palabrant des absurdités sur l'art culinaire. Le coup des parasites était certes des plus vexant, mais au moins cela a-t-il suffit pour sauver la vie de Bombur. Tu lui expliques tout ceci avec un sourire indulgent qu'il ne comprend pas. Tu ne lui en veux pas, il n'est pas comme toi.

Relativiser, c'est la clé.

 _Ta pioche se plante dans le sol durement. Profondément. Inlassablement. Ta bougie éclaire faiblement alentour tandis que la cire fond de façon inexorable. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, malgré la sueur qui commence à te gêner et les muscles de tes bras qui commencent à s'ankyloser de douleur. Dans deux heure, tu pourras arrêter et t'en aller, pour rentrer chez toi et surtout te reposer après avoir profité d'un bon bain bien mérité. Mais pour l'heure, ta pioche brise encore et encore la roche qui n'en finit pas de te résister. Tu grognes alors que la flamme de ta bougie bouge au fil de sa lente agonie. Dans quelques minutes tu ne verras plus rien et ce nain qui n'arrive toujours pas pour t'assister dans ton travail alors que cela fait bien une heure et demi qu'il est parti chercher ce qu'il te faut. Que faut-il ? Tu veux bien admettre que le tunnel des nains peut être un véritable labyrinthe pour peu que tu ne connaisses pas les lieux, mais cela fait bien des années que vous travaillez ici et ces chemins sombres et sinueux vous sont maintenant familiers._

 _Le silence est total tandis que tu ne vois absolument rien. Tu as cessé de jouer de ta pioche dès lors que tu n'as plus vu ne serait-ce que le bout de ton nez. Il n'y a plus un seul bruit hormis celui des gouttes d'eau frappant la roche humide en un écho lugubre. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu comprends que tu es bel et bien seul. Où sont tes compères ? Pourquoi ne les entends-tu point ? Tu les appelles, mais aucun ne répond. Ton cœur commence à battre plus vite qu'il ne devrait alors que tu sens l'adrénaline s'insinuer dans ton corps. Même ton souffle tremble alors que tu t'immobilises. La peur pénètre dans chacun de tes pores alors que tu trouves le courage d'avancer d'un pas, puis de deux. Peut-être que si tu restes aussi silencieux que possible, il ne t'arrivera rien. Mais les nains n'ont jamais été reconnu pour leur discrétion et tu maudits ta maladresse alors que ta chausse bute contre une caillasse qui s'en va rouler au loin. Des cris, des rires stridents. La sueur froide coule sur ton front et dans ton dos. Tu es repéré._

Tu t'étais montré en spectacle devant tout ce florilège d'elfes au dos si droit et au sourire si pincée et à la musique si douce que tu la trouvais ennuyeuse à souhait. En plus, de la sala de que l'on vous servait dans vos assiettes et que vous n'étiez pas prêt d'avaler malgré toute la générosité de ces oreilles pointues. Tu le sentais, le voyait rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil sur tous tes compagnons de voyage. Ce n'est pas de cette quiétude dont vous aviez besoin, mais de quelque chose qui vous remontera le moral après cette course-poursuite aussi fatigante que par sa longueur, mais aussi par le fait qu'il vous fallait souvent cacher si vous ne désiriez vous faire repérer par ces orcs et ces wargs. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas du genre à fuir pour vivre, mais plutôt à vous battre jusqu'à la mort pour la défendre. Aulë ne vous a pas créé couard et c'est pour cela que vous avez tous très peu apprécié cette partie de cache-cache avec vos ennemis. Même s'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que vous, il n'est pas dans votre éducation de tourner le dos et fuir la bataille. Cela ne fait pas honneur à votre barbe.

Mais peu importe à présent. Tu as chanté une chanson de votre peuple et le sourire est revenu sur tous les visages de tes amis et même de Thorin. Lui pourtant si taciturne et froid. Tu n'as pourtant aucun lien avec les membres de sa famille, mais il a pourtant accepté à ce que tu l'accompagnes dans sa mission, la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire et de tuer l'ignoble créature qui vous a privé à tous une demeure où vivre. Tu crois en ses paroles lorsqu'il assure que vous pouvez y arriver, que le cauchemar est bientôt terminé. Tu es prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.

 _Tes yeux papillonnent alors que tu la lumière que tu reconnais celle des bougies te font mal et te gênent. Il te faut pourtant ouvrir les yeux si tu veux comprendre où tu te trouves exactement. Tu as horreur de te retrouver dans l'ignorance. Tu en as peur. Tu veux te lever, mais la tête te tourne et des mains rustres se pose immédiatement sur tes épaules tandis qu'une voix autoritaire te somme de rester allongé et de te reposer. Une seconde voix visiblement plus soulagée que la précédente t'assure que tout va bien, que tout est terminé, que tu es en sécurité, que le danger s'en est allé. Il rajoute qu'il est bien heureux de te savoir sauf et qu'ils t'ont cru perdu à jamais. Tu ne comprends pas de quoi il parle, encore moins de qui il s'agit. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tes paupières deviennent lourdes et que tu ne songes qu'à une seule chose : dormir._

 _Cela fait bien maintenant une semaine que tu te retrouves alités dans ce lit qui, avec le temps, n'a plus ses aspects d'étrangers et tu sens comme une frustration de rester immobile, allongé dans ce lit alors que tu ne demandes qu'à y sortir. On t'a tout raconté, expliqué et tu en frémis encore d'horreur en songeant à quel point tu as de la chance. Tu ne les avais vu, ni entendu venir. Ils ont agit dans le silence et c'est tout ce dont tu te souviens. Le reste est flou comme si ta mémoire se refusait de se souvenir ce passage. Tu sers alors les poings ainsi que ta mâchoire. On ne t'y reprendra plus._

Tu affiches un visage des plus neutre, imitant tes comparses qui fusillent du regard ce grand gobelin qui se proclame roi. Tes poings sont serrés alors que tu sens celle plus discrètes de Bombur se poser sur ton bras pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter. Que tu as envie de lui jeter un regard reconnaissant. Il le sait, lui. Lui et Bifur savent très bien ton aversion de te retrouver sans défense face à ces créatures hideuses. Cela a toujours été le cas des nains en général, mais depuis cette attaque dans les mines de la Moria, ta répugnance est plus exacerbée à tel point que tu n'as plus voulu travailler dans les mines. Tu as changé de métier et tu t'es rendu qu'il n'y avait pas que la pierre et les richesses qui comptait, mais également le sourire des enfants lorsque leur mère leur achetait l'un de tes jouets. Tu as appris manier le bois, à le transformer en ce que tu voulais et tu y retrouves une certaine liberté que tu n'avais pas lorsque tu travaillais dans le noir. Tu ne passes plus ton temps à piocher, mais à créer des objets qui font le bonheur de ces chérubins aux yeux émerveillés. Ton petit frère et ton cousin ont également arrêté le travail dans les mines pour faire la même chose que toi. Eux aussi ont compris qu'il n'y avait pas que la richesse qui pouvait apporter le bonheur.

Mais pour l'heure, tu es mal à l'aise tandis que cet énorme gobelin chante et bouge en faisant de grand geste. Malgré les rimes et le rythme, la chanson est mauvaise, malsaine. Outre les paroles douteuses, la voix de la créature est désagréable pour tes tympans.

Crac ! clac ! la crevasse noire !

Tiens, serre ! Pince, chope !

Et tout en bas, tout en bas, à Gobelinville

Tu vas, mon gars !

Clic, clac ! Broie, brise !

Marteau et tenailles ! Heurtoir et gongs !

Pilonnez, pilonnez, tout en bas !

Ha, ha ! mon gars !

Siffle, claque ! Craque, écrase !

Frappe et bats ! Gémis et bêle !

Travaille, travaille ! N'ose pas renâcler,

Lorsque les gobelins lampent et rient

A la ronde loin sous terre,

Sous terre, mon gars !

C'est une abomination ! Hurle Dori et tu es bien d'accord avec lui.

Le Grand Gobelin finit par questionner la Compagnie après que ses sbires aient finit de vous fouiller de fond en comble afin de vous débarrasser de toutes vos armes, mais personne ne répond. Personne ne veut s'abaisser à le faire. Sauf Dori qui prend la parole et tu l'en remercies. Peut-être vous sortira-t-il d'affaire. Mal t'en prend de croire ça étant donné que tu constater que le monstrueux souverain n'y croit pas un traître mot. Tu prends alors ton courage à deux mains et coupe la parole de ton comparse pour tenter de rattraper le tir, espérant que ta gouaille naturelle suffira à convaincre ce fils de Morgoth que tes mensonges ne sont que pures vérités. Il cri « Assez ! » et tu recules, plus craintif que jamais. Que tu regrettes de ne pouvoir t'emparer de ton arme pour te rassurer, pour te défendre et t'enfuir. L'un des gobelins prend la parole et ô que tu aimerais l'écraser de ton marteau.

C'est un menteur, ô Réellement-Terrible ! Plusieurs des nôtres furent foudroyés dans la caverne – maudit soit le magicien et ses sorts -, quand nous avons invités ces créatures à descendre et ils sont aussi morts que des pierres. Et il ne s'est pas expliqué sur ceci ! Termine-t-il en montrant Orcrist, l'épée de Thorin.

Le Grand Gobelin poussa un hurlement de rage tandis que tes phalanges arborent une couleur blanche d'être trop serrées en un poing.

Tu as peur.

 _Tu te trouve de garde dans cette caverne de fortune et tu envie tes compère qui, eux, peuvent se reposer en s'allongeant et fermant les yeux à la recherche du repos qui ne tardera pas à venir. Vous êtes tous épuisés et la frayeur causés par ces géants de pierre qui avaient pris la décision de régler leurs comptes tandis que vous étiez à proprement parlé sur les genoux de l'un d'entre eux a été bien suffisant pour vous faire hurler de terreur et mettre vos nerfs à vif. Vous en avez faillit perdre votre cambrioleur qui, malgré le fait que ses pieds balançaient dans le vide et qu'il s'agrippait tant bien que mal sur la roche mouillée, montrait un calme olympien. Enfin, l'expression de son faciès trahissait bel et bien une réelle détresse._

 _Il est perdu depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui, assène l'héritier de la Montagne Solitaire avec un regard assassin vers le semi-homme qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'a rien à faire ici._

 _Ton visage tandis que ton regard dérive vers le hobbit dont le faciès se fripe à cette annonce. Les paroles sont dures à entendre et bien que tu voudrais le consoler, lui dire que, toi, tu crois en lui, tu gardes cependant la bouche close. Parce que tu sais, tu le vois, que Thorin n'a pas entièrement tord. Qu'a-t-il fait pour vous aider durant tout ce voyage ? Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Mais pour l'heure, il vous faut trouver un abri afin de vous protéger, non seulement de cette pluie diluvienne, mais également du règlement de compte des géants de pierre. Par ailleurs, vous êtes tous épuisés par ce long et fatigant voyage._

 _C'est à toi de monter la garde et tu as froid. Alors à défaut de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur bénéfique d'un feu de camp, tu te soulages de ta pipe et de ton herbe. Humble récompense pour toutes les fois où tu as faillit mourir. Que tu aimerais pouvoir également te reposer, mais il faut que quelqu'un garantisse la sécurité de tes comparses et c'est toi qui as été choisi pour cette tâche. Un bruissement te fait sortir de tes pensées et tu découvres Bilbo Baggins s'avancer à pas feutré, muni de son sac et de son bâton de voyage._

 _Que faites-vous ?_

 _Je m'en vais, fait-il d'un air plus que décidé._

 _Non, non, non, réponds-tu, paniqué à l'idée de perdre ce cambrioleur que tu apprécies bien. Vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous faites partie de la compagnie._

 _Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça._

 _Ta mine se dépite alors que le sien est fermé. Il a pris ça décision. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, avouant que Thorin Oakenshield avait raison sur toute la ligne. Qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre hobbit qui n'a rien faire dans cette aventure. Que vous, avant, les Baggins étiez des gens respectables._

 _Votre maison vous manque, je comprends, tentes-tu de raisonner._

 _Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes des nains ! S'emporte-t-il. Vous passez votre vie à voyager, vous n'avez pas de chez vous !_

 _C'est au tour de ton visage de se fermer. La remarque est blessante et il faut que tu gardes le silence pour que le semi-homme comprenne sa bévue. Il présente ses bafouillantes excuses, mais tu lui coupes la parole car, après tout, il a raison._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas de chez nous._


	8. Bombur - Food, my love

Food, my love

Le temps dans lequel tu vis actuellement ne te convient pas. Tu le sais, tu l'as compris il y a de très nombreuses années déjà, tandis que les nains de ton âge se moquaient ouvertement de ton embonpoint et de ton goût certain pour la nourriture. Même ton grand frère ne se prive pas de te faire savoir à quel point tu es enrobé, tu manges trop et trop souvent, qu'un jour tu ne passeras plus les portes et qu'il ne te sera plus possible ni de franchir les couloirs, ni de te déplacer seul. Si, au moins, les remarques se faisaient à l'abri des ouailles, tu pourrais l'accepter et y réfléchir, mais l'humiliation se fait toujours publiquement, faisant fi de ce que tu peux ressentir, de la honte qui te submerge tandis que tu tentes à chaque fois de combattre vaillamment les larmes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Par ailleurs, un nain ne pleure pas. Jamais. Même maintenant, tandis que Bofur te rabroue parce que tu veux te resservir un bol de soupe, tu te sens sur le point de craquer. Pourquoi se sent-il toujours obligé de m'abaisser ainsi. Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu donc fait ?

 _\- Moi aussi, je veux un baiser du soir, papa._

 _\- Certainement pas._

 _Ton cœur d'enfant se brise alors que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père se refuse de te souhaiter une bonne nuit alors qu'il ne rechigne pas à le faire à ton grand frère qui te regarde avec une mine désolée. Lui, il sait, mais il ne dit rien. Il laisse faire sans mot dire. Tu ne lui en veux pas parce qu'il reste tout de même avec toi, te défendant contre les autres enfants et restant aussi souvent que possible avec toi. Cependant, la rancœur est toujours là, bien ancrée dans ton esprit. Oui, il est là. Sauf quand il s'en va jouer avec ses amis qui ne veulent pas de toi. Sauf quand son père veut être avec lui et pas avec toi. Sauf quand il le dégoûte à trop manger. Même les rares naines que tu croises te regardent de haut. Si elles aiment les nains bien en chair, elles méprisent les obèses._

 _\- Tu pleures, Bombur ?_

 _\- Non, réponds-tu d'une petite voix tremblotante._

\- On va comme ça, ça te convient ?

Tu opines du chef. Pas que tu sois réellement d'accord avec les idées de ton aîné, mais tu le sais bien trop autoritaire et quelque peu intransigeant pour tenter de contester ses paroles. Surtout quand ça vient de toi. Alors tu gardes le silence. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. L'assurance n'a jamais été là, jamais présente. Comment le pourrait-elle avec toutes les brimades que tu as du courageusement essuyer, supporter, ignorer, écouter, répéter. Comment parvenir à regarder ton reflet dans les yeux sans te remémorer toutes les paroles blessantes qui te servaient de pain quotidien. Comment avoir ne serait-ce une once d'estime de toi braver autrui, défendre tes opinions.

C'est pour cela que tu te contentes de garder bouche close tandis que Bofur te verse dans ton bol la moitié de ce que tu réclames. Ta mâchoire est crispée, mais tu te gardes bien de le montrer. Même adulte, il décide pour toi sans demander ton avis. Du moins, il le fait, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de lui dire.

\- 'Me dit surtout pas merci.

\- Merci, fais-tu entre tes dents avant de t'en aller dans ton coin.

Mince, c'est tout de même toi qui a préparé le repas, tu devrais avoir le droit de te resservir autant que tu le veux. D'autant plus que vous ne pourrez pas garder les restes. Certes, vous pourrez en manger pour le petit-déjeuner, mais ce qu'il y a en trop sera jeté dans la nature. Quel gaspillage. Tu ne veux laisser passer ça, mais tu n'as pas envie que Bofur te rappelle une nouvelle fois ton tour de taille. D'autant plus que, si tes comparses ne disent rien, non seulement ils ne disent rien pour le faire cesser, mais le pire est que tu peux voir que certains s'en amusent d'ailleurs. Quoi de plus normal. Toi, le nain gras silencieux et qui ne pense qu'à manger, tu seras sans doute l'un des premiers à être tué. Oh, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ne te laisseront pas pour compte. Ils ne t'abandonneront certainement pas et Bofur ainsi que ton cousin Bifur, seront très affecté de ton décès, mais il t'arrive parfois de te demander si ta mort ne serait pas la meilleure des solutions. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un nain goinfre ? Pas toi, en tout cas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans cette cuisine ? Encore en train de te bâfrer, espèce de porc !_

 _\- Nan, c'est pas vrai, je mangeais pas. J'je faisais un gâteau. Regarde. Regarde !_

 _\- Et tu oses me mentir, en plus de ça ?_

 _Tu hurles, tu pleures, tu supplies, protégeant ton visage du mieux que tu peux tandis que ton père passe ses nerfs sur toi. Il crie que tu n'es qu'un sale gros menteur, un bon à rien. Ce n'est que qu'une heure plus tard, que ton grand frère vient te voir. Ses gestes sont doux, parce qu'il voit que tu trembles de tous tes membres d'enfants. Il te dit que votre paternel est parti se coucher et qu'il faut que tu ailles dans ta chambre. Lui, il va venir pour te laver et te soigner. Il attendra que tu t'endormes, et ensuite il ira nettoyer toute la cuisine pour pas que leur géniteur s'énerve à nouveau dès le matin. Tu suis Bofur de tout ton petit corps tremblotant. Tu ne sais pas, mais les gifles sont toujours douloureuses. Moins que les cris et les insultes de ton père. Moins que la froide compassion de ton frère. Tu le sais, il est triste pour toi et n'aime pas être impuissant. Mais tu lui en veux d'être le chouchou du patriarche. D'être aimé et choyé, tandis que tu es injurié, délaissé._

 _Tu sais pourtant que, pour votre peuple, les enfants sont précieux car peu nombreux, mais alors pourquoi votre père se comporte-t-il ainsi avec toi. Pourquoi te rejette-t-il ainsi. Quelle grande faute as-tu bien pu commettre pour qu'il te tienne toujours responsable de tout. Tes vérités sont des mensonges à ses oreilles et tes explications sonnent comme des fautes avouées. Pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose avec Bofur. Pourquoi est-il épargné de tout ce que, toi, tu endures. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Mais il faut que tu saches. Il faut que tu demandes._

 _\- Mon frère ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Pourquoi notre père me déteste ?_

\- Allez, quoi. C'était juste pour rigoler.

Mais le fait est que tu es à des lieues de rigoler. Et qu'importe ce que peut dire ou faire ton grand frère pour te faire comprendre que ta réaction est juste exagérée, cela ne changera rien. Tu lui en veux. Il est plus que temps qu'il comprenne que tu n'es plus cet enfant timide et craintif qui vivait dans l'ombre de son aîné. C'est terminé. Tu es le seul à connaître sa part de noirceur. Tout le monde pense que Bofur est gentil, optimiste, compréhensif et toute la tonne de compliment qu'on peut lui réserver. Mais ils sont très loin d'imaginer qu'il est également paresseux, manipulateur, opportuniste et qu'il adore remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est comme pendant le repas chez le semi-homme. Dès qu'il a remarqué que Bilbo Baggins semblait mal à l'aise avec « Lacération, Eviscération et Incinération », il avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour en rajouter une couche. Il aime ça. Voir les gens pâlir et tenter de balbutier des mots défensifs sans le moindre succès. Vous le rappeler chaque jour et ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous vous vexer ainsi. C'est un jeu auquel vous devez obligatoirement participer avec entrain.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de bourrique, petit frère.

\- Je ne fais pas ma tête de bourrique, répliques-tu, la voix dure.

Il se tait, cesse de sourire et te regarde de ses globes oculaires inquisiteurs. Il fait toujours ainsi quand quelqu'un lui tient soudainement tête après un long moment de… soumission. Mais c'est terminé. Tu ne garderas plus la tête baissées, les épaules voûtés, les poings et les mâchoires serrés et la langue mordue jusqu'au sang pour te forcer à garder silence. Dorénavant, tu t'exprimeras comme tu le voudras et comme tu l'entendras. Bofur sourit. Son sourire est mauvais.

\- Eh quoi, tu fais quoi là alors ?

\- J'en ai assez. Tu m'énerves.

\- Je t'énerve. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Ta bêtise est aussi grosse que ton ventre.

Il grogne, chancelle et tombe lourdement au sol. Il se tient la joue douloureuse tandis que tu as encore le poing dressé, tremblant d'une colère que tu n'arrives plus à contenir. Que tu ne veux plus garder pour toi, à l'intérieur de toi. C'est fini. Tu lui craches au visage tout ton ressenti, toute ta colère. Du coin de l'œil, tu vois Bifur et d'autre comparses s'approcher de vous, mais tu en fais fi. Ils craignent que tu te rues sur Bofur pour continuer à le frapper, mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne t'abaisseras pas à ça. Tu n'es pas nain à tabasser ton frère même si tu en meurs d'envie. Les mots ont bien plus d'impact que les coups. Tu le constates quand c'est tour de ton aîné de pâlir. Sa bouche s'étire en une fine ligne droite, il reste assit sur le sol, ne cherchant pas à se mettre à ta hauteur, ses yeux sont exorbités et fixés sur toi. Pour la toute première fois depuis de très longues années, il t'écoute. Pour de vrai.

Tu es essoufflé d'avoir tant parlé, surtout aussi fort aussi longtemps. Tu n'as jamais aimé prendre la parole. Le silence est pesant tandis que personne ne cherche à prendre la parole, pas même ton frère pourtant habituellement si verbial. Tu finis par secouer la tête de droite à gauche, persuadé que ton accès de colère n'aura servi à rien. Ton frère déteste avoir tord. Tu lui tournes alors le dos, prêt à t'en aller dans ton coin quand tu l'entends soudainement l'appeler. Tu t'arrêtes après quelques pas, mais tu ne te tournes pas vers lui. Tu ne le regardes pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

Tu ne réponds rien et tu t'en vas. Tu sais que les elfes de Fendeval te laisseront tranquille. Ils ne sont pas créatures à te harceler. Tu laisses ton frère là, sur le sol, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il te faudra bien plus qu'un simple « Je suis désolé » pour que tu parviennes à passer à autre chose. Tu ne lui donneras pas ton pardon. C'est beaucoup trop tard pour cela.

 _\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner ?_

 _\- Parce que tu ne sais pas te battre._

 _\- C'est pas vrai, d'abord._

 _Ton frère se penche vers toi, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Il se met à ta hauteur et pose ses mains sur tes épaules d'enfants. Et il t'explique. Il t'explique que, là où il va, c'est très dangereux, qu'il va y a voir sûrement des morts, que tu es trop jeune pour venir et parce que, si tu viens, il aura beaucoup trop peur pour toi. Tu n'y entends goutte, tu ne veux pas qu'il t'abandonne, qu'il te tourne le dos comme votre géniteur le fait._

 _\- Je reviendrai que si tu restes là, fait-il en enserrant ton visage joufflu de ses larges paumes calleuses. Comme si la douleur pouvait l'aider à être convaincant._

 _Tu finis par hocher la tête tout en tentant vainement de ne pas pleurer. Tu as toujours cru en ton frère et tu n'aimes pas du tout la seule idée de le voir s'éloigner de toi. Pour qui, pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne le sais pas, il ne t'a pas dit. Il ne l'a pas voulu. Tu sers tes petits poings. Si seulement tu savais te battre, tu aurais pu l'accompagner, être avec lui. Prouver à ton père que tu vaux quelque chose, peut-être même plus que Bofur. Qu'il t'appellera enfin « mon fils._

\- Salut. Je peux entrer ?

\- Si c'est pour rester dans mes pattes, ce n'est pas la peine.

La demande est timide, la réponse est bourrue. Même après toutes ces années, tu lui en veux encore pour toutes ses paroles assassines douloureuses. Ton ton est cordial et froid quand le sien est doux et calme. Tu vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'en veut encore pour tout ce qu'il a fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Depuis votre dispute à Fondcombe, ton grand frère n'a de cesse à tenter de se faire pardonner. Il cherche encore ton pardon et tu constates qu'il le cherche toujours. Tu aimerais bien le lui donner, lui dire que cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne lui en veux plus, que le temps t'a permis de réfléchir et de calmer ta rancœur, de l'annihiler. Cependant, tu te butes à garder bouche close. C'est peut-être bien idiot, mais tu crains de devoir subir à nouveau ses brimades blessantes si tu lui dis que tout est pardonné.

\- Ca te dit de venir boire à la taverne avec les autres de la Compagnie ?

\- Pourquoi pas. J'arrive.

Pardonné, mais pas oublié.

Jamais.

 _C'est ce soir ou jamais. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre et tu ne veux plus attendre. Cela fait des semaines que cela te travaille et tu n'en peux plus de rester constamment dans l'ignorance, dans l'ombre du savoir, de la connaissance. Contrairement à ce que pense les autres nains de ton âge ou de celui de ton frère, ce n'est pas les recettes de cuisine qui envahissent inexorablement et constamment ta pensée quand tu n'es pas en train de manger. La vérité est toute autre, mais tu te gardes bien de le leur dire. Cela ne les regarde pas, cela ne les regarde en rien. Cela fait plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, qu'une seule et unique question te triture et tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux la poser à ton paternel. Il ne voudra te répondre et trouvera, dans ta question, un moyen, une excuse pour passer sa colère sur toi, te crier dessus et te gifler. Ce n'est qu'à ton grand frère que tu peux la poser et même encore là, tu es craintif. Acceptera-t-il seulement de te répondre ? Lui, le chouchou de votre patriarche._

 _Tu rejoins enfin ton frère dans sa chambre, tu as du t'y rendre en catimini afin de ne faire aucun bruit. L'orage gronde et couvre le grincement de la porte qui se referme aussi doucement que possible derrière toi. Une fois cela fait, tu trottines vers le lien de ton frère endormi pour le secouer vivement. Ton cœur bat la chamade et l'adrénaline coule dans tes veines. Tu ne sais pas si votre père dort et tu veux absolument connaître la réponse de Bofur sur ta question._

 _\- Grand frère, grand frère._

 _\- Quoi… Fait-il endormi, visiblement agacé qu'on le réveille au beau milieu de la nuit._

 _\- J'ai une question._

 _\- Pose là demain matin et laisse moi dormir._

 _\- Non, maintenant._

 _Son visage sort de l'oreiller et se tourne vers toi, les yeux à demi-fermé et te fixant avec un air inquisiteur. Il fait toujours cela quand il ne comprend pas ton comportement et qu tu lui tiens tête. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il finit par soupirer et se frotte les yeux._

 _\- Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _C'est à ton tour d'hésiter. Finalement, tu ne sais pas si tu as bien raison de lui poser la question. Mais tu te laisses quand même, il est bien trop tard pour reculer. Alors tu lui demandes d'une toute petite voix._

 _\- Pourquoi papa me déteste ?_

 _Il te regarde fixement, sûrement en train de se demander s'il doit réellement te répondre. Mais tu le fixes dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu ne bougeras pas tant que tu ne le sauras pas. Tant qu'il ne te répondra pas. Mais il finit finalement par ouvrir la bouche et sa réponse est plus que douloureuse._

Tu n'arrives pas à calmer tes pleurs, même après toutes ces années.

 _\- Parce que tu as tué notre mère._


	9. Dìs - And no a soul to hear

And not a soul to hear

\- Attendez-moi, je veux venir, moi aussi.

\- Tu peux pas, t'es une fille.

Et alors, tu ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être un problème d'être de la gente féminine. Pourquoi cela doit t'arrêter dans tout ce que tu désires entreprendre ? Pourquoi te dit-on constamment de faire attention et de ne jamais rester toute seule quand tes deux grands frères peuvent accompagner les nains pour surveiller alentour. Toi aussi, tu veux monter la garde, faire comme Frerin et Thorin et voir des paysages que tu n'as, semble-t-il, pas le droit de découvrir. Mais tu veux voir ce monde que tu ne connais guère, cette étendue de verdure que tu n'as jamais vu. C'est la toute première fois que tu sors de la montagne, de chez toi, et bien que tu ais encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi, tes yeux sont écarquillés, essayant d'avaler tout ce qui t'entoure. Les sons des oiseaux qui planent au-dessus de vous, les odeurs d'herbe fraîche et de terre retournée à votre passage, la texture du sol herbeux. Tout ce qu'il n'y a pas sous une montagne, tu veux le connaître et le mémoriser pour ne jamais l'oublier. C'est pour cela que tu te mets à gonfler ses joues d'agacement lorsque Frerin t'interdit de les suivre. Tu ne veux pas l'écouter. Alors, voyant que personne ne prête attention à toi, tous trop occupé à trouver un chemin, tu te mets à trottiner vers une direction au hasard.

Mal t'en pris.

Un cri. Un hurlement de terreur. La chose difforme à la peau noire se trouve là, en face de toi et sa bouche affamée, bave d'envie de te dévorer toute crue. Tu te mets à crier de nouveau et fait prestement demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres, délaissant ta poupée qui n'a à présent que le nom pour te rassurer, te protéger. Mais ta petitesse t'empêche d'être rapide et la créature n'eut besoin que de quelques pas pour arriver une nouvelle fois à ta hauteur. La plainte exclamée est mêlée de peur et de douleur et la cheville droite se met à saigner avant de se tordre. L'équilibre est perdu et tu chutes au sol. La frayeur t'immobilise et tu ne peux que boucher tes oreilles, fermer les yeux et laisser exploser une clameur apeurée, le nom de tes frères s'éjectant de ta bouche comme un mantra protecteur qui viendra empêcher le monstre baveux te manger.

\- Dìs, nous avons eu si peur.

\- Je veux voir maman.

Il n'y a plus de mère et, depuis toutes ces années, tu as toujours du mal à l'accepter. Souvent, le soir, toi, jeune enfant, tu te réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit, appelant ta génitrice à l'aide. Mais personne ne vient la tirer de ton cauchemar, hormis tes deux frères qui ne te quittent plus d'une semelle. Si l'un partait en éclaireur, l'autre restait avec toi, sa petite soeur. Cela est inutile puisque tu as compris la leçon, mais la peur reste tout de même palpable et tu es tout de même rassurée de ne pas te retrouver toute seule. Oh, il y a bien ton père, mais l'est-il encore seulement. Un père toujours occupé à vaquer à droite ou à gauche, à rester avec son propre géniteur, à refuser le baiser du soir ou à te conter une histoire. Il reste toujours au-devant du groupe quand tes petites jambes l'empêchent de suivre son allure. Et même maintenant qu'ils ont enfin trouvé un refuge dans les Montagnes Bleues après tout ce voyage éreintant, il n'y a plus rien en lui qui te rappelle le patriarche qu'il a été autrefois. Abattu d'avoir perdu sa demeure et bien plus encore, restant constamment avec ce grand-père qui ne pense qu'à la Pierre des Rois. Du haut de tes quinze ans, ils n'y a plus que de Père et Grand-père que le nom. Ta véritable famille se trouve être dans celle de tes deux frères qui s'échinent à rendre vos vies respectable. Le feu de la volonté brillant dans leurs yeux.

Qui aurait cru que le temps passerait, mais les nouvelles rapportées ne sont guère bonnes, au contraire. Le roi est mort, dit-on. Vive le roi. On raconte de-ci, de-là, que Thror s'en était retournée à la Moria dans l'espoir d'y trouver nouvelle demeure pour les siens. Mais la place était déjà prise par les orcs et gobelins et le nain survivant expliqua que celui qui s'appelait Azog était le meurtrier du Souverain et lui avait donné une bourse d'argent afin de payer son rôle de messager. " _Les mendiants qui ne patientent pas aux portes, mais s'introduisent pour voler, voilà comment nous les traitons_ ". Un souffle de haine s'empare de tous les nains vivants. L'enfant de Morgoth doit le payer de sa vie.

\- Ils doivent le payer, mon frère, nous devons le venger. Assure Frefin.

\- Pas seul.

Pas seul, en effet. Tous les nains répondent à l'appel de vengeance. Étais-tu donc la seule ne pas vouloir cette guerre, à comprendre qu'il y aurait bien trop de perte. Tu as déjà perdue assez de membres de ta famille à tes yeux, cela est assez. Assez. Tu as perdu ta mère pendant la chute d'Erebor et ton grand-père vient de mourir de façon humiliante pour un nain. Et même si tu as le sens de l'honneur, du haut de tes trente ans, tu ne veux plus perdre encore que ce soit. Encore moins tes deux frères. Les deux seuls êtres qui te sont véritablement cher. Oh, pas que tu ne tiens aucunement à ton père, mais ce dernier n'a de cesse de te rabâcher toujours la même chose en long, en large et en travers. Tu es la seule naine de la lignée de Durin. Tu ne dois en aucun ne trouver d'époux. C'est primordial. Leur nom ne doit s'éteindre sous aucun prétexte, d'autant plus que lui et ses fils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'ils puissent en revenir vivants. La guerre était cruelle.

\- Notre famille se repose sur toi.

 _\- Poussez encore !_

 _Ta chevelure sombre n'est plus que filandreuse, ta peau aussi pâle qu'un cadavre est trempée de sueur et des spasmes de douleur envahissent tout ton corps depuis des heures. On craint à ce que tu ne survives pas à l'accouchement. On garde cependant silence et on t'encourage à pousser toujours plus fort, à respirer, à pousser, à ne pas abandonner, à garder courage. Toi, tu n'en peux plus. Tu sens ta tête tourner et la géhenne insupportable est trop à supporter. Tu es épuisée. Qu'on te laisse dormir._

 _Je vois sa tête. Poussez encore, ma Dame !_

 _Le hurlement est déchirant, brisée alors que tu pousses pour une ultime fois. Un cri remplace alors le sien. Un cri d'un nouveau-né qui n'apprécie guère de se retrouver dans le froid. "Déjà capricieux, celui-là", songes-tu, éreintée. Il est normalement de coutume que ce soit l'homme qui choisisse le nom de l'enfant, mais ce dernier n'est pas là, n'était pas présent. Ce n'est pas une surprise après cette dispute qui a duré tout de même des heures. Seul Mahal sait où il est à présent, mais Dìs s'en moque éperdument, encore rancunière._

 _\- Fili. Mon petit Fili._

Ton visage est bouffi de fatigue, mais tu te refuses de te laisser aller pour le moment. Tu dois encore terminer le ménage et préparer le repas. Ton travail durera jusque tard dans la nuit. Ta servante n'est guère là, sa mère souffrante, tu lui as donné l'ordre de revenir que lorsque sa génitrice sera totalement guérie et pas avant. Sinon quoi, ton courroux serait terrible. Au fil des années, ton tempérament déjà bien enflammé s'est affirmé. Ton travail actuel, sans parler de la régence d'Ered Luin dont tu n'y entends parfois goutte t'avait permit de gagner en assurance et surtout en confiance. Heureusement pour toi, des conseillers sont toujours présents pour te guider. On t'apprécie pour ce que tu es et tu t'efforces d'aider tout le monde au-delà du possible. Malheureusement, les guerrier traumatisés par les combats ont parfois l'esprit trop perdu dans leurs peurs et dans leurs souvenirs pour que tu puisses les atteindre et les guérir, malgré toute ta patience et ta douceur. Il y a des fois où on ne guérit pas. L'échec n'est pas une erreur, te dis-tu à chaque fois pour te consoler. Te rassurer alors que tu pleures au beau milieu de la nuit, acceptant mal l'échec et voir quelqu'un souffrir sans espoir de guérison.

On toque à la porte.

Tu tapes plusieurs fois sur ta robe pour effacer les plis, tente d'aplatir tes cheveux décoiffés et tu t'avances d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée, curieuse de qui pourrait bien avoir besoin de tes services au beau milieu de la nuit. Une urgence, sans doute. Qu'elle n'est pas ta surprise d'y trouver là ton frère aîné et un nain que tu ne connais guère, sûrement un compagnon de guerre. Ils ont le visage pâle, la peau sale, mais surtout les yeux éteints et fatigués. Éreintés. Ton frère est vivant. Le choc est brutal et rassurant. Le choc est violent, mais quelque chose te tracasse soudainement. Les yeux Thorin sont trop sombres pour que cela soit seulement de la fatigue. De plus, il manque deux personnes.

\- Frerin. Et père, fais-tu dans un souffle, hésitante.

La réponse ne vient pas, mais il n'y en a nul besoin. La mâchoire crispée et le visage livide du fils de feu Thrain sont assez explicite pour comprendre. Il n'y aura nulle réjouissance ce soir. Tu, tu t'empêches de pleurer. Pour ton frère, tu ne pleureras pas. Tu ne pleureras jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, ma soeur.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

L'annonce est tombée comme une épée de Damoclès et tu ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Jamais tu n'as pleuré et le faire pour ce nain mort lors d'une violente rixe contre des orcs était impensable. Il n'avait d'époux que le nom à tes yeux, malgré la grande affection que tu lui portais. Pour les autres, il était un père et un mari respectable. Thorin te prend dans ses bras, espérant sans doute que son étreinte maladroite te console, t'assure que tu n'est pas seule. Mais il ignore que tu l'es depuis des années. Depuis que tu as accepté de rencontrer ce Boröm sous la volonté de ton père et sous la tienne, bien que bien moindre. Qu'on ne t'en prenne pas ombrage, tu ne pensais qu'à protéger ta famille. Qu'on ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, il pensait faire ce qui était juste. Tu entoures alors ton âiné de tes bras. Ta bouche reste résolument close et tes yeux arides, mais que tu aimerais lui dire toute la vérité. Partager ton fardeau. Mais tu as conscience que l'héritier au trône a déjà le sien à porter et il est assez lourd comme ça. Alors tu ne dis rien et fermes les yeux.

 _\- Je suis vraiment heureux que vous acceptiez ces rendez-vous._

 _\- Moi de même, Boröm._

 _Le sourire est crispé. Le sourire est faux, mais le nain ne vit que du feu. Tu es habituée à devoir cacher tes véritables émotions lorsqu'il le faut. Lorsqu'on doit encore donner de l'espoir à une famille quand un mari, un frère, un fils revient de la guerre, l'esprit égaré - et il y a eut fort à faire après la grande guerre contre les orcs. Tu dois te montrer encourageante, confiante alors que le doute et le pessimisme t'habite. Alors mentir une nouvelle fois n'est certes pas un souci pour toi. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis une nuit où, toi et Thorin, avez eu une grande dispute. Il est l'héritier, mais se refuse de prendre femme, de faire son devoir. "Notre famille se repose sur toi" a dit son feu père. La lignée de Durin ne doit pas s'éteindre. En aucun cas. C'est pour cela que tu acceptes la cour de ce nain et, au bout de long mois, te maries avec lui. Tu protégeras ta famille à ta manière, mais ton coeur restera verrouillé. Libre._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _\- Elle ne va pas y arriver._

 _\- Courage, ma Dame. Vous y êtes presque._

 _Les poings sont serrés sur les draps immaculés tachés de rouge, les ongles plantés et le corps tremblant à force d'être tendu depuis trop longtemps. Des heures. Tu vois les guérisseurs s'inquiéter et tu peux aisément deviner ton premier fils, ton frère ainsi que les amis de ton aîné – surtout Dwalin - patienter tant bien que mal derrière la porte de tes appartements, attendant avec fébrilité la venue du nouveau membre de la famille. Un garçon. Une fille. Tu n'en as cure et tu ne souhaites pas le savoir, tu as voulu garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Tu savais que ton époux n'est pas présent. Sûrement partie à une expédition lambda. Il ne fait que cela en ce moment. Il ne rentre que pour mieux repartir et cela t'inquiète légèrement. Tu, son épouse, tu as du te débrouiller sans lui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'es plus._

 _\- Un dernier effort, ma Dame._

 _Tu pousses un long hurlement à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La poussée est longue, douloureuse et elle te déchire de l'intérieur. Tu as l'impression que ton enfant va te briser les os à se montrer si récalcitrant à goûter l'air extérieur. Il est pourtant temps pour lui de sortir et de découvrir le monde et, foi de Dìs, il le fera qu'il le veuille ou non. Tu t'effondres finalement sur le lit, trempée de sueur, haletante et épuisée. Tu as donné tes dernières forces. Tu attends le moment fatidique où te re-demandera de pousser encore et toujours, mais tu n'entends que des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagement. Tu ouvres alors les yeux et distingues un poupon entouré d'une chaude couverture qu'on te présente avec des félicitations sincères. Tu ne fais pas attention aux bruits des portes qui s'ouvrent dans un grand vacarme -sûrement Thorin qui n'en peut plus d'attendre plus longtemps._

 _\- C'est un garçon, annonce le guérisseur._

 _\- Il faut aller chercher Boröm pour lui donner un prénom, fit le fils de Thror._

 _\- Inutile, je lui en ai déjà trouvé un._

 _\- Mais…_

 _Un regard bien noir suffit à clouer le bec de ton frère. C'est ton enfant. C'est à toi de décider, d'avoir ton mot à dire et suicidaire est celui ou celle qui te contredira. C'est toi qui a fait tout l'effort de porter et de mettre au monde ses fils. Non, mais oh !_

 _Kili. Je vais l'appeler Kili._

\- Non, c'est non !

\- Mais nous sommes adultes !

\- Dixit celui qui a encore fait une mauvaise blague à Dwalin.

Le ton est monté en crescendo, mais ce n'est pas de la colère qui anime la mère de famille que tu es ; c'est la peur. Peur de ce qui se prépare. Peur de perdre encore des êtres chers. Peur de se retrouver toute seule. Néanmoins, tu le sais très bien. Tu en as tout à fait conscience. Tu ne peux pas empêcher tes enfants et ton frère de partir pour cette folle quête. Tes interdictions sont vaines. Tes rebuffades sont inutiles.

\- _Notre famille se repose sur toi._


	10. Dori - Fruity fragrance

Fruity Fragrance

Tes globes oculaires n'osent se fermer malgré la fatigue qui s'abat sur toi aussi lourdement qu'une chape de plomb. Mais tu t'y refuses. Pas encore. Tu es épuisé, mais tu préfères rester éveillé. Ta tête se tourne sur le côté et tu peux distinguer le poitrail de ton plus jeune frère s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa calme respiration endormie. Tu peux également apercevoir un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres sur son visage repu. Il rêve. Cette simple constatation suffit à t'apaiser, bien qu'un fil de jalousie étire doucement ton cœur. Toi, tu ne parviens à trouver à trouver le sommeil bien que tu le désires ardemment. Une longue journée se profile devant vous et il vous faut être bien reposé pour tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout. Pas de pause, pas de repos hormis pour monter le camp le soir. Vous qui êtes habituellement de gros mangeur, voilà que vous devez dire adieu au sacré repas de midi.

Tu grognes en te tournant sur le côté, cherchant une position confortable malgré toutes ces racines. Tu doutes fort peu de la réussite de cette quête. Tu la trouves impossible, suicidaire. Tu n'abandonneras pas, tu as le sens de l'honneur, mais tu es réaliste. Vraiment. Que peu faire seulement treize nains – dont certains n'ont jamais connu la guerre et les cauchemars qui vont avec – un semi-homme dont tu doutes fortement de son utilité et un magicien vagabond qui disparaît au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin face à une armée d'orcs et de wargs et un dragon dont tu es persuadé qu'il est toujours en vie. Sans parler qu'il faudra traversé la forêt de Mirkwood et ses elfes irascibles, agaçants, hautains, arrogants. De vraies saletés. Une bande bras cassé rêveur et trop optimiste à ton goût qui espèrent tromper le monde et vaincre un dragon.

Très sérieusement, si cela n'avait été que toi tu n'aurais même pas songé à participer à cette expédition. Tu estimes en avoir assez fait. Cela t'a même valu la perte de tes parents. Ton père lors d'une violente rixe contre des orcs. Tu en étais revenu seul, épuisé, blessé, souffrant d'une géhenne intérieure à la seule idée d'annoncer la funèbre nouvelle à ta mère et à ton frère. Tu t'en voulais atrocement. Tu t'en veux encore.

 _\- Personne ne croyait que tu allais revenir, mon frère._

 _Le ton est sec, le ton est dur et tu es étonné de ça, surtout de la part de Nori. Tu as conscience de la rancœur qu'il te porte étant donné que voter père ne vous a jamais caché que tu étais son préféré du fait de son ancienneté, mas tu ne t'attendais pas à ces mots. Tes yeux éreintés se portent un peu partout sur la demeure familiale, mais elle reste sombre, vide de bruit et inquiétante. Il manque quelqu'un. Il manque mère et ce constat t'inquiète affreusement. Une boule se forme dans ta gorge sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Tu te tournes à nouveau vers ton petit frère, tentant de rester calme._

 _\- Nori, où est notre mère ?_

 _\- Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question à propos de père._

 _« Mort au combat », souffles-tu. Tu voudrais rajouter que tu n'as pu rien faire pour l'aider, mais cela sonnerait comme affreusement hypocrite de ta part et tu ne veux pas de cela. Nori s'en moquerait avec sarcasme et cynisme et t'accuserait de l'avoir abandonné. C'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Pas avec des mots, mais son regard ainsi que ses lèvres pincées sont plus que suffisant pour que tu comprennes sa colère. Tu le vois se redresser et marcher d'un pas calme vers la sortie._

 _\- Nori, répond-moi. Où est mère._

 _\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de te le dire, « chouchou » ?_

 _Tes poings se resserrent sur tes effets tandis que c'est au tour de ta mâchoire de se crisper douloureusement sous l'effet de la colère et de l'anxiété mélangée. Tu veux savoir où elle se trouve. Tu dois le savoir. Absolument. Impérativement. Nori va pour ouvrir la porte et s'en aller sans mot dire, mais c'est sans te compter. Tu main ferme et décidée, tu refermes la porte d'un geste brusque et tu te dresses devant elle. Le message est clair. Le message est éloquent. Tu ne le laisseras pas partir tant qu'il ne t'aura pas répondu. Dusses-tu te battre contre lui. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, de toute façon. Et cela ne manque pas du tout. Tu as juste le temps de laisser choir tes affaires et tes armes que s'en suit une bagarre entre toi et ton petit frère. Si, auparavant, vos parents vous sommaient de vous arrêter immédiatement, plus personne est là pour vous stopper. Laissant ainsi éclater toute votre fureur, votre frustration, tous les non-dits et toute cette colère refoulée depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps._

 _Lorsque vous cessez enfin, vos vêtements sont déchirés à certains endroits et votre coiffeur est complètement défait. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous êtes essoufflés et vous avez mal un peu partout. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Nori se dirige à nouveau vers la sortie, mais tu le laisses faire cette fois. Bien te prend._

 _\- Si tu tiens tant à savoir où se trouve notre mère va donc le demander à Dame Dìs._

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de pousser un long soupir fatigué. Depuis ce jour, ta relation avec ton frère est toujours restée courtoise. Tu ne le voyais que pour de rares moments et bien que tu ne cessais de le gronder pour ses méfaits lorsqu'il venait se cacher des autorités chez toi, tu ne cherchais pas à l'en empêcher plus que ça. C'était un accord tacite entre lui et toi. Tu le laisses bâtir sa vie comme il l'entend et il ne parle pas des parents devant votre petit frère. Ce dernier avait déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas de parents, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour connaître la triste vérité. Néanmoins, Nori t'avait juré que tu serais celui qui lui expliquerait tout dans les moindres détails. Tu étais celui qui avait le plus de tact.

\- Vous allez provoquer des tempêtes à force de soupirer, murmura Gandalf qui ne dormait point.

Tu grognes en guise de réponse et lui tourne ostensiblement le dos. Tu grognes un peu plus, la racine sous toi te fait désagréablement mal. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de tempêtes provoqués par des soupirs. Cela n'a aucun sens. Bah, sans doute des inepties de magicien fou, à n'en pas douté. Tu jettes un coup d'œil vers le sorcier vagabond et ce dernier ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Tu fuis son regard. C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? Tu le regardes une nouvelles fois et tu peux découvrir un sourire à la fois amusé et compatissant. Par ta barbe, se moquerait-il ouvertement de toi ? Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de Dori. Alors que tu te redresses dans le but de le fustiger, il prend la parole avant que tu en ais même le temps, semblant avoir deviné tes intentions.

\- Venez fumez avec moi, maître nain.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fumerai avec vous, te rebiffes-tu.

\- Peut-être parce que vous ne parvenez à trouver le sommeil.

Tu ouvres la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il n'a pas totalement tord. Seule ton herbe à pipe saurait calmer tes sombres pensées. Tu grognes, agacé d'avoir ainsi le clapet fermé, mais tu ne rechigne néanmoins pas à t'installer à ses côtés afin de ne pas gêner les dormeurs.

 _\- Hors de mon chemin !_

 _Tu voudrais courir, te précipiter vers la demeure de la famille Durin, mais tes jambes flageolantes et cotonneuses ont bien du mal à te porter, te permettant seulement de faire de grand pas, trottinant presque. Malgré toutes tes réflexions, tu ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi Nori n'a voulu te répondre franchement et t'a seulement indiqué d'aller voir Dame Dìs. Cela est de mauvais augure et tu n'aimes pas ça. Pas ça du tout. C'est pour cela que tu te montres bien plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire, d'autant plus que tu reviens juste de longs mois de voyage, de combat et de recherche, pleurant ta perte et cherchant ton chemin. De plus, à peine es-tu rentré qu'il te faut te battre contre ton frère pour avoir réponse à ta question. Tu es fatigué, tu faim, soif et tu es sale. Tu as horreur de sentir la crasse sur ta peau et tes poils. C'est trop désagréable._

 _Tu aurais peut-être dû frapper avant de rentrer, mais tu es bien trop impatient, inquiet, énervé pour quoi que ce soit. Alors tu te fiches de voir Dwalin assit par terre, en train de jouer avec les deux frères, Thorin assit sur un siège en train de boire une chope de bière tout en regardant ses neveux s'amuser avec leur deuxième « oncle » et Dìs tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, d'autant plus que cela bien longtemps que son époux est mort. Tu n'y comprends goutte, mais cela t'importe peu._

 _\- Dori. Où est père ? Demande Thorin._

 _Cette question reste des plus simple, mais elle est suffisante pour te désarçonner et te calmer immédiatement alors que tu t'apprêtais à charger la princesse de questions. Tu affiches une mine désolée tandis que tu présentes platement tes excuses. Le roi a disparu, le roi est mort. Vous avez passé des semaines à la recherche de son corps ou d'indices le concernant, mais rien du tout. Vous êtes rentrez bredouille. Tout le monde s'assombrit. Il n'y a que les deux petits princes qui ne comprennent pas tellement ce qu'il se passe. Ils savent que quelque chose de triste vient d'être annoncé. Tu baisses la tête. Tu n'aurais pas du pénétrer de front dans cette demeure qui vient de perdre un nouveau de leur famille. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un au combat._

 _Un bruissement provenant de vêtement que tu devines raffiné te fait tourner ta tête toute penaud, t'en voulant de t'être montré égoïste. Mais la femme qui s'avance vers toi ne semble pas t'en tenir rigueur, tenant un poupon enrubanné dans un chaud tissu violet. Tu fronces les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dame Dìs te le tend. Ce n'est pas toi le père de l'enfant. Tu n'es même pas marié. Elle insiste pourtant et tu te retrouves à porter maladroitement un nouveau-né dans tes bras, ne sachant qu'en faire._

 _\- Il s'appelle Ori._

 _La compréhension finit enfin par éclairer ton visage._

La fumée s'insinuant dans tes poumons suffit amplement pour calmer tes émois, d'autant plus que le loufoque magicien errant ne semble pas vouloir prendre l'initiative de prendre la parole. Il te laisse en paix. Grand bien te fasse car tu n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde pour le rabrouer ouvertement. Il est certes votre guide, mais tu n'as nullement confiance en lui, tout comme tu n'as aucune confiance en ce Bilbo Baggins qui ne fait que vous ralentir depuis le début de l'expédition. Tu apprécies grandement l'odeur de cette fragrance fruitée qui s'insinue dans tes narines ainsi que dans tes poumons, douce drogue dont tu ne te passeras jamais. Tu en as pris d'ailleurs un bon gros stock en prévision des jours difficiles à venir. Ton regard finit par se fixer à nouveau vers ton plus jeune frère endormi, inconscient du danger perpétuel qui les traque, les surveille et les menaces. Tu as peur pour sa vie, mais tu refuses d'en dire un seul mot.

\- Il ne vous en a jamais voulu, fit soudainement, mais doucement Gandalf.

Tu ne réponds pas. Il n'y a rien à y répondre et tu ne veux, en plus, certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce dont il parle et tu ne désires pas pénétrer dans un débat qui te fera sentir comme le plus incompris des enfants – tu as noté que le vieillard était très doué pour faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins à ses yeux. Alors tu continus de fumer en silence, demandant silencieusement à Mahal ce qu'il avait bien fait de mal pour en être arrivé là. Un ronflement de la part de Nori et tu sais pourquoi tu as tenu à participer à cette dangereuse expédition. C'est à cause de tes deux petits frères qui ont voulu assister Thorin Oakenshield. Si apprendre que Nori allait y participer ne fut pas un problème pour toi, il en fut tout autrement quand Ori t'annonça avec force et conviction qu'il avait également pris la décision d'y aller. Tu avais grondé, tempêté. Il s'était rebiffé, avait crié. Tout ceci sous les sarcasmes de Nori qui aimait rabaisser le plus jeune ou toi. C'était très, très – très, très – énervant.

\- Vous ne pouvez faire plus ce que vous faites déjà pour lui.

\- Mêlez de vos affaires de magicien, vous, grognes-tu, agacé.

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais._

 _\- Tais-toi, pauvre idiot. Tu ne sais rien du tout._

 _\- Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi…_

 _La rixe verbale cesse, mais c'est tout simplement parce que vos voix sont recouvertes par les pleurs incessants du bébé qui semble récalcitrant à toutes propositions et suppositions. Pourtant, cela n'a pas été faute d'avoir cherché et de s'être creusé la tête pendant des heures pour trouver une solution à ce problème épineux. Tu t'apprêtes à pousser un long soupir de désespoir lorsque tu entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Tu te retiens à grande peine de crier d'agacement. Comme si c'était vraiment le moment de vous déranger ainsi. C'est quand même un cas de force majeur, là. Mais quel n'est pas votre soulagement lorsque tu découvres que l'importun n'est autre que Dame Dìs qui affiche actuellement un sourire amusé et entendu._

 _\- Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, fais-tu avec un soulagement non feint._

 _\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide._

 _Elle prend le petit dans ses bras seulement après avoir demandé la permission et ce dernier se tait aussitôt sous les yeux ébaubis des deux frères alors que le bébz gazouille dans les bras de la femme. Elle leur explique alors patiemment qu'Ori ressent parfaitement toute leur appréhension et leur doute et qu'il s'en trouve mal à l'aise._

 _\- Vous devez l'accepter._

 _Accepter ce dernier morceau, ce dernier fragment de souvenir de vos parents et de vos jours heureux. L'accepter au sein de votre famille._

 _Accepter que vous n'êtes plus que trois._


	11. Dwalin - Blooshed

Bloodshed

Empreinte(s) – Dwalin

 _A_ _vant, au lieu de parler nous chantions_

 _Avant, au lieu de courir nous dansions_

 _La vie est courte, mais pas un jour n'est perdu_

 _Le monde tourne et tourne_

 _Et nous continuons et nous continuons._

Le chant de ces elfes t'agace plus que de coutumes. Tu as beau toujours sut faire prendre d'une patience quasi olympienne, il y a toujours une limite à ne pas franchir. Et cette rengaine s'en trouve à la limite. Tu n'apprécies pas du tout ceux que tu appelles les bouffeurs de salade. Ils sont niais, hautain, arrogant, persuadés que vous n'êtes que des barbares aveuglés par l'or et se croient au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Tout cela parce qu'ils vivent plus longtemps et sont adulés par les hommes et apparemment, par les hobbits également au vu du comportement somme tout énervant de votre cambrioleur. Tu remarques les étoiles pleines les mirettes quand il n'a été que dédain pour vous. Tu distingues ton ébahissement vis-à-vis de l'architecture bien elfique quand tu as bien devine son je-m'en-foutiste pour les cités naines. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant, après tout. Il vit entouré de verdure quand vous vivez entouré de roches et de pierreries. Il vit dans la simplicité quand vous appréciez vivre dans le faste à votre manière. Il aime la tranquillité quand vous vous mettez un point d'honneur à tester votre bravoure et votre expérience dans l'art du combat dans des rixes parfois extrêmement dangereuses.

Tu doutes fortement de la survie de ce semi-homme, partageant les pensées de ton leader sur son utilité et sa motivation. Il est là seulement parce que le magicien le lui a ordonné et rien d'autre. Il devrait rester là, dans cette citadelle elfique et ne pas vous suivre, ne pas vous encombres, mais tu ne fais part de ton avis à personne, tenant à rester neutre jusqu'au bout des ongles du moins, en apparence. Tu n'apprécies guère la présence de ce sorcier errant qui apparaît aussi vite qu'il a disparu, vous laissant tomber dans les pires moments.

 _De Gwathlò à Fangorn_

 _De Fornost à la Moria_

 _De Bruinen à la Comté_

 _De Carn Dûm à Dagorlad_

 _De Esgaroth à Eryn Vorn_

 _Des Monts de Fer au Bois de Chet._

Sérieusement, qu'ils se taisent. Qu'ils ne prononcent plus une seule syllabe et vous laissent en pax. Jamais vous n'avez cherché querelles avec ces elfes-là, mais ils vont finir par perdre quelques dents à leur dentier s'ils continuent dans cette agaçante lancée.

Ne peuvent-ils donc se taire, s'agace soudainement Dori.

Tu n'en réponds rien, mais tu es, pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec ce nain. Lui aussi, t'énerve un peu. Trop raffiné, trop aux goût luxueux, trop propre sur lui. Trop… elfe à ton goût. Bon, certes, pas à ce point-là et cette injure est bien trop gros pour permettre de qualifier un nain ainsi, mais ses manières n'en sont pas loin. Tu es même persuadé qu'il n'a jamais pu trouver une naine avec un comportement pareil. Dans le cas contraire, tu plains la pauvre épouse qui doit supporter pareil énergumène.

 _Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?_

 _Tu réponds en un grognement approbateur, les traits tirés et la peau ainsi que les vêtements striés de trace de sang qui ne t'appartient pas. Tu reviens d'une expédition où vous y avez croisé des gobelins désireux de vous retrouver raides et complètement refroidis. Résultat des courses, ce sont eux qui ce sont retrouvés à l'état de cadavre, une minorité fuyant pour leur vit. Téméraire, mais pas courageux. Tu te souviens avoir craché au sol en guise d'injure pour leur couardise, prêt à leur courir après pour terminer ce combat et les décimer jusqu'au dernier._

 _Tu ne fais pas attention à la serveuse qui vous apporte la bière pour toi et ton grand frère. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il te regarde fixement avec un sourire de connivence et tu t'en moques bien. Généralement, quand il fait ça, c'est que ce n'est jamais bon pour ton matricule. Tu es même persuadé qu'un plan machiavélique est en train de prendre forme dans sa boîte crânienne et tu le sens moyen. Tu as presque envie de lui demander ce qui lui prend de sourire comme ça, mais tu te restreins. Ca va sûrement être encore ne explication bancale et sibylline qui va te triturer le cerveau pendant des jours. Autant ne pas tester le Balrog qui sommeil en Balin. Tu sens que tu vas le regretter, sinon. Sauf qu'il ne semble toujours pas vouloir se départir de son sourire que tu qualifierais de maléfique, mais tu n'en diras rien, et que ça te rend de plus en plus curieux._

 _Quoi ? Craques-tu d'un ton bourru._

 _Tu lui plais._

 _Quoi, la bière ou le repas? Tu les apprécies beaucoup également. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que tu lui as conseillé de venir manger un jour à cette taverne. D'autant plus que tu as droit à un bonne portion, satisfaisant ainsi ton gros appétit. Non, tu n'es pas un goinfre. Tu es un guerrier, tu te dépenses beaucoup, tu as besoin de donner de quoi permettre ton corps à tenir la journée. Non mais oh ! Tu regardes à nouveau et il semblerait qu'il ne parle pas du tout du repas, mais d'autre chose. Tu ne vois seulement pas du tout ce que ça peut être._

 _Qui ?_

… _Tu le fais exprès, dis-moi._

 _Non._

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne remarques pas ce genre de chose. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, cher frère._

 _Je parle de la serveuse._

 _Eh bien quoi, la serveuse ?_

 _Elle te trouve à son goût, sombre idiot. Et je me demande bien comment ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver, fait-il avec lassitude._

 _Toi, tu tentes d'enregistrer, de traiter, traduire et enfin de comprendre l'information._

 _Oh._

Voilà pour la joie, Thorin Oakenshield. Vous pouvez regagner vos salles en sécurité tout le trésor est à vous – pour le moment. Mais d'autres que les oiseaux vont venir en masse ici. La nouvelle de la mort du gardien s'est déjà répandue de tous côtés, et la richesse de Thror n'a pas perdu aux récits qui se sont transmis durant tant d'années bien des gens sont avides de s'assurer une part du gâteau. Déjà une troupe d'elfes est en route, et des oiseaux de proie les suivent dans l'espoir de combats et de carnage. Sur les rives du lac, les hommes murmurent que leurs malheurs sont dus aux nains, car ils sont sans toit, un grand nombre a péri et Smaug a détruit la ville. Eux aussi pensent trouver une compensation dans votre trésor, que vous soyez vivants ou morts. C'est votre propre sagesse qui doit dicter votre conduite mais treize est bien peu comme reste du grand peuple de Durïn qui vivait jadis ici et qui est maintenant dispersé au loin. Si vous voulez suivre mes conseils, vous ne vous fierez pas au Maître des Hommes du Lac, mais plutôt à celui qui a abattu le dragon avec son arc. Celui-là est Bard, de la lignée de Girion c'est un homme sombre, mais loyal. Nous verrions de nouveau régner la paix entre les nains, les hommes et les elfes après la longue désolation mais cela peut vous coûter cher en or. J'ai dit.

Tu entends alors Thorin lui répond, tout en colère de cette annonce :

Tous nos remerciements, Roäc, fils de Carc. Vous et les vôtres ne serez pas oubliés. Mais les voleurs ne prendront pas, les violents n'emporteront pas une once de notre or tant que nous serons vivants. Si vous désirez gagner encore davantage notre reconnaissance, apportez-nous des nouvelles de quiconque approche. Je vous demanderai aussi, s'il en est encore parmi vous qui soient jeunes et vigoureux de l'aile, d'envoyer des messagers à nos frères des montagnes du Nord, tant à l'ouest qu'à l'est d'ici, et de leur faire connaître notre situation. Mais allez surtout chez mon cousin Daïn dans les Monts de Fer, car il a de nombreux nains bien armés, et c'est lui qui est le plus près d'ici. Priez-le de se hâter !

Je ne saurais dire si ce dessein est bon ou mauvais, croassa Roäc mais je ferai ce qui sera possible.

Tu regardes le vieux corbeau s'envoler, sans doute pour obéir aux demandes de l'héritier au trône sous la Montagne. Tu as un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de sensation qui te donne des frissons et qui te fait comprendre que certains d'entre vous ne vont pas en ressortir vivant. Tu pris Mahal pour te tromper, mais quand tu regardes le ciel se recouvrir de nuages sombres et menaçants, tu as un doute. Tu es persuadé quelque chose va très mal se passer. « _Mahal faites que personne ne meurt_ », fais-tu intérieurement.

Ton dieu n'écoutera pas tes paroles.

 _Danser avec une tribu cachée_

 _Apprendre pour bouger et voler_

 _Toucher le ciel avec nos mains_

 _Envie d'amour pour comprendre._

 _Apprendre que l'amour est précieux et tout aussi puissant soit-il, il a prix. Un prix que tu ne peux payer et que Mahal a décidé de prendre malgré tout et ce, contre ton gré. Mais il est votre créateur et vous ne pouvez absolument rien contre ses décisions. Tu ne comprends juste pas pourquoi cela t'arrive à toi. A elle. N'as-tu pas assez perdu. Mahal n'a-t-il pas assez appelé de tes compagnons d'arme auprès de lui, tes parents. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle était si douce malgré son caractère enflammée et son tempérament bornée. Elle était une épouse aimante qui savait te faire sentir faible en sa présence et fort en même temps. Faible face à son amour incommensurable. Fort parce qu'elle ne te rabaissait jamais et que tu pouvais la protéger à sa guise. La belle savait parfaitement te mener par le bout du nez, mais cela n'avait absolument pas d'importance._

 _Tu étais heureux._

 _Pourquoi diable t'a-t-il donc interdit ce bonheur que tu chérissais tant. Avait-il décidé que tu ne seras qu'un guerrier célibataire de plus, condamné à vivre seul avec le rêve de pouvoir fonder une famille, réduit en lambeau par la seule décision des dieux ? Non, tu ne veux pas. Tu refuses. Que Mahal te la rende. Tu ne veux plus de ton statut de guerrier émérite. Tu es prêt à abandonner tes haches, ta barbe, si c'est pour revoir son sourire et entendre à nouveau son rire. Voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur et sentir la chaleur de son corps étreindre tendrement le tien. Tu ne veux pas la perdre. Tu refuses. Il n'a pas le droit de te la prendre. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant._

 _Pas maintenant._

 _Mon frère, entends-tu._

 _Tu ignores cette voix que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille. Ce n'est pas celle que tu veux entendre, ce n'est pas celle que tu veux écouter. Cela fait maintenant une nuit entière que tu te trouves là, avachis sur le sol, protégeant de ton corps bâtis le corps éteint de ton épouse, cherchant désespérément un peu de ta chaleur corporelle. Pourquoi reste-t-elle irrémédiablement pâle comme la mort, froide et inerte. Ne va-t-elle donc pas revenir vers toi ? Ne veut-elle plus de toi. Non. Impossible. Vous attendiez un enfant. Les sages supputaient avec assurance qu'il s'agirait là d'une fille. Toi qui attendait un fils avec impatience, tu ne savais plus où se portait ta préférence. Vous aviez même trouvé un prénom. Elle pour garçon. Toi pour une fille. Dovör si cela avait été un garçon. Dara si cela avait été une fille. Mais le prénom n'a plus d'importance, à présent. Ta femme et ton enfant sont morts en même temps._

 _Il faut la laisser partir._

 _Un hoquet t'échappe et tu ne parviens plus à dresser cette barrière qui t'empêchait de pleurer jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne peux pas. La laisser partir serait admettre qu'elle est morte et qu'elle ne sera plus auprès de toi, que tu ne pourras pas la prendre dans tes bras et l'enlacer, humer son odeur et supporter ses humeurs, l'embrasser. L'aimer. Tu t'y refuses catégoriquement. Tu préfères encore périr avec elle, son corps collé contre le tien, tes mains recouverts de son sang, empreinte funèbre de ses efforts vains. Tu te refuses de te séparer d'elle. Ton cœur lui appartiendra toujours._

 _Jusqu'à ta mort._

Est-ce enfin le moment venu, celui où tu pousseras ton dernier souffle dans une bataille et où tu pourras enfin rejoindre ta femme, non sans oublier de dire ta façon de pensée à Mahal pour t'avoir offert ce bonheur pour te le retirer aussi cruellement. Combien de fois as-tu maudits ton créateur. Il a intérêt à se montrer compréhensif à ton arrivé car tu ne seras certainement pas le plus calme des nains. Tu sors tes haches et pousses un long hurlement guerrier, promesse de mort, de sang et de carnage. Tu souhaites mourir, mais ne te donnera jamais la mort.

Que les orcs viennent venger leurs frères. Tu as leur sang sur tes mains.

Et il ne sèchera jamais.


	12. Fili - Belong to my brother

Belong to my brother

Non, c'est faux. Ce n'est pas une fuite que tu tentes d'entreprendre, c'est seulement une tentative d'être seul. Loin de la pression et des obligations. Loin des propos inflexibles de ton oncle et de l'indifférence désolée de ta mère. Elle ne peut rien dire, rien faire. Bouche forcée d'être close bien qu'elle aimerait te soutenir. Son fils aîné. Le second héritier au trône après Thorin. Parfois, tu te prends à imaginer que tu n'es pas un être de sang royal, mais un simple nain, un forgeron ou mineur qui doit travailler pour pouvoir s'acheter son pain, sa demeure, ses vêtements. Souffrir du labeur, mais jouir de la liberté. Liberté de vivre comme tu l'entendrais, trouver une naine qui n'a pas forcément un noble sang. Tes obligations seraient celles que tu as choisies. Doux rêves que tu chéris secrètement. Tu n'en parles à personne. Pas même à ton frère qui ne comprendrait pas totalement ce désir de t'éloigner de tout. De plus, vous partagez déjà bien assez de choses, tu estimes que tu as droit à tes quelques secrets. Par ailleurs, tu es persuadé que Kili en a également.

 _\- Que fais-tu donc, mon frère ?_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _Tu as parfaitement conscience que tu ne parais absolument pas crédible avec une main derrière ton dos, cachant quelque chose à la vue de tous, l'air gêné et faussement innocent. Sans parler de tes joues rosissant. Tu pourrais très bien mettre ce dernier point sur le compte de l'effort, mais tu doutes fortement que ton frère te croit. Tu le sais intelligent. D'ailleurs, tu le vois arquer un sourcil et pincer ses lèvres, flairant ta cachotterie à cent lieues. Tu déglutis difficilement alors que tu vois ton frère esquisser finalement un sourire qui ne te dit absolument rien de bon. Tu le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est le sourire qu'il affiche quand il a une idée derrière la tête et que ça sent mauvais pour la personne fixée ainsi en l'occurrence, toi. Tu le sens mal, mais vraiment mal. Surtout avec cette grimace machiavélique qu'il arbore actuellement._

 _\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _\- Qui donc ? Fais-tu en tentant de jouer les innocents._

 _Vain espoir de croire que ton frère seulement capable d'abandonner son investigation. Alors qu'il t'avait laissé en plan pendant une semaine – tu lui en veux encore pour cela – il a découvert le pot aux roses lors de l'une de tes rares indiscrétions et n'a pas manqué de le faire savoir à qui le voulait bien que tu avais une naine en vue. Indiscret frère. Il s'en veut encore pour ces actions-là._

\- Messire Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous donc rien faire contre ce déluge ?

\- Il pleut, maître Dori. Et si vous voulez que cela cesse, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien ?

Tu entends le nain ronchonner de mécontentement et tu le comprendrais dans d'autres circonstances, si tu n'avais pas l'esprit ailleurs, plongé dans tes pensées. Tu entends ton frère te parler, mais tu ne l'entends pas. Tu ne remarques pas son air désolé alors qu'il te voit triturer l'anneau que tu portes secrètement en pendentif. Il sait ce qu'il signifie, ce qu'il veut dire et il s'en veut pour sa présence. C'est de sa faute s'il est là, attaché à une chaîne en or blanc. Il n'était pourtant pas prédestiné à ce genre de décorum. Non, sa signification était bien plus importante. Le métal a été finement travaillé pendant des heures et perlé de minuscules tourmalines teintées de jaune. A l'intérieur était gravée le nom de la naine pour qui le bijou était destiné. Le nom était presque effacé. Tu y as veillé personnellement.

 _C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de votre mère et vous n'avez rien à lui offrir. C'est assez embêtant, d'autant plus que tu l'as déjà entendu soupirer, murmurant dans sa barbe, qu'il faudrait qu'elle aimerait bien avoir un nouveau doulcemelle, l'actuel étant trop vieux, trop abîmé et se désaccordant beaucoup trop rapidement. Tu aimerais beaucoup le lui en offrir un nouveau, mais tu n'es qu'un enfant et un nain de ton âge n'a aucun argent de poche. Tu fais la moue. Tu aimerais vraiment faire plaisir à ta mère, mais tu ne sais pas du tout comment faire. Tu ne peux pas également en parler à ton petit frère. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs bien occupé à jouer avec ses jouets en bois tandis que, toi, tu regardes fixement les forgerons en train de travail dans la chaleur presque intenable des forges, comme si ces travailleurs seraient capables de te donner une solution seulement grâce à leur présence._

 _\- Que Mahal soit loué !_

 _Tu trouves enfin la réponse et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sauter sur tes pieds, tout guilleret et tout impatient de mettre ton plan à exécution. Ton excitation n'échappe bien évidemment pas à Kili qui te suit. Tu as beau lui dire que c'est un secret et qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'il vienne, ton petit frère est beaucoup trop têtu et curieux pour seulement t'écouter. Il te fait cet air de chien battu. Celui qu'il utilise à chaque fois qu'il veut obtenir quelque chose coûte que coûte. Le genre de regard auquel on ne résiste pas. D'ailleurs, c'est ton cas, surtout quand il te dit « s'il te plaît » avec cette si petite voix attendrissante qui fait craquer tout le monde. Même ton oncle lorsqu'il montre des signes évidents de colère. Oui, même lui. C'est pour dire. Toi, tu as beau essayé de faire la même chose, c'est un échec cuisant garantie._

 _Pas juste du tout._

 _Tu finis par céder, comme d'habitude, et lui explique dans les grandes lignes la décision que tu as prise. Trouver un cadeau pour votre mère. Le voilà tout exciter, criant et sautillant sans cesse comme quoi il veut t'aider. Tu acquiesces très rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit. Ton secret n'en sera bientôt plus un s'il continu son vacarme._

Tu ne caches pas ton air désolé tandis que Kili est en train de se faire gronder par ton oncle à cause de votre petite blague envers votre pauvre petit cambrioleur qui est maintenant pâle de peur à la simple idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec un mangeur de chair fraîche. D'autant plus, que vous en avez tous conscience, l'humble hobbit qu'il est ne sait pas du tout se battre. Il ne fait pas partie de ses créatures qui ont compris que pour mieux se défendre, il faut tuer. Sans aucun remord.

Balin prend la parole et raconte en détail l'histoire de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug le Terrible. Le dernier de sa race et pourtant la plus grande source de vos malheurs. Tandis que tout le monde avale ses paroles comme s'il s'agit de la plus exquise et la plus envoûtante des boissons. Pas toi. Toi, tu écoutes tout cela d'une seule oreille, prenant l'air concentré seulement pour faire genre et faire croire à tout le monde que cette histoire te passionne également. Tu connais ce passage de votre passé par cœur. En tant que second héritier au trône, tu te dois de connaître tout ce que ton peuple a traversé jusqu'à la naissance du premier membre de votre race. A cause de cela, tu envies très souvent ton petit frère qui n'a pas à subir tout cet enseignement que l'on t'impose depuis ton enfance. Lui, il est plus libre que toi. Il n'a pas écouter votre oncle parler politique, économique et justice pendant des heures entières. Assister aux réunions qui peuvent durer une éternité, aux doléances qui se terminent parfois à la fin de la journée. Et lorsque tu pars enfin te coucher, tu n'as qu'une seule envie : dormir.

 _\- Bonjour, monsieur._

 _\- Bien, le bonjour, petit prince. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Je voudrais acheter cet doulcemelle pour l'anniversaire de notre maman, fais-tu avec un regard rempli d'espoir._

 _\- Mais bien sûr. Vous avez de quoi payer, j'espère ?_

 _Ah. Voici le véritable nœud du problème. C'était l'évidence même et pourtant, tu n'y as pas pensé une seule seconde. Tu affiches une mine désolée et toute triste au fabricant, lui faisant aisément comprendre que tu n'as absolument rien du tout. Du coin de l'œil, tu vois ton petit frère faire son air de chien battu. L'adulte se renfrogne quand il comprend et surtout quand il vous voit faire. Vous restez comme ça pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que vous l'entendiez pousser un long soupir. Tu le vois passer une main sur son visage, vaincu._

 _\- Très bien. Voici ce que vous pouvez faire._

 _Le sourire se reforme sur ton faciès lorsqu'il t'explique que sa femme tient un stand un peu plus loin où elle vend des plantes médicinales._

 _\- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est d'aller la voir et de venir de ma part et de lui donner ce mot, explique-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin. Si vous travaillez bien, je vous offre ce doulcemelle pour votre mère._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Fais-tu plein d'espoir._

 _\- Si tout se passe bien, vous le recevrez demain matin, assure-t-il._

 _A peine vous donne-t-il le parchemin que vous le remerciez et courrez en direction du stand de son épouse._

 _C'est fou ce qu'un regard d'enfant peut faire._

\- Tu es bien songeur, mon frère.

Tu sors de tes pensées, surprit que l'on t'adresse la parole alors que tout le monde dort. Tu regardes le ciel étoilé dénué de nuage. Oui, c'est bien la nuit et tu peux entendre distinctement les ronflements mélangés de tes comparses plongés dans un sommeil mérité et surtout réparateur.

\- Mon frère ?

Tu tournes enfin ta tête vers Kili. Ce dernier est allongé sur le côté, te regardant avec une mine inquiète. Tu n'es jamais resté silencieux aussi longtemps. Tu ne te tournes pas vers lui, tu restes sur le dos à regarder le plafond malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement dénué d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas que tu ne tiennes pas à parler avec ton frère, mais tu ne veux pas lui montrer que tu ressens des douleurs à certaines de tes côtes. Sûrement dû à ton saut lorsque vous avez sauvé votre peau en sautant dans ce passage secret menant à la Dernière Maison Hospitalière de l'Ouest. Personne ne sait que tu t'es blessé.

\- Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Kili. Elle ne représente plus rien pour moi.

Mensonge.

 _\- Alors, mon frère ? Comment se nomme-t-elle ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, tentes-tu de nier._

 _C'est un trait assez agaçant de ton petit frère dont il n'a jamais su – ou plutôt voulu – s'en débarrasser. Lorsque sa curiosité se trouve être titillé, il ne lâche jamais l'affaire et est prêt harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la réponse. Et pas la peine de tenter de détourner son attention sur autre chose, cela ne fonctionnera pas du tout. Tu déglutis alors que tu le vois faire son sourire démoniaque, le genre qui t'indique qu'il sait déjà tout sur tout, mais qu'il souhaite quand même que tu te trahisses et que tu craches le morceau dans les moindres détails. Et dire que votre mère ainsi que votre oncle sont tous deux persuadés qu'il est un ange._

 _\- Arrête, je t'ai vu travailler pendant des jours à la forge._

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, te renfrognes-tu._

 _C'est bon. Tu es coincé dans les mailles de son filet._

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, mon frère.

\- Je le sais, oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

La douleur atroce qui traverse tout ton corps te fait grimacer alors que tu es actuellement allongé sur le sol boueux. Tu parviens tout de même à te redresser sur un coude, rampant difficilement jusqu'à ton frère immobile à quelques mètres de toi. Un arrière goût de rouille pénètre dans ta bouche alors que tu continues de bouger jusqu'à arriver enfin à la hauteur de Kili. Ce dernier est incapable de bouger, tu le sais, tu as vu dans quel état il se trouve. Et tu as également tout à fait conscience qu'il a peur en ce moment même. Tu pousses un long grognement alors que tu uses de tes dernières forces pour arriver enfin à sa hauteur. Tu as mal partout et, allongé sur le sol, tu comprends que tu ne seras capable de ne plus aucun effort. Il a la tête tournée vers toi et sa respiration est saccadée tandis que tu peux distinguer du rouge entre ses dents. Tu es horrifié, mais tu sais que tu es exactement dans le même état que lui. Tu es gravement blessé et tu as tout à fait conscience que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir. Pas cette fois.

Il te tend la main et tu l'attrapes aussitôt.

\- C'était entièrement de ma faute, Fili. Si tu as du faire ce choix…

\- Je te l'ai déjà répété maintes fois. Tu es mon frère et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer.

\- Mais… tu l'aimais…

 _Tu es en sueur, épuisé et affamé et tu rends d'un pas plus que certain en direction de tes appartements dans le but plus qu'évident de prendre un bon bain chaud. La semaine a été plus qu'éprouvante et tu réclames quelques heures de pause et un repos plus que mérité. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gobelins ont essayé de s'emparer de plusieurs de vos tunnels abandonnés sauf deux dont il y eut une vingtaine de victime. Vous êtes arrivés à tant avant qu'il n'y ait plus de mort ou de blessé, mais maintenant que tout est terminé, il te faut te laver et ensuite soigner tes quelques blessures que tu as écopé en combattant ces fils de Morgoth. Rien de grave, mais cela reste quelque peu douloureux. Peut-être même que tu pourrais aller la voir et sans doute lui demander une petite ballade en tête-à-tête._

 _Elle avait été distante toutes les autres fois, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci sera différente. Peut-être qu'elle cédera enfin à tes avances._


	13. Gandalf - Gandalf means me

Gandalf means… me

Respirer. Tu as besoin de respirer. Ce corps dans lequel on t'a mis a besoin d'oxygène et c'est une nécessité dont tu n'as absolument pas l'habitude. Avant, il te suffisait de te déplacer au gré de tes envies et tu n'as nul besoin de poumons, d'estomac, de cœur, ou bien même de cerveau pour survivre et surtout vivre. Tu es une entité libre comme l'air, libre de te rendre où bon te semble dans les jardins de la Lòrien de Valinor dès lors que tu le désires. Tu aimais ta vie tel qu'elle était et tu as longtemps souhaité que rien ne change. Mais les Valar ont semblé en avoir décidé autrement puisque des décennies après ta naissance, après des années de paix total, ils t'ont donné l'ordre de te rendre en Terre du Milieu, là où le mal ronge tous les êtres vivants sans exception. Lorsque Valië Nienna, à la fin de l'un de ses enseignements, consistant à apprendre la compassion ainsi que la patience, lui fit savoir que Manwë et Varda désirait te voir, tu sus immédiatement qu'une mission importante allait t'incomber et que ces doux moments de calme avaient assez duré. Eux deux t'ont même assuré qu'il était temps pour toi de prendre les armes.

 _« […] et le dernier vint, qui parut le moins considérable de tous, plus petit que les autres est plus âgé d'aspect, et il avait les cheveux gris et vêture grise, et il s'appuyait sur un bâton. »_

C'est ainsi que les gens te voient, c'est ainsi que ton enveloppe charnelle se présente. Au début, tu ne comprenais pourquoi on t'avait revêtu d'un corps d'un vieillard, mais avec le temps qui passe, tu as compris cette nécessité de te présenter en tant que vieil homme au cours de tous tes longs voyages. Qui se douterait bien qu'une personne âgée déambulant ici et là sur toute la Terre du Milieu puisse être un puissant Istari envoyé pour combattre le Mal. C'est un parfait déguisement que même Sauron n'a pas suspecté en premier lieu. Il a mis du temps à comprendre. Il faut dire qu'un vieux vagabond se présentant avec une longue barbe et des cheveux gris, s'appuyant sur un bâton, portant un grand chapeau bleu pointu ainsi qu'une longue cape grise, d'une écharpe argentée et de hautes bottes noires, ça n'inspire pas tout de suite la suspicion et la méfiance. Et ça t'a bien servi.

Presque sur toute la Terre du Milieu, tu ne t'es fait que des amis. Oh, tu as bien rencontré quelques personnes récalcitrantes, sans compter des fils de Morgoth qui sont devenu tes ennemis naturels depuis que tu as accepté la tâche que t'ont incombé Manwë et Varda, mais ils sont bien peu nombreux comparés à tous tes alliés et cela arrange bien tes projets. Tu ne les caches pas, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Du moins, aucun mortel ne sait que tu es un Istari. Ils te prennent tous pour un magicien sauf les elfes, bien plus sage que les autres races, ont conscience de ce que tu es, de qui tu es. Tu ne peux rien leur cacher et c'est tant mieux, car tu n'es pas obligé de constamment parler de façon sibylline. Tu peux être toi-même. Encore plus, en présence de Galadriel. Belle et douce elfe qui sait tout de toi et qui sait te remonter le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas. C'est pour cela que tu aimes te rendre dans la forêt de la Lòrien lorsque tu en as l'occasion. Ces bois te rappellent le lieu où Valië Nienna t'apprenait des choses. Tu peux rester au calme. Tu peux respirer.

Mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

 _Tu descends du rocher duquel tu t'es perché pour surveiller le semi-homme embrouiller les trois trolls jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève et les transforme en monstre de pierre pour l'éternité. Tu avais pensé au début de leur venir en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais le hobbit a, une nouvelle fois, su te surprendre au moment où tu t'y es attendu le moins. C'est pour cela que tu ne sors des fourrés que maintenant, alors que les nains s'entraident à se défaire de leurs liens. Thorin est le premier à t'adresser la parole une fois que tout le monde est monté en selle et reparti en petit trot en direction de l'est._

 _\- Où étiez-vous donc allé, si je puis me permettre de vous le demander ?_

 _\- Jeter un regard en avant, réponds-tu._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené juste à temps ?_

 _\- Un regard en arrière, fais-tu en esquissant un sourire._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Mais pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair ?_

 _\- J'étais parti examiner la route. Elle deviendra bientôt dangereuse et difficile. Aussi étais-je anxieux de réapprovisionner notre petite réserve e vivres, je n'étais pas allé bien loin, cependant, lorsque je rencontrai une paire d'amis de Rivendell._

 _\- Où est-ce ? coupe Bilbo._

 _\- N'interrompez pas ! Râles-tu. Avec de la chance, vous arriverez dans quelques jours, maintenant, et vous découvrirez tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce sujet. Je disais donc que j'avais rencontré deux des gens d'Elrond. Ils se hâtaient par crainte des trolls. Ce sont eux qui m'apprirent que trois de ces créatures étaient descendus de la montagne et s'étaient installés dans les bois non loin de la route. Après avoir fait fuir les gens de la région, ils guettaient les étrangers. J'eus aussitôt l'impression que ma présence était nécessaire. Regardant en arrière, je vis au loin un feu, et j'allai dans cette direction. Vous savez la suite. Mais, je vous en prie, faites plus attention la prochaine fois, sans quoi nous n'arriverons jamais nulle part !_

 _\- Merci !_

 _Et ce grand gaillard avait bien intérêt à te remercier parce que tu sais pertinemment que tu vas risquer ta plusieurs fois dans cette histoire et il faut dire que ce prince héritier à un caractère de balrog c'est toi qui le dit._

Tu suis Radagast jusque dans les confins de la Forêt Noire et tu découvres avec horreur à quel point le Mal se répand rapidement dans les terres de l'Est pour investir toutes les créations d'Ilùvatar. Cela t'inquiète fortement. Le Mal n'a jamais autant grandi que depuis la Grande Guerre contre Morgoth. Tu n'y as pas participé et tu ne souhaiterais pas le faire pour n'importe quel prix, mais tu as parfaitement conscience que cette bataille contre Smaug et surtout contre Sauron sera la plus grande bataille dans laquelle tu auras à combattre. Peut-être vas-tu mourir, mais tu es préparé à cela. Contrairement aux Hommes, tu n'as pas peur de la mort. Elle n'est que la fin d'une vie qui laissera la place à une autre.

Et tu la vois enfin, cette forteresse en ruine et abandonnée présumée abandonnée. Si tu sais ton ami un peu perché sur les bords, tu le connais honnête, doux et extrêmement protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit des choses qu'il aime comme les animaux, les arbres la nature. C'est tout ce qui l'importe et c'est une très bonne chose. Il faut que quelqu'un se soucie de ce dont tout le monde se moque. Tu te retiens de déglutir devant cet amas de pierre construis par les hommes d'antan, recouverts, de branches grimpantes épineuses et mortes. Il n'y a plus rien de bon à l'intérieur de ces murs. Ce qui y vit est totalement imprégné par le Mal et ce dernier est présent. Il est là. Tu peux le sentir et tu t'avances à pas de loup sur ce pont qui sépare la forêt et cette place forte, tous les sens en alerte. Mais il arrive quelque chose que tu n'as pas prévu. Le ponceau s'effondre juste derrière toi, empêchant ainsi ton comparse de te suivre, vous séparant. Tu es seul contre les Ténèbres et pour la toute première fois, tu commences à ressentir quelque chose de très humain : la peur.

 _C'est un temps d'accalmie que vous n'avez plus l'habitude de connaître depuis le début de cette dangereuse aventure – sans compter le repos de quelques semaines dans la Dernière Maison Hospitalière de l'Ouest dirigé par le Seigneur Elrond – et vous êtes tous bien aise d'avoir pris la décision de vous arrêter quelques instants dans cette quête pour vous permettre de faire un brin de toilette dans cette rivière peu profonde, claire et pierreuse à l'endroit du gué où il se trouve. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin secs, la Compagnie reprirent la marche, guidé par toi-même, dans les hautes herbes, e long des rangées de chênes aux grands bras et des ormes élancés. Tu leurs à explique que Quelqu'un avec taillé la pierre où les Aigles vous ont déposé et qu'Il la nommé le Carrock et que tu escomptes demander assistance à ce Quelqu'un._

 _\- Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-on le Carrock ? Demande Bilbo, tout en cheminant à ton côté._

 _\- Il l'a appelé le Carrock, parce que carrock est le mot qu'il emploie pour cela. Il appelle les chose de ce genre des carrocks, et ceci est le Carrock, parce que ce le seul qui soit près de chez lui et qu'il le connaît bien._

 _\- Qui l'appelle ainsi ? Qui le connaît ?_

 _\- Le Quelqu'un dont j'ai parlé, un très grand personnage. Vous devrez tous être très polis quand je vous le présenterai. Je le ferai lentement, deux par deux, je pense et il vous faudra prendre garde à ne pas l'ennuyer, ou Dieu sait ce qui se passera. Il peut être effroyable quand il est en colère, bien qu'il se montre assez bienveillant quand on ne le contrarie point. Mais, je vous préviens, il se courrouce facilement._

 _Les nains t'empressent de question et te demandent dans le même temps si tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un de plus aimable, et cela t'agace un peu. Ne sont-ils donc jamais reconnaissants de ton aide ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'en aller que cela ne changerai pas grand-chose._

Tu te réveilles. Tu ne te souviens pas t'être endormi. C'est étrange. D'autant plus que de vives douleurs te font grimacer et gémir. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu veux te redresser, étrier ton dos et regarder autour de toi, mais tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas possible. Tu es emprisonné dans une cage de fer et tu ne peux pas bouger. Même tourner la tête t'est impossible. C'est donc avec horreur que tu contemples cette immense armée se préparer pour un bataille que tu crains ne pas pouvoir y participé du fait de ton incarcération. Néanmoins, les doutes s'envolent et tu demandes à Manwë pourquoi diable le Conseil Blanc, et surtout Saroumane, n'a pas voulu te croire, a refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur le danger imminent qui guette la Terre du Milieu. Seuls toi et Radagast avez eu conscience du danger, mais cela n'a pas été suffisant pour le Mage Blanc, votre cher ton chef.

Il est resté sourd à vos avertissements.

Tout le monde savait, pourtant, que Sauron n'avait pas été détruit. Son âme s'était évaporé, enfui se cacher dans un recoin sombre de l'Est ici, à Dol Guldur. Et la découverte des prisons éventrées de ses neufs serviteurs prouvent bien son retour proche. Les trolls, les araignées, les wargs et les orcs. Tout était signe de sa présence maléfique et tout le monde, sauf toi, a refusé de les lire, de les comprendre.

Et maintenant, il est probablement trop tard.

Tu gémis, la douleur t'aveugle alors qu'un spectre noir à la forme humanoïde s'approche de toi. Tu la devines fourbe, sournoise, mauvaise. Méphistophélique. Et sa voix d'outre-tombe ne laisse absolument aucun doute sur son identité.

Il est trop tard. Il n'y aura plus que le chaos… et la mort.

Sauron.

 _La promenade est calme. La balade est tranquille. Alors que, plusieurs années auparavant, tu aurais rencontrés moults d'wargs et d'orcs, ces créatures maéfique qui ne songent qu'à répondre la noirceur et la mort dans toute la Terre du Milieu, tout le long de ton escapade. Mais le Dragon est mort et l'armée de Sauron n'est plus. Il s'agit là d'un échec cuisant pour le Seigneur Noir. Tu as pourtant parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas la fin de cette guerre. Il reviendra encore plus puissant et plus dangereux que jamais et il faudra que tout le monde se tienne prêt pour le contrer et le détruire. Mais pour cela, il te faudra partir à la quête de l'Anneau. Tu n'as plus le choix._

 _Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas un voyage ordinaire que tu entreprends. Tout comme le précédent, tu es accompagné, non pas de plusieurs, mais d'un seul nain. Ce dernier a beaucoup tenu à t'accompagner afin de pouvoir rendre visite à un vieil ami qui a su vous tirer de bien sérieux problèmes. Il ne s'agit d'autre que de Bilbo Baggins. Ce dernier, bien que tu t'amusait à l'entendre pester pendant toute la durée de la Quête, a pourtant bien été heureux d'avoir pu se rendre utile, surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que sa présence était vitale pour les nains et la mission. Tous sont persuadés que tu ne l'as pas choisi au hasard, que tu avais décelé en lui quelque chose il y a bien longtemps et qui ne s'était pas éteint même à ses soixante ans. La vérité est toute autre, assurément. Tu as bien cru que le fait qu'il courrait après les elfes dans sa jeunesse, ainsi que son côté Touc, pourrait le convaincre d'accepter à faire part à cette aventure, mais c'est surtout qu'après de nombreuses années à avoir côtoyer ce peuple simple et sans souci, tu t'es dit qu'un hobbit qui n'a rien à faire de l'or et des pierres précieuses serait une aide précieuse pour les nains avides de richesses._

 _Bien t'en pris de penser ainsi._

 _Tu souris alors que ton ami et toi arrivez enfin dans la Comté. Tu la reconnaîtrais entre mille et tu t'y sens bien. Oh, pas autant que la Lòrien, mais tu aimes cet atmosphère calme et paisible où les problèmes des autres peuples ne concernent personne et ne préoccupe quiconque. C'est un soir d'automne que vous arrivez à Cul-de-Sac. Le trajet a été long, mais tu dissimules ta fatigue lorsque Bilbo vous ouvre la porte, vous invite à vous installer dans un fauteuil au coin du feu après un bon repas chaud. Tu t'es amusé de sa surprise de vous voir toi et Balin. Vous discutez de tout et de rien tandis que vous fumez tous trois votre pipe. On lui donne des nouvelles de la Montagne Solitaire, de Mirkwood, des gens du Lac et de Beorn. Tout va bien._

 _Tout le monde va bien._

 _Le nouveau Maître est plus sage, dit Balïn, et il est très populaire, car on lui attribue naturellement tout le mérite de la prospérité actuelle. On écrit des chants où il est dit que depuis son arrivée les rivières charrient de l'or._

 _\- Ainsi les prédictions des anciens chants se réalisent – dans un certain sens ! dit Bilbo._

 _\- Bien sûr ! fais-tu, et pourquoi ne se réaliseraient-elles pas ? Vous n'allez pas refuser créance aux prophéties pour la seule raison que vous avez contribué à leur réalisation ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que toutes vos aventures et vos évasions ont été le résultat d'une pure chance à votre seul bénéfice ? Vous êtes une personne très bien, monsieur Baggins, et je vous aime beaucoup mais vous n'êtes, après tout, qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde._

 _\- Dieu merci ! fait Bilbo en riant._

 _Et il te tendit le pot à tabac._


	14. Gloin - Fabulous life

Fabulous life

Tu as toujours été prédestiné à devenir un trésorier de renom. Ton père l'était ainsi que ton grand-père. Sans parler du père de ton grand-père et de son père avant lui. Il y a toujours eu un trésorier dans la famille et il y en aura toujours un. Tu espères même que ton fils perpétuera cette tradition familiale afin qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas. Qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais. Cependant, ce dernier semble se plaire plus dans les combats contre les gobelins que dans la gestion d'argent. Tu le comprends et ne lui en veut guère. Tu étais exactement comme lui lorsque tu étais plus jeune, mais le temps a passé et tu es maintenant le trésorier adjoint des Montagnes Bleues. C'est un poste très important et c'est grâce à ce dernier que toi et ta famille pouvez vivre dans le faste et le bonheur.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'elle me grossit trop cette robe ?

\- Jamais, ma femme.

\- Flatteur… !

Tu souris à ton épouse alors que cette dernière hésite entre deux robes fraîchement achetées au marché de l'Ered Luin. Celui-ci n'a lieu qu'une seule fois par an et regroupe tous les marchands et commerçant nains et hommes de la partie ouest de l'Eriador. Vous ne manquez jamais de vous y rendre, d'autant plus que c'est là que toi et ta femme, vous vous êtes rencontrez. Tu te souviendras toujours de ce moment où tu as su la tirer d'un bien mauvais pas.

 _\- Comment ça, quinze pièces d'or ?! Elle n'en vaut que dix._

 _\- Que nenni, ma Dame. Cette robe est du sur mesure et les broderies que vous voyez là, sont des fils d'or véritable. Elle vaut tout à fait son prix._

 _\- Sournois crapuleux, lorsque vous êtes venu dans les Montagnes Bleues d'Harlindon, vous l'aviez mis à dix pièces d'or._

 _\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, les temps sont durs. Et c'est quinze pièces d'or ou rien du tout._

 _Si habituellement tu n'as absolument que faire de ce genre de cancanerie, tu n'as pourtant pas su détourner ton regarder de la naine outrée qui continuait à faire valoir l'escroquerie du marchand qui restait de marbre face aux jurons proférés. Tu devais sûrement avoir l'air idiot, immobile dans cette artère principale du marché, tenant un sac en bandoulière dissimulé sous ton manteau pour plus de sécurité, à regarder fixement cette scène que beaucoup aurait appelé cocasse. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour la naine colérique et la principale concernée n'en a absolument pas conscience._

 _Ce que tu peux la trouver belle._

 _Brune au point de croire que ses cheveux sont d'un noir corbeau alors que le vert de ses yeux rivalise avec la canopée environnante et pourtant, tu n'es pas un admirateur de la verdure. Tu ne veux pas entrer dans les détails concernant sa robe, ce n'est que peu de chose si on prête plus d'attention à la barbe savamment coiffée, sertie de quelques perles or, rendant grâce à sa beauté et à tes yeux. Son cœur manque un battement tandis qu'elle jette un coup d'œil vers toi._

 _Elle t'a vu._

 _Elle sait que tu existes._

C'est un repas entre frère et rien d'autre. Ton fils n'est pas avec ainsi que ton épouse. Tous deux sont partis souper chez ta belle-mère et tu bien heureux de ça. Tu ne t'entends guère avec elle. C'est une femme pingre qui espère user de ton argent comme bon lui semble sous prétexte qu'elle maintenant partie de ta famille. Son mari ne dit rien. Il ne peut rien dire, de toute façon. Il est mort durant l'exil des nains d'Erebor. La raison ? Une attaque de gobelins et d'wargs. Beaucoup ont perdu la vie ce jour-là. Elle la naine n'a de cesse de râbacher ça à chaque fois que vous entrez en désaccord. Elle espère tout le temps te faire culpabiliser, faire en sorte que tu ais pitié de son malheur et la laisse agir à sa guise. Tu le faisais au début. Plus maintenant. Tu ne parviens plus à la supporter et c'est pour cela que tu as refusé d'accompagner ton épouse et ton fils. Vous vous êtes disputé à propos de cela, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ta femme voit bien dans qu'elle état tu repars après chaque visite de sa mère.

C'est devenu insupportable.

\- Le prince Thorin est venu me voir ce tantôt. T'annonce brusquement ton frère entre deux coups de fourchette sur de la viande rouge bien saignante.

Toi, tu cesses de mâcher le morceau que tu as dans ta bouche. Pourquoi Mahal voudrait que le prince héritier rende visite à ton frère soigneur si ce n'est que pour se faire soigner lui ou un des membres de la famille. Car, oui, ton grand frère a beau avoir l'oreille sourde, il reste tout de même un excellent apothicaire. Le meilleur de tous. Il n'a aucun concurrent, n'en déplaise aux gens du même métier que lui. Du plus loin que tu t'en souviennes, il a toujours eu une excellente situation et tu fais partie de ceux qui ne parviennent pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas pu prendre femme et fonder une famille. C'est pourtant un membre honorable de ta famille et il ne s'est jamais retrouvé sans le sou et dans le besoin.

\- Est-il souffrant ?

\- Quoi, mourant ? Non, il va très bien. Il est venu me voir pour quelque chose de confidentielle.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? Fais-tu en parlant un peu plus fort.

\- Tu dois d'abord me promettre de n'en parler à personne, chuchote-t-il.

Tu opines du chef, légèrement agacé qu'il te prenne encore pour l'enfant indiscret que tu étais auparavant. Maintenant, grâce surtout à ton emploi actuel, tu es devenu de quelqu'un de très discret. Surtout en ce qui concerne les chiffres. Bon, par contre, lorsqu'on te doit de l'argent, tu n'as certainement pas peur de faire un scandale public jusqu'à ce que le ou les nains remboursent leur dette. Et tu sais te montrer sans pitié lorsqu'il y a des rebuffades.

\- En fait, il m'a également demandé à ce que je t'en touche deux mots. La récompense serait notre poids en or.

Là, il vient de titiller ta curiosité.

 _\- Monsieur, puis-je savoir quel est votre métier ?_

 _\- Je euh… Hum. Trésorier. Je suis trésorier._

 _\- Ah donc vous devez connaître la valeur de chaque chose, fait-elle avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Euh… oui, pour sûr._

 _C'est absolument faux. Tu ne connais que la valeur de l'or et des chiffres._

 _\- Alors vous pouvez me dire combien vaut cette robe que ce charlatan vend._

 _\- Si mon prix ne vous convient pas alors ne l'achetez pas, râle le commerçant agacé._

 _Tu demandes à voir la robe et on te la passe à contrecoeur. Tu espères regardes l'habit avec une œillade experte que tu n'as pas pour ce genre de chose, car tu ne sais vraiment pas combien vaut vraiment ce vêtement. Tu fronces les sourcils afin de paraître professionnel et concentré sur ta tache, mais ne trouve absolument. Pitié, Mahal, que l'on te tire de ce bien mauvais pas dans lequel tu t'es embourbé à pieds joint. Et c'est là que tu le vois, infime et il faut réellement le vouloir pour le voir, mais il est là, bien présent et tu sais quoi dire maintenant pour contenter la naine. Tu la montres alors bien en évidence au commerçant qui grimace et pâlit à tes paroles._

 _\- Là. Il y a un accroc._

 _\- Et alors, se renfrogne-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais baisser mon prix._

 _\- Alors vous admettez que votre marchandise est de mauvaise qualité et que vous volez ainsi vos clients, fais-tu haut et fort de sorte que certains passants t'entendent et s'arrêtent, curieux de comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

 _Le vendeur grimace et se sent mal à l'aise face à toute cette foule inquisitrice qui le juge ouvertement du regard et chuchote à son encontre et pas de façon positive. L'esclandre agaçant de la naine prend de l'ampleur et il ne l'avait pas du tout. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'elle s'épuise et cesse sa scène colérique, abandonne pour repartir ensuite vers un autre stand pour piquer une crise loin de ses ouailles._

 _Perdu._

 _Tant pis pour lui. Tant mieux pour toi._

\- Ce nain est totalement fou.

\- Mais cela reste possible, Gloin. N'oublie pas les présages des nôtres.

\- Je sais cela, soupires-tu.

\- Alors tu sais que ton aide est précieuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi exactement, fais-tu suspicieusement.

Ton grand frère t'explique alors tout, te raconte tout et ta bouche s'ouvre de plus en plus grande tandis que la viande plantée dans ton couteau, lui, s'abaisse toujours un peu plus jusqu'à se reposer dans ton assiette. Le prince, héritier de Durin, a besoin de ta fortune afin de pouvoir mettre en place cette dangereuse et suicidaire expédition. D'autant plus que le royal nain requiert ton argent, en plus de ta présente dans cette quête. Tu ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée, mais tu sais que Oin compte l'accompagner. Rien que cela suffit à te convaincre bien que tu le fasse à contre cœur. Tu le sais être un excellent guerrier et un soigneur indispensable pour tout voyage périlleux, mais son grand âge et sa forte surdité peuvent un handicap mortel à son égard car, contrairement aux nains, les orcs sont tout à fait capable d'attaquer dans le dos.

Ils sont lâches.

Quelque chose te chiffonne pourtant.

\- Mais cela veut également dire que ma femme et mon fils seront tout seul.

\- Ta femme gagne bien avec son travail et le petit Gimli est bientôt un homme. Ils sauront se débrouiller le temps de l'expédition

\- Mouais, grognes-tu, peu convaincu. La belle-mère va surtout en profiter pour me ruiner.

\- J'ai un patient qui peut t'aider. Il s'occupe de la gestion des ménages, il pourra lui interdire de toucher à une seule pièce de ton argent.

Tu opines du chef, bien content de cela et tu te promets intérieurement d'aller rendre visite à ce nain dès le lendemain matin. Avec cette vieille gargouille, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

\- Et entre nous, mon frère, rajoute-t-il sur un ton plus bas. Je préférerai que tu m'accompagnes.

\- … Combien de temps durera ce voyage.

\- Balin l'estime à un an. Deux si tu repars aux Montagnes Bleues.

\- Quand partez-vous ?

\- Dans deux mois.

\- Je te donnerai alors ma réponse dans trois semaines.

Il hoche la tête et continu son repas comme si la discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'est comme ça qu'ils agissent à chaque fois qu'ils terminent une conversation des plus sérieuse et importante et qui doit rester dans le plus grand secret. Ainsi, on évite les fuites, les rumeurs et les commérages qui puissent mettre en danger le principal sujet de votre conversation. C'est une protection plutôt efficace que vous avez établie il y a quelques années de ça, lorsque ta belle-mère restait plusieurs semaines chez toi pour de fausses raisons. Tu te souviens que vous avez même mis en place des phrases codées que vous seuls pouvez comprendre encore aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un jour l'apprendras-tu à ton jeune fils lorsqu'il sera enfin un adulte digne de ce nom.

 _\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, maître nain._

 _\- Gloin. Mon nom est Gloin et c'était peu de chose._

 _\- Seriez-vous Le Gloin, celui qui est l'un des trésoriers de l'Ered Luin ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bien, réponds-tu en bombant le torse._

 _Elle te fait un sourire charmeur tandis que ses yeux papillonnent, signe que ta situation sociale lui plaît déjà beaucoup. Ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est même plutôt une assurance pour elle de ne pas avoir à vivre dans le besoin et ne pas subir la famine. Elle te propose de l'accompagner afin de profiter ensemble de cette belle journée. Tu ne peux dire non. Tu ne veux dire non. C'est même une occasion en or pour toi de tout faire pour conquérir la belle et peut-être de la convaincre de vous revoir aussi tôt que possible._

Bien des années ont passé et tu ne regrettes absolument cette rencontre et ce petit mensonge d'expertise envers le pauvre commerçant qui en a perdu un grand nombre de ses clients. Tu ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice à ce point-là, juste d'impressionner la naine. Mais qu'importe. Le temps à passé.

Et tu vis une vie merveilleuse.


	15. Gollum - Talking to you

Talking to you

 _\- Sméagol ! Sméagol !_

 _Tu grognes non pas une ni deux, mais trois fois. C'est ton rituel matinal lorsque tu te réveilles. Tu entends la voix de ton meilleur ami Déagol qui t'appelle sous la fenêtre en s'égosillant la voix. Tu te lèves, perdent presque l'équilibre à cause de tes pieds emmêlés dans la couverture et remonte le bas de ton pyjama qui semble avoir décidé de descendre sous les fesses quoi qu'il advienne. Tu ouvres ta fenêtre et plisses tes yeux encore ensommeillés, agressé par les rayons du soleil. Tu fais partie de la seule famille possédant un trou à étage. C'est très rare et assez loufoque pour les habitants voisins, mais tu ne plains absolument pas de cela, tu as une belle vue sur le paysage qui t'entoure. Tu n'échangeras ta chambre pour rien au monde. Tu penches ta tête vers le bas, curieux de savoir ce que veut ce hobbit._

 _\- Vient vite, Sméagol !_

 _Tu ne réponds pas, tu n'as pas besoin de lui fournir de réponse. Voir ta tête disparaître de la fenêtre est bien suffisante comme signification. Tu te dépêches de te vêtir et ce n'est pas grave si les vêtements sont sales depuis avant-hier. Ce serait stupide, à tes yeux, de prendre des habits propres si c'est pour les salir immédiatement. Tu dégringoles les escaliers et manque, comme toujours, de tomber vers les dernières marches avant de te rattraper au mur qui donne directement en face de toi. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour les virages. Tu chipes une pomme en passant dans la cuisine et tu ne réponds pas à tes parents qui te demandent où tu comptes te rendre encore. Ils n'aiment pas te voir rentrer à des heures indues et t'éloigner de plus en plus loin dans les terres. Tu ne les as jamais écouté._

 _Tu t'empares de ta canne à pêche et tu salues Déagol avant de partir vers la rivière sur l'un desquels débouche le fleuve de l'Anduin. Une bonne journée se prépare comme tu les aimes._

Le lac est beau

Fraîche est son eau

C'est délicieux~

C'que nous voulons

C'est du poisson

Fort bien goûteux~ !

Tu frappes encore et encore l'écailleux sur la roche sèche, chaude et dure sans trop y mettre trop de force, non plus. Tu veux le tuer, non pas le transformer en bouillie. Ce ne serait pas bon, n'est-ce pas mon précieux ? Non, pas bon du tout. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu allumes un feu. Oui, mon précieux. Un bon feu pour que la chair chauffe et cuise comme il faut. Et pour cela, il te faut du bois. Des petits et des gros. Il faut ensuite es mettre en tas, comme un triangle. Et ensuite, et ensuite, et ensuite… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, mon précieux, pour allumer le feu ? Ah oui, des pierres, deux pierres. Tu as vu faire ton grand-père plein de fois lorsque enfant, il t'emmenait manger et dormir à la belle étoile. Tu as toujours aimé ça. Regarder les nuages flotter et se déplacer paresseusement dans le ciel et les étoiles briller de mille feux tandis que les rayons de la lune éclaire faiblement le paysage environnant, ne te plongeant pas complètement dans le noir.

Oh, ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas le noir, hein, mon précieux. C'est même très bien de pouvoir se faufiler dans le silence et dans l'ombre. Personne ne se doute rien, personne ne se doute de ta personne. Et aussi furtivement que tu te déplaces, tu lèves la pierre dans tes mains pour assener quelques coups fatals à ta victime et futur repas. Comme le poisson. Il ne s'est inquiété de rien, nageant paresseusement sans se douter que tu es là, à le surveiller et attendre le bon moment. Discret, mon précieux. Furtif.

Mais pour l'heure, il faut que tu parviennes à créer un bon feu pour cuire la viande, mais tu as beau frapper les pierres enter elles tout près du bois, rien ne se passe. Le feu ne s'allume pas. Oh, la chair ne va pas pouvoir se cuire, que vas-tu faire. Que vas-tu faire ? Tu jettes les cailloux inutiles au loin avec un grognement dépité et tu regardes avec désespoir ton repas. C'est la première fois que tu te retrouves dans ce genre d'embarras et tu grimaces de dégoût d'avance à l'idée de manger de la viande crue. Mais alors que ça touche ta langue et tu te mets à mâcher, tes papilles gustatives s'activent et tu ouvres les yeux d'étonnement. C'est très bon. C'est même très bon, mon précieux. C'est même meilleur que quand la viande est cuite. Oh, tu ne vas plus faire de feu, c'est décidé.

C'est terminé.

 _Tu aimes aller dans cette barque, au milieu de la rivière, avec ton meilleur ami et attendre patiemment et silencieusement que le poisson ignorant laisse parler sa faim ainsi que sa gourmandise pour venir mordre à l'hameçon. Au début, lorsque Déagol t'avait proposé cette activité, cela ne t'avait pas trop parlé. Tu préférais de loin courir dans les bois, grimper dans les arbres et partir à la recherche des elfes. Tu rêvais de les voir au moins une fois dans ta vie. Mais cela ne s'est jamais fait et ce ne se fera sans doute jamais à ton humble avis. C'est pourquoi tu as accepté après avoir demandé la permission d'utiliser la canne à pêche de ton père, et il se trouve que c'est finalement une activité que tu apprécies bien. Toi, qui adore courir partout, parler, babiller, faire des blagues, il se trouve que tu te sentes également très bien dans le silence et le calme. Depuis, tu ne te rends plus dans la forêt, mais accompagnes toujours Déagol dans ce petit bateau pour une journée entière de pêche._

 _Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment toi et ton ami, vous vous êtes lié d'amitié. Il vient d'une famille très respectée alors qu'on reproche ton anormalité – un Fort ne s'occupe pas des affaires des étrangers alors que tu rêves de voir du paysage -. Il est bien plus intelligent que toi alors que tu n'as de cesse de sortir des imbécillités. Il est également très calme alors que tu ne parviens quasiment jamais à tenir en place. Dernier point, mais pas le moindre, il est aussi bien plus beau que toi et ça se voit très bien avec les jeunes filles qui sourient et rougissent à son passage, mais t'ignorent royalement et montrent du dégoût à ton égard. C'est vexant, c'est blessant. Mais alors que tu as essayé à de nombreuses reprises de lui faire faux bonds et de rester tout seul, loin de sa célébrité et de sa lumière. Si tu dois rester dans l'ombre autant le rester jusqu'au bout._

 _Mission impossible._

 _A chaque fois que tu prenais la décision de rester à l'écart, il venait toujours te retrouver pour te demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ensuite, il te proposait d'aller pêcher ou d'aller chez lui où tu étais toujours accepté malgré ta médiocrité. Tu lui en étais toujours reconnaissant de ne jamais te laisser tomber._

 _Intérieurement, tu le haïssais._

 _\- C'est une très bonne journée, fais-tu dans un soupir bienheureux._

 _Déagol ne répond rien, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Tu sais très bien qu'il est tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Puis, soudainement, tu sentis ta canne à pêche trembler et bouger entre tes mains. C'est le signe. C'est le signe ! Un poisson à mordu à l'hameçon. Tu dois le remonter à la surface avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'échapper. Tout excité, tu le fais savoir à ton comparse qui se précipite pour te venir en aide, abandonnant sa surveillance et sa canne à pêche. Tu le laisses faire, il a bien plus de force que toi. Mais tout ce ne se passe pas comme prévu. En effet, le poisson semble vraiment décidé à ne pas servir de repas pour ce soir et tire de toutes ses forces pour vous échapper._

 _Il réussi._

 _Déagol tombe à l'eau._

 _\- Déagol ? Déagol !_

Plus de feu, plus de lumière. Si tu dois vivre dans l'ombre, alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Tu détestes la lumière du soleil et méprise celle de la lune. Les hommes aiment le jour et tu les trouves stupide et cupides. Les elfes, eux, vénèrent l'astre lunaire ainsi que ses sœurs astres. Tu détestes ces créatures aux oreilles pointues trop lumineuses et tu es même persuadé qu'ils sont dégoûtants au goût. Non, mon précieux. Ils ne sont pas bons du tout. Tu préfères manger du poisson, des lapins, des gobelins, des chauves-souris. C'est bien meilleur tout ça. Mais tu avoues que tu aimerais bien goûter du nain et de l'homme. C'est bien en chair. Ce doit être délicieux. Ce doit être savoureux.

Tu t'immobilises. Tu viens d'entendre un bruit, une lourde de chute accompagner d'un cri apeuré. C'est tombé de très haut dans ce trou, mon précieux. Sans doute un gobelin idiot qui a perdu l'équilibre et qui vient de se briser la colonne vertébrale. Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Tu commençais à avoir très fin. Tu y découvres effectivement une de ces créatures allongées sur le dos et complètement sonnée. Cela va être le festin, mon précieux. Tu commences à le tirer en le tenant par les chevilles, mais ta proie se réveille soudainement et se débat, comme consciente de ta dangerosité. Tu sautilles pour échapper à ses griffes et ses mains et tu t'empares d'une pierre pour le frapper plusieurs fois au visage avec force. Qu'il crève, mon précieux.

Tu ne veux pas d'un repas vivant !

Le gobelin finit par s'immobiliser et tu le tires en arrière, chantonnant.

 _\- Déagol ! Déagol ! Continues-tu d'appeler._

 _Tu es vraiment très inquiet. Ton meilleur ami – pour ne pas dire ton seul et unique ami – ne refait pas surface et ça fait bien deux bonnes minutes que tu n'as de cesse de tonner son prénom. Oh, si ça se trouve il t'a menti en te disant qu'il savait très bien nager, et il s'est noyé au fond de la rivière. Oh et tu ne peux aller le chercher car, toi-même, tu ne sais pas nager. Tu n'hésites plus. Tu t'empares des rames pour te diriger vers la baie. Tu iras ensuite courir chez ses parents pour qu'ils puissent lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oh faite qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

 _Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde dise que c'est de ta faute._

 _A peine touches-tu le bord de la rivière que tu le vois réapparaître, fendant l'eau et toussant, à la recherche d'oxygène. Il se couche sur le dos et tu te précipites vers lui, bien soulagé de le voir sain et sauf._

 _\- Déagol !_

 _Il te rassure entre deux bouffées d'air et se tourne sur le côté pour, finalement, s'allonger sur le sol pour finalement se mettre debout. Tu te mets à côté de lui, curieux de comprendre pourquoi il regarde fixement son poing fermé. Il l'ouvre et tu peux distinguer entre la boue ce qui ressemble à un anneau d'or. Il est très beau, même magnifique. Et il semble te parler, te réclamer._

 _\- Donne-le-moi, Déagol, souffles-tu._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu n'aimes pas la réticence que tu sens dans le ton de sa voix. Tu comprends qu'il va refuser. Tentons le mensonge._

 _\- Parce que… c'est mon anniversaire et que je le veux._

 _Oui. Tu le veux._

 _Et tu es prêt à tuer pour l'avoir._

Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit,

Qui est plus grand que les arbres,

Qui monte, qui monte

Et pourtant ne pousse jamais ?

C'est facile ! Dit l'étrange hobbit. Une montagne, je suppose.

Et intelligent de surcroît. Tu détestes ça.

Ca devine facilement ? Ca doit faire un concours d'énigme, mon trésor ! Si le trésor demande et que ça ne réponde pas, on le mange, mon trésor. Si ça nous demande et qu'on ne réponde pas, alors on fait ce que ça veut, hein ? On lui montre comment sortir, oui !

Il est d'accord, mais tu ne lui diras certainement pas que tu escomptes ne pas tenir parle et le tuer de toute manière. Si tu gagnes, tu le manges. Si tu perds, tu le tues puis le mange.

Tu es très mauvais perdant.

\- Le Baggins commence, fais-tu, sûr de toi et de ta réussite.

Trente chevaux sur une colline rouge

D'abord ils mâchonnent,

Puis ils frappent leur marque,

Ensuite ils restent immobiles.

Facile, facile. L'énigme est tellement usée que tu trouves tout de suite.

Connu, connu ! Les dents ! Les dents ! trésor mais on n'en a que six !

A ton tour.


	16. Kili - Une flèche dans le coeur

Une flèche dans le coeur

Tu pleures. Ce ne sont pas des grosses larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues, créant des sillons salées, mais des petits sanglots que tu tentes de retenir à grande peine. Tu ne comprends pas et cela te blesse. Pourquoi toutes ces moqueries gratuites, qu'as-tu donc fait de mal pour que cela t'arrive ? Tu ne le sais pas et tu te retrouves là, dans un coin de la chambre de ton frère à essayer de taire tes hoquets de tristesse. Tu te réfugies toujours dans cet endroit à chaque fois qu'une émotion trop forte t'étreint le cœur. Tu sais que personne ne s'y rend et c'est tant mieux. Tu ne veux voir personne mis à part lui. Tu ne comprends pas la décision de tes parents et de ton oncle de vous séparer de façon si brusque. Tu n'aimes pas cela.

\- Kili ?

Tu reconnais sa voix. Tu ne veux pas le voir, lui. Il a brisé ton cœur de petit garçon et il s'en moque. Traître d'oncle. Ce n'est pas lui que tu espérais voir arriver. Ce n'est pas ses bras que tu veux, ni son torse dans lequel tu veux te nicher. Il le comprend alors que tu le repousses farouchement de tes petites forces.

\- Kili… Fili est maintenant trop grand pour partager sa chambre avec toi, souffle-t-il.

Tu secoues énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu ne veux pas le croire. Ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu pleures plus fort. Tu ne veux pas être séparé de ton grand frère. Cette fois, tu acceptes les bras de ton oncle et tu pleures sur son épaule. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas. Tu sais juste que tu ne pourras plus dormir avec Fili et c'est comme si on plantait une flèche dans ton cœur d'enfant. Tu as mal. Et puis, Thorin te murmure d'aller retrouver ton frère, te proposant d'aller jouer avec lui plutôt que de rester toute la journée à pleurer. Ce n'est pas amusant de pleurer tout le temps, selon lui. Tu es d'accord avec lui et reniflant, tu trottines vers la sortie afin de partir à la recherche de ton frère. Tu le trouves facilement, il te cherchait lui aussi.

Vous partez tous les deux jouer à la guerre. Tu boudes, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi tu dois prendre l'épée et pas la hache ?

Tu grognes alors que tu chipotes ton plat. Ton frère et tes amis s'en inquiète, mais tu ne décroches pas ta mâchoire. Tu refuses de leur expliquer quoi que soit. Ils savent juste que cela à un quelconque rapport avec ton oncle au vue du regard assassin que tu lui jettes par moment. Celui-ci t'ignore royalement, pourtant conscient de tes œillades assassines. Ton grand frère s'approche prudemment de toi, connaissant ta mauvaise humeur parfois explosive. Il pose une main sur ton bras, t'enjoignant silencieusement à se confier à lui, mais tu la chasses avec brusquerie. Tu refuses sa compassion et tu te lèves de table, quittant la pièce alors que tu n'as pas touché à une seule miette de nourriture. Ton ventre est vide, mais tu n'as pas faim de toute façon.

D'un pas rageur, tu rends dans ta chambre. Celle qui t'a été assigné depuis que tu n'es plus un enfant et tu fouilles dans tes affaires. Tu y ressors une fiole de taille moyenne contenant un liquide ébène et pâteux. Une note y est inscrite et tu l'as lis, concentré et surtout déterminé.

 _ **Teinte définitive. Laissez agir trois heures, puis rincez pour retirer le surplus.**_

Tu retires le bouchon de la fiole, déterminé à en finir et tu appliques tout le liquide sur l'entièreté de ta chevelure, frottant allègrement sur ton cuir chevelu, tes sourcils et ta barbe naissante, n'omettant absolument aucun endroit. Tout cela ne te prend qu'une demi-heure et il te faut patienter à présent. C'est pour cela que tu t'atèles à la tâche de nettoyer tous tes armes en vue de la prochaine attaque contre les gobelins tentant de grappiller sournoisement le territoire nanesque. En vain. Vous êtes sans pitié.

Tu as bien entendu quelqu'un toquer à ta porte, mais tu n'y fais pas attention. Pas même alors que tu reconnais la voix de Fili alors que ce dernier est en train de crier à pleins poumons. Tu ne lèves même pas le regard alors qu'il te somme de lui donner des explications tandis que tu gardes la bouche close. Il s'inquiète. Ce n'est franchement pas dans tes habitudes de garder ainsi le silence. Plus calmement, il s'assied à tes côtés et te supplies de te confier à lui, à ton grand frère. Ta voix veut être calme, mais elle est quelque peu tremblante alors que tu expliques enfin ton action.

\- Ils m'ont encore confondu à toi.

Tu veux paraître détaché, comme si c'était normal. Mais cela ne l'est pas et tu le sais très bien. C'est pour cela que tu te mords la langue pour te contenir, pour continuer de nettoyer tes lames comme si de rien n'était. Mais ton frère comprend très bien qu'il en est tout autre. Que tu es blessé. Profondément. Il ne demande pas comment tu as fait pour te procurer pareille coloration. A la place, il t'incite à lâcher tes armes et à te rapprocher. Tu ne rechignes pas, tu n'en as plus envie. A la place, tu acceptes de te tourner vers lui et de cacher ton visage dans son cou.

Tu craques alors qu'il t'enlace. Tu pleures alors qu'il te prend dans ses bras. Aucun parent, pas même un oncle, ne devrait constamment confondre un membre de la famille avec un autre. C'est involontaire. C'est cruel. Et c'est comme une flèche se fichant dans ton cœur. N'existes-tu donc pas à leurs yeux ? C'est douloureux.

Tu ne regrettes pas t'être teint les cheveux en un brun foncé. Tu as même pu faire une petite bataille d'eau avec ton frère alors que celui-ci t'aidait à te rincer tes poils capillaires. Plus hilare encore ont été les mines ahuries de tes parents et de ton oncle lorsque tu leur as donné ton explication.

Tu t'ennuis royalement. Pas que cela ne t'est jamais arrivé, mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que cet ennui dure, aussi tenace qu'un gobelin agrippé à sa précieuse odeur pestilentielle. Et tu n'as plus le droit de rendre visite à Balin. Tu y as déjà foutu le bazar alors que ton simple but était de l'aider. Mal t'en prit. C'est pour cela que tu te retrouves sur l'un des bancs du palais, à fixer l'extérieur avec un air de condamné à mort, maudissant toutes les naines des Montagnes Bleus.

Oh que oui. Tu les hais tant à présent. Monopolisant ton grand frère, tu ne le vois plus autant que tu le voudrais. Tu restes aimable lorsqu'il te présente l'une d'entre elles, tu gardes le sourire. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Le cœur n'y est plus. Et lui, il ne voit rien. Il ne remarque rien. Il ne dit rien. Grand frère inconscient de ton malheur. Vous avez toujours été très proche. Trop peut-être. Mais maintenant, le voir aussi loin de toi, tu n'aimes pas cela.

Tu te lèves d'un bond, comme si une aiguille pointue t'avait été plantée dans l'arrière-train. Tu as reconnu sa voix, son rire. Il arrive et il n'est pas seul. Tu ne veux pas assister cela. Tu préfères partir autre part, mais tu ne veux pas afficher un nouveau sourire factice devant cette naine semblant tout faire pour rester aux bras de l'héritier de la maison de Durin. Trois semaines qu'elle est avec Fili. Elle résiste. Elle s'accroche. Tu l'as déteste.

Très vite, tu arrives à la salle d'entraînement. Il y a peu de monde. Ce ne sont pas tes amis, en tout cas. Tant mieux. Tu n'es pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à participer aux boutades. Tu grognes. Tu as oublié de passer par ta chambre pour aller chercher tes armes. Alors tu fais demi-tour, ta mauvaise humeur montant en crescendo.

Tu prends plus de temps pour te rendre dans tes appartements. Tu as du faire un grand détour pour ne pas croiser ton frère et son amante. Tu ne veux pas les voir. Mais tu dois cruellement manquer de chance, puisque Fili semble t'attendre depuis un petit moment devant la porte de ta chambre. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. Pas toi. Tu ouvres ta porte, tu l'ignores. Mais il ne voit toujours rien. Aveugle. Et il t'annonce de but en blanc qu'il escompte épouser la naine. Tu n'as pas retenu son nom. Tu pâlis considérablement, tes gestes se font moins neutre, tes mains tremblent.

\- Kili ? Tu ne dis rien ? Fait-il.

Tu ne réponds rien. Tu tentes plutôt de reprendre le contrôle de toi-même. Trop choqué par cette soudaine annonce.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été heureux de ma décision. Fait le blond, apparemment vexé par ton manque flagrant de réaction.

Tu te retournes brusquement. Tu craques. Tu ne cries pas, mais presque. Tu dis enfin tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tout ce que tu penses d'elle, de cette naine atteinte d'anorexie morbide selon toi. Appuyant bien sur le fait qu'elle ne vise que son titre de prince héritier et rien d'autre. Que non, tu n'es pas heureux, parce qu'elle n'est pas sincère avec lui et qu'il va en souffrir.

Ta tirade est terminée, tu es essoufflé. Tu vois que son visage s'est fermé et tu comprends que tu l'as grandement déçu. Tu ne peux en supporter davantage. Tu sors de tes appartements. Tu cours jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Tu y passes tes nerfs pendant des heures. T'interdisant de craquer une nouvelle fois tant qu'il y a du monde encore autour de toi. C'est pour cela qu'à la nuit tombée, alors que tout le monde est parti se restaurer, tu te retrouves adosser contre un des murs de la pièce, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quelque chose s'est déchirée entre toi et ton frère. Quelque chose qui ne se réparera jamais. Et c'est comme si la flèche qui s'était fiché dans ton cœur, s'enfonçait encore un peu plus. Plus douloureusement. Cela fait si mal. Tu as si mal.

C'est pour cela que tu sursautes alors qu'une paire de bras entoure tes épaules, te plaquant contre un torse. Il ne te faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la fragrance de ton frère. Et tu te demandes pourquoi il est là, avec toi, à tenter de te consoler au lieu d'être avec sa douce et belle naine. Mais il semble le comprendre et il t'explique tout. Qu'après ton départ, il est aller voir sa petite amie pour lui poser la fatale question. L'aime-t-elle en tant que prince ou en tant que Fili. Elle a donné la mauvaise réponse.

\- Pardon, petit frère. Pardon de n'avoir rien vu. Souffle-t-il sur tes cheveux, resserrant son étreinte autour de toi.

Tes pleurs redoublent d'intensité alors que tu comprends que tout est terminé, que ton frère ne te sera pas enlevé. Il ne te faut que quelques minutes pour que tu cesses de pleurer. Il ne vous faut que quelques secondes pour que vous riiez.

Tu n'as jamais su te séparer de ton grand frère. Tu as pourtant essayé bien des fois de passer plusieurs jours sans lui, cela s'est toujours révélé par un échec plus que cuisant. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu t'ennuies et tu te retrouves à errer comme une âme en peine, provoquant des bêtises involontaires alors que tu souhaitais tout simplement rendre service, tout maladroit que tu es. Ton frère, lui, s'inquiète de ton absence, mais ne t'a jamais poussé à rester avec lui. Vous en avez tous les deux conscience malgré le fait que vous soyez extrêmement proche vous allez, un jour, vivre votre vie et vous ne vous verrez plus aussi souvent. Autant vous y préparez tout de suite.

De plus, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes justement très proche que vous vous entendez très, très bien. Il y a en fait, plusieurs moment où vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter et où vos discutions de prime abord normale, se transforme en engueulade en bonne et due en forme. La plus grave et la plus sérieuse fut celle où tu as ouvertement dénigrée la seule et unique qu'il ait jamais aimé. Lui qui t'a un jour confié que son succès n'était qu'un piètre mensonge, qu'il était encore vierge et qu'il désirait se donner corps et âme à cette belle de son cœur, tu lui as révélé cette vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas accepter.

Il t'a dit qu'il te pardonnait, mais tu sais très bien qu'il t'en veut encore énormément.

Tu le sens.

La preuve en est que vous remettez cet affreux évènement sur le tapis. Le ton monte et très vite vous vous mettez à crier. Vous vous moquez du fait de ne pas être discret alors que vous vous rendez dans un lieu inconnu et que vous vous apprêtez à entamer une aventure des plus secrète. Vous criez votre colère, point. C'est donc complètement énervé que vous arrivez devant cette porte ronde et verte. D'un commun accord, vous portez votre masque d'usage de courtoisie avant de ce sonner. La porte s'ouvre et vous découvrez un être bien étrange qui semble dépiter de vous voir apparaître.

\- Fili.

\- Et Kili _._

\- A votre service.


	17. Nori - It was a memory

It was a memory

Boudoir – Nori

Rattrapez-le !

Il va nous échapper !

Et ce serait une très bonne chose si tu parviens à leur faire faux bonds et qu'ils te laissent enfin en paix. Ce n'est pas comme si cette personne en avait indubitablement besoin et que l'objet de ta convoitise lui était d'une importance capitale. Non. Elle peut tout à fait s'en passer. Au pire, elle sera tout à fait capable de s'en racheter un autre. Avec l'argent qu'elle détient, elle peut tout à fait se le permettre. Pas toi, alors c'est pour cela que tu en profites. Pourquoi elle pas une autre, se demanderait-on. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que tu la connais plutôt bien cette naine que tu te plais à dérober environ une fois tous les trois mois.

C'est une vengeance.

Autrefois, tu avais beaucoup de respect pour cette belle et jeune dame qui, d'un simple sourire, avait su ravir ton cœur sans même que tu t'en rendes compte et sans même que tu puisses te défendre. Tu étais à sa merci.

Totalement.

 _Dame Ovia, peut-être serait-il de bon ton de cesser tous ces achats, proposes-tu, complètement lessivé._

 _Es-tu déjà fatigué ? Quel faiblard fais-tu. Ton frère, lui, n'a pas rechigné une fois toute la journée et le soir venu il m'a même invité à dîner._

 _Tu grognes de mécontentement dans ta barbe ainsi que de jalousie. Ton frère par-ci, ton frère par-là. Est-il donc si indispensable et si exemplaire pour qu'on prenne toujours un malin plaisir à te comparer à lui ? Penses-t-ils donc que, parce qu'ils te dénigrent et glorifient Dori, tu vas tout faire pour arriver à sa hauteur et même le dépasser ? Alors, ça jamais !_

 _Bon, d'accord._

 _Tu as essayé, mais tu as échoué._

 _Tu restes pourtant persuadé que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'échines à entreprendre l'exacte contraire de ton grand frère. Tout le monde l'envahit de compliment et toi d'injure, ça devient agaçant. Ils voudraient tous que tu lui ressembles, que tu sois comme lui. La copie conforme e ton aîné. Tu refuses catégoriquement. Alors quitte à être sa Némésis, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Ca dérange tout le monde ? Que cela ne tienne, ça te fait un bien fou, pour ta part, de te venger en contrariant tout le monde. Et tu sens que cette naine fera bientôt partie de tes victimes si elle continue de te descendre ainsi. Aussi belle soit-elle. Aussi amoureux soit-tu. Il va falloir qu'elle cesse de te prendre pour un vulgaire gobelin. Tout ça parce qu'il a quelques faits d'armes à son actif et qu'il est l'un des meilleurs combattants de l'Ered Luin. Toi aussi, tu excelles dans ton art et dans le combat. Bon, tu perds toujours face à Dori, mais que cela ne tienne, il n'est pas aussi discret que toi alors que vous devez tous deux vous déplacer furtivement._

 _La naine soupire._

 _Lui, au moins, il est si distingué._

 _C'est le coup de pioche en trop qui fait s'effondre le tunnel._

Plus vite !

Oui, court plus vite où ils vont t'attraper. Peut-être n'aurais du tu pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre et laisser cette statuette magnifiquement sculptée, serties de pierres précieuses et peintes en feuille d'or. Vraiment sublime. Tu n'as su résister à la tentation et c'est pour cela que tu l'as prise. Bien ou mal, peu t'importe. Malgré le poids sur ton dos et tes épaules qui t'alourdit et ralentit ta course, tu restes bien plus rapide qu'eux, plus leste, plus agile et mieux connaisseur des coins et recoins des Montagnes Bleues. Tu en doutes pas un seul instant que tu parviendras à les distancer jusqu'à ce qu'il te perdent complètement de vue.

Tu bouscules hommes, femmes, enfants. Les soldats se font toujours plus nombreux et il y a même un vieil ami de ta connaissance qui participe à la course. Tu ricanes. Cet idiot patenté à toujours été persuadé qu'il était plus rapide que toi, plus intelligent et qu'il t'arrêterait sans problème lorsqu'il aurait rejoint l'armée nanesque. Quel gaillard stupide incapable de coordonner ses jambes comme il se doit. Plus maladroit que lui est chose impossible.

Il va s'enfuir !

Mais tu t'es déjà enfui.

 _Où est mère ?_

 _Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question à propos de père._

 _Ta voix se fait sarcastique tandis que tu as les bras croisés. Tu as fait mine de ne pas avoir eu vent de son retour ainsi que des rixes que les siens ont subies, bien décidé de le mettre au pied du mur et de le faire admettre sa défaite. Leur père serait-il encore en vie s'il n'y avait pas eu Dori à surveiller du coin de l'œil. Car tout bon guerrier qu'il soit, un père s'inquiète toujours pour ses enfants. Enfin, pour lui, du moins._

 _Et ça ne manqua pas une seule seconde. Il souffle que votre géniteur est mort au combat et se tait immédiatement, pinçant les lèvres pour s'obliger à ne pas rajouter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. Mais c'est trop tard, tu as déjà compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et il peut le lire et comprendre dans ton regard ainsi que sur tes lèvres finement retroussées. Tu te moques de lui et de sa défaite. Pour une fois, le nain modèle est seul responsable d'une grave bévue et c'est à lui d'en supporter les conséquences. Jusqu'au bout. Il n'aime pas ta réaction, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est à son tour d'être source de brimades silencieuses._

 _Nori, réponds-moi. Où est mère._

 _Pourquoi ce serait à moi de te le dire, « chouchou » ?_

 _Il ne faut pas croire que, parce que tu es le moins apprécié de la fratrie, tu es le moins intelligent, le moins calculateur. Au contraire, tu avais même prévu cette réaction de la part de ton grand frère. Il a toujours détesté à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Alors cette appellation ajoutée à la mort de votre père, sans parler du fait que tu refuses catégoriquement lui dire où se trouve votre génitrice… tout ceci fait qu'il explose alors que tu tentes de t'en aller la tête et fier de ton cou. Il t'en empêche et tout se transforme en une violente bagarre sans queue ni tête. Vous ne savez pas, vous ne voyez rien. Vous ne donnez que coup sur coup, tant pis si vous en recevez en retour. L'important est de faire le plus mal possible est d'exprimer ton mépris que tu lui portes depuis l'enfance, est de le faire souffrir autant que tu as silencieusement souffert._

 _Tel est ton but._

Je voudrais rejoindre la Compagnie, fais-tu sans aucune cérémonie.

Qui es-tu et comment as-tu entendu parlé de cela ?

Tous les nains qui entourent la famille royale sont choqué de te voir débarqué ainsi, dépareillé, entouré de deux soldats qui n'ont pu t'empêcher de franchir les portes de la demeure royale et détenant une information des plus secrète. Tu y vois la sœur du prince héritier ainsi que ses deux fils, deux nains que tu ne connais pas, le célèbre trésorier Gloin qui a épousé la naine dont tu t'étais autrefois épris, son frère. Il y a même ton grand frère qui semble totalement estomaqué, hésitant à faire une syncope ou à bondir de son siège pour mieux te houspiller. Mais il reste un nain distingué alors il prend sur lui et te fusille du regard. Toi, tu es goguenard et tu te retiens à grande peine ton sourire.

Je suis Nori, petit frère de Dori et je…

Moi aussi, moi aussi, je veux vous rejoindre, seigneur Thorin !

Oh oh.

Voilà qui n'était pas du tout prévu.

Ori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Craque Dori, une veine battant son front gris.

Moi aussi, je veux vous accompagner et combattre le dragon.

Ne soit pas stupide, tu ne sais pas te battre. Tu te ferais tuer.

Peut-être, mais je veux venir quand même !

Laisse-lui sa chance, voyons, fais-tu, désireux de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

En fait, tu t'amuses comme un petit fou.

N'en rajoute pas, toi. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre.

En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas pour me racheter une conduite comme toi.

Parce que tu en as une toi, peut-être ?

Ca suffit !

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est le fils de Thrain qui vient d'y mettre fin. Il ordonne à Dori de se rasseoir et de garder le silence quoi qu'il arrive. Tu inspectes les visages et tu découvres que certains d'entre eux se sont amusés de cette joute verbale. Tu dois avouer que, jusqu'à ce que ton aîné décide de s'en prendre à toi, tu t'amusais aussi plutôt bien.

Reprenons depuis le début, souffle Thorin, se pinçant l'arête du nez, un mal de tête commençant à se pointer.

 _C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais, te moques-tu._

 _Tais-toi, pauvre idiot. Tu ne sais rien du tout._

 _Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi…_

 _Tu commences à avoir mal à la tête et tu as une furieuse envie de t'en aller prendre l'air et déambuler dans la cité jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur te refroidisse. Néanmoins, tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne supportes pas les cris de ton petit frère et Dori est plus qu'insupportable, mais tu restes au cas où il aurait besoin de toi. Vos parents ne sont plus là et vous êtes totalement dépassé par les événements. Il n'est plus l'heure de rester chacun de son côté, mais de se serrer les coudes quoi qu'il advienne. Si seulement Ori pouvait arrêter de brailler…_

 _Miracle._

 _On toque à la porte._

 _Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, fait Dori avec soulagement lorsque tu laisses entrer Dame Dìs qui semble amusé par votre désespoir._

 _J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de mon aide._

 _Que Mahal bénisse la naissance de cette princesse au cœur d'or, mais au caractère de dragon. Tu ne sais pas du tout ce que vous seriez devenu sans elle. Évidemment avec deux enfants à son actif, elle semble savoir exactement quoi faire pour les rendre silencieux et les endormir. Tu admires cette naine et tu ne t'en caches pas alors qu'elle prend le nouveau-né dans ses bras et que ce dernier cesse immédiatement de pleurer. Elle vous explique alors tout ce que vous devez savoir sur les bébés et malgré ton air débonnaire, tu en prends bonne note._

 _Vous devez l'accepter._

 _Tu ne sais pour ton grand frère, mais tu la déjà fais pour ta part. Tu étais présent lors de l'accouchement de ta mère, refusant de la laisser seule malgré ses ordres et ceux de Dame Dìs. C'est toi qui allait chercher baquet d'eau chaude et linge propre. C'est toi qui enserrait la main de ta génitrice, lui épongeait le cou et le front et l'encourageait. Tu ne cessais de dire que tu étais là pour elle, que c'était bientôt terminé, que vous serez bientôt tous réunis. Tu lui avais promis de cesser toutes tes bêtises. « Menteur », avait-elle soufflé dans un soupir d'amusement, mais cela avait suffit pour lui faire reprendre courage._

 _Pas pour qu'elle reste en vie._

 _C'est toi qui fait le premier pas et demande la permission à la princesse de prendre ton petit frère. Tu es un peu maladroit dans tes gestes, mais elle t'explique comment le tenir et tu restes émerveillé devant cet enfant qui gazouille dans tes bras. Et dire que c'est votre petit frère. Tu regardes Dori et tu comprends que vous venez de passer un accord tacite. Si jamais vous veniez encore à vous battre verbalement ou physiquement, ce serait loin des yeux de cet innocent Ori._

 _Je ne m'arrêterai pas, assures-tu à un aîné mécontent d'apprendre que tu ne cesseras pas tes forfaits. Mais je le ferais loin des ouailles d'Ori._

 _Tu es maintenant un grand frère. C'est à ton tour d'aider la famille._

 _C'est à ton tour de donner l'exemple._


	18. Oin - The prophecy

The prophecy

Brin de réglisse – Oin

 _T_ _u me déçois grandement !_

 _Je sais !_

 _Oui, tu sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ton géniteur a décidé de te le faire savoir, mais tu n'en as cure de cela. Tu as pris ta décision depuis bien longtemps et personne ne parviendra à te faire changer d'avis. Tu n'en parles pas à ton petit frère, ce dernier subit bien déjà assez la pression de la part de ses parents. Ces derniers tiennent absolument à ce que vous deveniez soit trésorier, soit comptable. Le tout étant que vous restiez tous les deux dans les chiffres et pas ailleurs. Si cela plaît grandement à ton petit frère qui y voit un avenir fastueux et réussit avec une naine et un enfant à la clé, tu y vois, toi, plutôt comme une contrainte de faire ce que les parents veulent et non toi. Tu n'as aucune envie de passer des heures à compter des pièces à s'assurer à ce que personne ne te mente et ne te vole. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux._

 _Tu claques la parte de la demeure familiale, bien décidé à faire comprendre ton désaccord ainsi que ton mécontentement. Tu vas bientôt atteindre l'âge adulte et tu en as assez que ta famille tente par-dessus tout de diriger ta vie. Pourquoi tiennent-ils tant à cela. Le fait d'être heureux dans le métier de ton choix n'est-il pas suffisant ? Visiblement non étant donné que ton père n'a de cesse de te dire que tu le déçois et que ta mère ne cache parfois pas sa grimace de déception. Même ton frère ne comprend pas ta décision de ne pas suivre la tradition de la famille._

 _Je te soutiens, croit le bien._

 _Je sais._

 _Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu demandes, mais ce n'est pas grave._

 _Tu t'en contenteras._

Ils trouvent tous le sommeil dans cet endroit. Tous sauf toi. Tu peux même entendre Bombur ronfler alors qu'il est censé monter la garde. Tu soupires. Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil et ce n'est pas faute pourtant de changer de position toutes les cinq minutes pour trouver enfin le repos. Mais rien. Est-ce parce que c'est la fin de cette aventure ou parce que tu vois bien que votre leader n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il a changé et par pour le bien, tu en as peur. Il devient obsessionnel, mauvais, méfiant, soupçonneux. Oh il était déjà tout ça à la fois auparavant, mais tous ces mauvais se sont exacerbés depuis que la Grande Calamités des Terres de l'Ouest a été tué par l'un des hommes du Lac.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Non. Malgré le mauvais caractère du prince héritier, tu le sais pourtant juste et loyal, pourvu de cœur et d'honneur, de courage et d'assurance. Tout ce qui fait de lui et fera un bon roi. Alors pourquoi, par Mahal, a-t-il refusé d'honorer sa parole. Il l'avait pourtant bien donné au peuple du Lac et vous n'auriez eu ni vêtements, ni barque ni armes sans votre précieux petit cambrioleur qui s'est porté garant de la bonne volonté du royal nain. Maintenant, tu t'interroges. Thorin avait-il vraiment l'intention de trahir tout le monde. Tu n'y comprends goutte. Ce n'est pas le Thorin qui est venu te voir pour venir te proposer de faire partie de cette quête.

 _Poussez encore ma Dame._

 _Ce ne devrait pas être toi à cet endroit. Tu n'es encore qu'un soigneur pas complètement expérimenté dans ce genre de chose et c'est le tout premier accouchement que tu diriges. Tu es mort de trouille de faire quelque chose de travers. Pour vous, les nains, c'est un très grand événement. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle naine qui se trouvé là, allongée dans ce lit, à hurler de douleur, trempée et épuisée, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour extirper le bébé hors de son corps. Non. Ce n'est autre que Dame Dìs, la petite sœur de Thorin. Tu ne dois commettre aucune erreur._

 _Rester concentré, c'est la clé._

 _Tu l'encourages à pousser une dernière fois, tu peux déjà sentir la forme bombée de la tête du nouveau-né qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Elle hurle, poussant une toute dernière fois. Elle ne pourra plus en faire plus, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu peux faire le reste sans son assistance, la laissant respirer. Tu ne pipes mot tant que tu n'as pas fait tous les gestes d'usage dans ce genre de circonstance et ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir recouvert le bébé dans un tissu chaud et propre que tu le présentes à la toute nouvelle mère de famille, totalement heureux d'être témoin de cet événement._

 _C'est un garçon, fais-tu simplement._

 _Que tu aimes voir son sourire heureux, soulagée. Tu la vois pleurer, mais tu devines aisément que ce n'est autre que des larmes de bonheur et de fatigue. Courageuse naine qui porte tant de poids sur les épaules sans en faire part à qui que ce soit. A qui pourrait-elle le dire, de toute façon. Son grand-père est mort ainsi que son père, sa mère et son grand frère, Frerin. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, son enfant, son époux et Thorin. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Elle n'a plus qu'eux. Alors tu comprends qu'elle veuille se montrer forte et infaillible. Elle veut être les épaules sur lequel tout le monde s'épanche. Cependant, c'est à double tranchant puisqu'elle ne peut se confier à personne._

 _Toi, tu aimerais être son confident._

 _Fili. Mon petit Fili._

 _C'est normalement au mari de décider du prénom du nouveau-né, mais ce dernier n'est pas présent. Parti à une expédition. Alors tu décides de garder le silence. Cette petite a tant souffert, on lui doit au moins ça._

 _Lui laisser le choix._

Non, je suis désolé, Thorin. Mais je refuse.

Tu choisis donc de me trahir ? Gronde le roi.

Quoi ? De te travestir ? Bien sûr que non.

Tu es vraiment dur d'oreille.

Je suis soigneur. Mon travail est de soigner. C'est même pour cela que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner. Pas pour, pour…

Tu lis de la déception de la déception dans le regard du souverain et tu n'aimes pas cela. C'est comme si ton refus de participer à la recherche de l'Arkenstone lui brisait le cœur. Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche, tu ne dois pas t'écarter une seule seconde de ta décision. Tu poses une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Thorin et tu espères de tout cœur qu'il te comprenne. Toi et ta décision.

Tu viens de déclarer la guerre aux hommes et aux elfes. Je dois absolument trouver tout ce qu'il faut si nous y survivons.

Tu parles comme si nous allions tous mourir, fait-il.

Regardes-nous, fais-tu, légèrement agacé par son aveuglement. Que peut faire treize nains contre une si grande armée ?!

Nous avons affrontés bien pire.

Tu soupires, désespéré et baisse les bras. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire entendre raison. Tu connais pourtant assez bien la famille Durin pour savoir qu'ils sont réputés pour être plus que borné. Ils foncent dans le mur, c'est le mur qui doit se déplacer. Cela a toujours été comme ça. « Je vais aller préparer mes onguents », souffles-tu avant de lui tourner le dos et de descendre les marches. Tu sais qu'il ne se mettra pas en colère contre toi. Tu le connais depuis de très nombreuses années et tu l'as soigné, lui et toute sa famille. Lui, sa sœur, ses neveux, son gendre et son frère. C'est toi qui a passé des heures au-dessus du mourant, à la fin de la bataille d'Azanulbizar pour tenter de le ranimer. Rien à faire.

Il était trop tard.

 _Sauve-le, je t'en prie._

 _C'est Thorin qui te supplie à chaudes larmes de soigner toutes les blessures de son frère. Tu fais tous les gestes d'usages pour ce genre de circonstance avec rapidité et assurance, Frerin n'étant pas ton premier blessé de guerre et le diagnostic est sans appel. Tes lèvres se pincent pour ne former qu'une fine ligne et tu regardes le jeune prince avec un air triste et désolé. Tu as toujours détesté ce moment de ton travail. Le moment où tu dois apprendre à la famille que tu ne peux plus rien faire, qu'il est mort ou condamné. Combien de fois t'es-tu hais parce que tu n'avais pas su sauver une vie. Le pire a été pour toi lorsqu'une naine est morte en couche avec le nouveau-né mort, lui aussi. Tu aurais tellement aimé trouver les mots pour le consoler, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle et tu n'étais pas assez proche de ce Dwalin pour lui dire des paroles réconfortantes._

 _Il n'y en avait aucune de toute façon._

 _Et comme avec ce guerrier, tu te retrouves à tenter de trouver les bons mots pour faire comprendre que l'être aimé n'est plus. Qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire si ce n'est lui rendre une toute dernière fois hommage. Le petit-fils de Thror refuse et insiste pendant des heures pour que tu soignes son petit frère, mais tu as beau faire, rien n'est assez pour le faire revenir à la vie._

 _Je suis désolé, il n'y a plus rien à faire._

 _Essaye encore. Je t'en prie, Oin._

 _Thorin, il faut le laisser partir._

 _Tu souhaites ta mort à chaque fois que tu prononces ces paroles._

Oin, ça suffit.

Non, ça ne suffit pas. Je peux encore le soigner.

On te tire par le bras, mais tu te débats. Tu es le soigneur de la Compagnie, ton rôle est de panser et guérir les blessures. Tel est ton métier. Telle est ta vocation. Alors pourquoi essaie-t-on de t'empêcher de nettoyer et soigner les blessures de votre monarque ? Que l'on te lâche et te laisse faire. Tu le seul, parmi vous capable de le retirer des griffes de la mort. On te dit avec douleur que c'est trop tard, c'est terminé. Thorin s'en est allé, mais tu refuses de l'accepter. Tu as veillé toute ta vie durant sur la lignée de Durin, tu as même promis à Dame Dìs de s'assurer de la survie de ses fils et de son frère. Alors pourquoi Mahal n'a-t-il pas voulu que tu tiennes paroles. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de te punir ainsi ? Si votre Dieu devait prendre une vie, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris la tienne. Tu es vieux, aigri, malentendant et fatigué. C'est toi qui aurait du partir. Pas Fili, Kili et Thorin.

Pas eux.

On te force à reculer, à te mettre à l'écart tandis que ton petit frère reste avec toi. C'est la première fois qu'il te voit comme ça. Aussi désespéré et malheureux. Tu n'as même pas été ainsi lorsque tu as appris la mort de vos parents au retour de la Grande Guerre. Tu avais juste accepté cette perte et tu avais continué ton travail comme si de rien n'était. Tu te souviens que Gloin t'en avait beaucoup voulu, mais n'en avait pipé mot. Il comprenait parfaitement, car était témoin de tous les reproches que vos géniteurs gardaient en réserve pour à chaque fois que tu venais leur rendre visite. Ils t'avaient même déshérité. Cela ne t'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure jusqu'à ce qu'ils tentent de monter ton petit frère contre toi.

Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas crié après eux.

Ce fut la dernière fois que tu vins les voir.

C'est terminé, mon frère.

Gloin te tient par les épaules, te forçant à le regarder alors que tes yeux laissent couler des larmes salées. C'est la deuxième fois que tu pleures. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de la première. Du coin de l'œil, tu remarques qu'il est blessé bien que son sang ait cessé de couler. Ton caractère professionnel reprend le dessus alors que tu te forces à te reprendre. Ton travail est loin d'être terminé. Il y a encore tant de monde à soigner, à tenter de sauver. Tu tends un brin de réglisse à ton petit frère qui l'accepte sans rechigner. Il soupire, cela lui fait du bien. Toi, tu hoches la tête pour l'assurer que tu as repris tes esprits et qu'il peut maintenant te laisser seul. Il te prend une dernière fois dans ses bras. Sans dire un seul mot, il te comprend. Il sait la douleur que tu ressens. Il sait également la décision que tu as prise et il l'accepte totalement.

Et toi ?

Ma femme et mon fils me rejoindront ici.

Tu hoches la tête, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire à mi-mot.

Il ne te laissera pas seul.


	19. Ori - They coming

They coming

Anodin(e)s – Ori

Le temps passe et trépasse, mais jamais ne se lasse. Les mots, les geste s'enlacent puis s'effacent, mais jamais ne s'embrassent. Tout ceci, toujours avec classe. Et même encore c'est une crevasse qui sépare la pensée et le cœur de tout ceux que t connais, toi y compris. C'est l'impasse de la franchise qui refuse de s'exprimer de faire face. Tu aimerais avoir cette audace de crier tout haut ce que la majorité des personnes pensent tout bas, mais tu gardes le silence et fait table rase. Tu n'as pas le choix. Ou tu ne veux le prendre. Que tu aimerais faire comprendre à ton grand frère que tu as besoin de respirer, d'avoir de l'espace. Tu le lui dis, pourtant, mais il refuse de t'écouter. Tu es devenu un homme, mais il te traite encore et toujours comme un enfant. Cela t'agace. Fortement. Tu as cette pensée fugace que, s'il agit de cette façon, c'est parce qu'il a trop peur de te perdre ou de mal faire. Tu peux comprendre, tu peux l'accepter, même si ta patience s'amoindrit de jour en jour.

Je peux très bien le faire ! T'insurges-tu.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es bien trop jeune.

Je suis un adulte !

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

C'est Nori qui vient de mettre son petit grain de sel et c'est on ne peut plus efficace. C'est un héraut plus ou moins bienvenu qui sait prendre ta défense de sorte à faire perdre la tête à votre aîné qui n'accepte assez mal qu'on lève menton et qu'on le contredise. C'est une défiance que tu apprécies particulièrement et silencieusement. Surtout que cela ne manque jamais. La colère de Dori se reporte toujours sur le voleur qui s'amuse constamment de cette joute verbale. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais les laisse faire volontiers tandis que tu en profites pour t'éclipser. Tu as besoin de respirer. Tu arrives dans la Salle au Trésor et tu ne peux t'empêcher de détailler les lieux avec admiration. Elle porte bien son nom. Plusieurs échos retiennent ton attention et tu ne reconnais pas les voix de tes frères. Baissant la tête, tu distinguer tes comparses, courber l'échine, semblant tous être la recherche de quelque chose. Tu devines aisément quoi. Un regard en haut à droite et tu reconnaît le leader de votre Compagnie s'impatienter. Il a changé. Il a bel apparence, mais ce n'est pas le plus flagrant.

Non.

Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à t'en être rendu compte, mais, bizarrement, tu es le seul qu'il a décidé de laisser tranquille. Grand bien te face. Tu peux donc t'installer à ton aise, sortir parchemin et crayon pour te mettre à la rédaction de votre aventure ainsi qu'aux croquis. Juste une fois, tu aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble l'Arkenstone autrement que dans les souvenirs des autres de ta race pour que tu puisses reproduite la Pierre Arcane le plus fidèlement possible.

Maître Ori, que faites-vous ici ?

La voix est sombre et dure, rauque et menaçante. Tu en as sursauté de surprise et t'es tourné vivement pour y découvrir votre monarque, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que tu juges inquiétante la démence. Personne n'est dupe, c'est à cause de Son existence. Depuis qu'elle a fait son apparition, la lignée de Durin semble frappée d'une puissante et sombre malédiction. Bien évidemment, Thorin n'en est certainement pas immunisé comme tu l'avais tant imaginé et espérer. Déception. Désillusion. Tu ne sais quoi exactement répondre. Tu as peur de faire une bévue et de le mettre en colère. Il semble déjà avoir les nerfs en pelote. Autant tout tenter pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Je… je pensais…

Oui ? Te presse-t-il.

C'est plus dur que tu ne le pensais. Quelle gênante situation.

Quelle est votre justification.

Je-je voulais continuer à écrire la suite de nos aventures et croquer quelques dessins.

Il garde le silence et, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu sens que ce n'est pas bon. Sa bouche reste résolument close et tu hésites entre vouloir la voir s'ouvrir pour t'encourager ou se fermer pour éviter de te faire gronder.

Dessinerez vous l'Arkenstone lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé ?

Ce-c'est dans mes intention, sire.

Tu n'oses le regarder dans les yeux, d'autant plus que tu peux aisément lire sur son visage de la grande suspicion. Pense-t-il donc que tu songes à dérober son bien dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Tu te précipites alors dans tes paroles pour lui faire savoir que tu escomptais dessiner la pierre dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa place sur le Trône des Rois, lui assit sur le siège royal.

Avec votre accord, bien entendu.

Le silence est vraiment pesant et tu ne supportes pas d'être fixé ainsi, de façon aussi inquisitoriale. Que tu aimerais pouvoir entrer liquéfaction pour disparaître de ce regard transperçant. Que tu aimerais avoir le courage de lui dire tout haut ce que les tiens pensent tout bas. Il subit une sournoise manipulation et il faut qu'il se reprenne avant d'être totalement sous l'emprise de cette autodestruction. Tu n'en peux plus de son silence. Qu'il prononce au moins un mot.

Juste un seul.

Vous l'avez.

Il finit par te tourner le dos sans prendre la peine de te jeter un dernier regard et c'est tant mieux pour toi. Tes épaules s'affaissent et tu te sens enfin respirer, soulagé. Tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte que tu avais retenu ta respiration pendant toute cette effrayante conversation. Tu inhales de l'oxygène à grande goulée d'air et tu sens les larmes te piquer les yeux. Tu as réellement eu peur. Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche. Tu ne dois pas pleurer, pas un seul instant. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu ne veux certainement pas donner raison à ton aîné.

Que te voulait-il ?

 _Mais ne vois-tu donc pas que tu l'embêtes ?_

 _Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !_

 _La toute première tresse se fait par la personne qu'IL a choisit, pas par celle qui en a décidé._

 _Mais il m'a choisit._

 _Ori, est-ce vrai ou Dori nous raconterait un vilain mensonge ?_

 _Tu affiches une moue agacée tandis que tes deux frères continuent de se chercher querelle. C'est comme ça tous les jours. Il n'y a pas un seul instant où ils n'entrent pas en désaccord. Que tu envies Fili et Kili d'avoir un oncle qui s'entend plus que bien avec leur mère. Tu les envies. Tu les jalouses._

 _Tu es vraiment insupportable, Nori !_

 _Et toi, tu n'es le père de personne, Dori._

 _Ca suffit !_

 _C'est toi qui viens de crier. Tu en as assez. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Tu en assez. Tu quittes en courant la demeure familiale, ignorant royalement les appels de tes aînés qui te somment de revenir sous prétexte que c'est dangereux la nuit. Tu un nain, pas une naine. Tu sais te montrer fort, pas faible. Mais là, là c'est trop. C'est plus que tu ne peux supporter. Tu cours à travers les rues et ruelles de cette cité que tu connais sur le bout des doigts. Tu sais exactement où te diriger. C'est pour cela que tu n'hésites pas un seul instant et tambourines à une porte de maison que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est la tête suspecte de Dwalin qui t'ouvre et tu dois réellement être dans un état lamentable pour qu'il s'écarte de l'entrée sans mot dire. Peu t'importe. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu te rues dans les bras de Dame Dìs qui semble très surprise de te voir et surtout comme ça. Personne pourtant ne t'en pose la question et tous te laissent aller dans les bras de cette mère qui n'est pas la tienne._

 _Tu as tué la tienne à ta naissance._

 _Tu ne fais pas attention à ces mains compatissantes qui se posent sur tes épaules et aux coups frappés timidement à la porte. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est l'odeur et le contact de cette naine rassurante qui te console silencieusement, mais efficacement de ton malheur. Elle te berce, ne prononce aucune parole, mais c'est bien suffisant. Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu as toujours le vif souvenir de cette belle Dame qui prend soin de toi, qui conseil tes frères avec calme et patience. Nori n'en parle jamais, mais Dori assure qu'elle a toujours été là pour eux, pour vous._

 _Pourquoi grand frère Nori ne veut pas en parler alors ? Avais-tu alors demandé._

 _C'est parce qu'il était là quand tu es né._

 _Quand mère est morte._

 _Tes larmes se tarissent doucement, mais sûrement et tu te sens épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Tu es un adulte depuis peu, mais a encore l'esprit d'un enfant._

C'est Nori qui s'installe à côté de toi tandis que tu tentes de te remettre de tes émotions. Cette fois, pas de Dame Dìs pour te rassurer ni te consoler, tu dois mettre un point d'honneur à apprendre à te débrouiller tout seul. Ton frère le comprend bien et c'est pour cela qu'il ne te brusque pas et se contente de rester à côté de toi sans te toucher pour autant. Il attend, patiente et tu lui en es reconnaissant. Il est plus compréhensif que Dori, plus patient, mais moins protecteur et, par conséquent, moins présent. Il t'es déjà arrivé de ne pas le voir pendant des semaines pour le voir ensuite apparaître comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne sais pas exactement quel est son métier exacte, mais tu sais que votre aîné ne l'accepte pas du tout.

Il voulait savoir si j'allais croquer l'Arkenstone.

C'est vrai que, les pierres, ce n'est pas très digeste, acquiesce-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tu le regardes d'abord avec interrogation avant de comprendre enfin. Il rit lorsqu'il voit que tu as saisi sa boutade, se moquant un peu de toi tandis que tu lui donnes un coup de coude faussement vexé. C'est sa ce que tu aimes chez Nori. Il cherche toujours à te détendre à coup de blague plus ou moins douteuse et cela fonctionne toujours au final. Tu retrouves toujours le sourire et tu ris même avec lui. Ces moments te font tellement de bien que tu regrettes qu'il ne s'entende pas un peu mieux avec Dori. Tu n'oses d'ailleurs toujours pas à lui demander quel grief il porte contre lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu oseras.

J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait se mettre à penser que je voulais m'emparer de la Pierre.

Dis-toi bien une chose, morveux.

Que c'est agaçant quand il t'appelle ainsi.

Même s'il est notre roi, s'il tente la moindre chose contre toi, il faudra d'abord qu'il passe par Dori, Dwalin et moi.

Dwalin ?

Il ne montre rien, mais il t'apprécie bien. Je l'ai même surpris mettre de sa ration dans ton bol lors de l'aventure, fait-il en chuchotant. Ne le dis à personne, surtout.

Tu opines du chef, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tu as du mal à croire à ces mots, mais tu sais Dori et Nori incapable de te mentir. Ils t'en ont même fait le serment solennel d'être toujours sincère avec toi.

D'autant plus, rajoute le voleur, te coupant court dans tes pensées, je ne doute pas une seul instant que la Compagnie toute entière l'empêchera de commettre l'irréparable.

Tu hoches une nouvelle fois la tête, étonné de l'assurance de ton frère quant aux mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Tout le monde serait donc prêt à se dresser entre le roi et toi rien que pour te protéger ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es que l'humble scribe de la Compagnie.

 _Grand frère c'est ton trésor ?_

 _Ori, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

 _Je t'ai suivi, réponds-tu, tout fier d'avoir pu faire sursauter ton frère pour la toute première et dernière fois._

 _Tu ne prêtes plus attention à lui et ne le voit pas se pincer l'arête du nez tout en se précipitant vers la fenêtre condamnée afin de s'assurer à ce que personne ne t'ait suivi. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est tout plein d'objets clinquant et coloré. Tu reconnais une émeraude par-ci, un saphir et un rubis par-là. C'est vrai très joli tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire invariablement ton attention. Non. Ce qui titille ta curiosité, c'est un parchemin encadré posé entre équilibre sur une étagère. Malheureusement, tu es trop petit pour distinguer exactement le dessin. Tu boudes et tu es tout content de voir la main de Nori s'emparer du cadre pour l'amener à ta hauteur et tu aperçois deux nains. Enfin, un nain et une naine en train de sourire. Ils ont l'air si heureux que tu te demandes bien qui sont-ils et pourquoi ton frère le garde si précieusement caché._

 _C'est qui ?_

 _C'est papa et maman._


	20. Radagast - Let him breathe

Let him breathe

Ode à elle – Radagast

Tu n'as jamais saisi pourquoi les divinités avaient pris la singulière décision de vous faire prendre l'apparence, à vous, les magiciens, de simples vieillards, ni pourquoi vous portiez chacun vote couleur. Certes, cela permet de vous différencier assez aisément, mais alors pourquoi deux magiciens bleus ? Qu'ont-ils donc de particulier. Et Curunìr – Sarumane dans la Terre du Milieu, pourquoi est-ce lui votre leader, pourquoi pas Gandalf, Olòrin de son vrai nom. Il est bien plus sage, plus patient et tout aussi puissant que le mage blanc. Et toi ? Oh, toi, tu n'y entends goutte à ce genre de responsabilité. Non, rester dans les bois à prendre soin des animaux ainsi que de la nature t'est bien suffisant. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ta réelle identité se trouve être Aiwendil et signifie « amoureux des oisaux ».

Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Lorsque tu as pris la décision de vivre dans la forêt de Mirkwood où vivent les elfes sylvestres, c'est tout d'abord parce que, bien que la Lòrien était des plus magnifique, tu ne t'y plaisais guère. Dans ce territoire boisé, au moins, tu t'y es senti chez toi immédiatement et cela te permet de faire ton devoir de magicien en surveillant le danger qui somnole à l'Est. Tu n'avais cependant pas prévu que ta demeure se retrouverait au beau milieu d'un grand arbre qui trouerait ton toit. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas eu le cœur à l'abattre. Il ne te gêne pas particulièrement et il est si beau, si grand, si majestueux que le déraciner s'avérerait être un crime. De plus, de nombreux volatiles et quadrupèdes y ont fait leur nid. C'est leur maison. Et pour ajouter un peu plus de véracité quand à la signification de ton nom, tu as même permis aux petits oiseaux d'établir un nid sécuritaire sur ton crâne. Certains te prennent pour un fou à cause de cela, mais ces petits bipèdes ont également besoin de se poser pour se reposer un peu par moment et, sous ton couvre-chef, sont-ils en sécurité en cas de danger.

 _Mais laissez-le respirer !_

 _C'est tout un monde ça, tu es un puissant magicien, le troisième à avoir posé le pied sur la Terre du Milieu et ta tâche consiste à prendre soin de la faune et de la flore, certainement pas des humains patentés qui se plaignent au moindre petit bobo. C'est pourquoi tu râles présentement face à ce jeune homme qui a reçu une flèche à cause de son camarade maladroit. On ne peut pas faire plus imbécile. Que tu aimerais avoir la personnalité de Gandalf pour rabrouer comme il se doit ces mortels égoïstes et destructeurs et les laisser là, à leurs malheurs. Mais tu es bien trop bon et tu gardes toute ta mauvaise humeur pour toi, prenant tout de même la liberté d'appliquer de longueur sur son pied sans aucune douceur. Tu es un sorcier, pas un soigneur._

 _\- Par notre bonne vieille terre, soupires-tu_

 _Schlak_

 _Quel est donc ce bruit qui te fait frémir jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Schlak_

 _Tu lèves la tête, agacé de l'entendre. Tu ne peux plus rester aimable plus longtemps. Tu sommes des explications quant à ces tintamarres sordides et qu'il cesse immédiatement tant que tu te trouves en leur présence. On t'explique alors que c'est le cerf qu'ils ont chassé avant de blesser par accident leur ami. Ils ont réussi à l'avoir et le boucher –quelle sombre appellation – est en train de le préparer pour le repas de ce soir._

 _Comment ça pour le repas de ce soir ? Tu ne comprends pas, il faut que tu ailles voir pour comprendre._

 _Mal t'en pris._

 _Ce que tu découvres te retourne le cœur et l'estomac et tu comprends beaucoup maintenant pourquoi tu accordes si peu de confiance envers les hommes. Tu es sûr et certain que la bête devait avoir l'air si beau et si fier de son vivant. Majestueuse créature à présent réduit à de la chair sauvagement découpé par un large couteau élimé et émoussé. Seule la tête était encore intacte. Enfin, intacte. La peau avait été retiré et la chair à vif n'ajoutait qu'un peu plus d'horreur à la scène. Les yeux du quadrupède dénués de paupières, le regardaient fixement et tu sens que tu ne peux en supporter plus._

 _Schlak_

 _On découpe la viande._

 _Schlak_

 _On jette les tripes aux chiens qui les dévorent avidement_

 _Schlak_

 _On brise les os, arrache les tendons et ligaments._

 _Schalk_

 _Il faut que tu partes loin d'ici._

 _Schlak_

 _Tu te précipites à l'extérieur, au grand air dans l'espoir d'échapper au bruit, à l'image, à l'odeur, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu te penches violement et t'accroches avec force sur ton bâton avant de vomir. On grimace de dégoût, on détourne la tête et la tienne tourne méchamment. Tu dois partir loin d'ici. On t'appelle, mais tu ne réponds pas, ne te retourne. C'en est trop pour toi. Tu te précipites alors sur ton traîneau ignorant les « Maître Radagast » et ordonnes à tes fidèles coursiers de s'en aller le plus vite possible. Peu importe le chemin caillouteux, il faut que t'éloigne le plus possible de cet ignoble endroit. Maintenant, maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu méprises les humains._

 _Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi tu fuis leur contact comme si ta vie en dépendait._

Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ce très, très désagréable souvenir de ton esprit. C'est un point sur lequel tu n'as jamais réussi à comprendre Gandalf. Pourquoi et comment fait-il pour apprécier les hommes et les nains ? Ils sont persuadés que tout leur appartient et que le barbarie est d'usage. Il a beau t'expliquer qu'ils sont ainsi fait et qu'il faut l'accepter, que c'est dans leurs us et coutumes, tu ne parviens pas à accepter qu'ils chassent ainsi les bêtes comme si c'était dans leur bon droit.

Au moins, les elfes sylvestres le font-ils avec respect, rouspètes-tu.

Mais vous devez reconnaître que, sans toute cette diversité, la Terre du Milieu ne serait pas aussi intéressante.

Je n'ai pas votre empathie, Gandalf et encore moins votre compréhension, je le déplore.

Ne vous en faites pas, mon ami. Je vous admire tout autant et préfère vous voir veiller ainsi sur la nature. Vous seul pouvez le faire avec autant de déférence.

Tu souris à ton ami bien content d'avoir l'assurance que même les elfes n'arrivent pas à te cheville. Ce n'est pas que tu ne les apprécies pas, tout au contraire. C'est juste que les sylvestres sont un peu trop hautain pour toi. Ils te prennent pour un vieillard à l'esprit dérangé et n'en pensent pas moins d'Olòrin. Ce qui est proprement stupide. Vous, les cinq Istari, avez été envoyé en Terre du Milieu pour y annihiler le Mal et voilà comment on vous traite. Tu comprends un petit peu pourquoi Sarumane n'a que peu d'espoir concernant les hommes, très peu pour les elfes et aucun pour ce qui des nains. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux seuls et se méprisent les uns les autres.

Comment faites-vous, Gandalf ?

Hmm… ?

Pour avoir confiance en l'avenir.

Il ne répond pas, semblant plonger dans ses pensées, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu n'attends pas spécialement de réponse. Peut-être même le comprendras-tu un jour même si tu n'y crois pas tellement. T gardes le silence, replongeant dans tes calmes pensées tout en profitant de l'herbe à pipe que t'a généreusement ton comparse. Il te dit que cela vient de la Comté où vit des petites gens, avec qui, il en est certain, tu t'entendrai merveilleusement bien. Tu n'y crois que fort peu, mais il faut bien admettre qu'ils font de l'excellente herbe à pipe.

Ils aiment la nature et apprécient l'entretenir.

En la détruisant, je suppose, ronchonnes-tu.

Vous seriez surprit. Certes, ils se nourrissent également de viande, mais ils le font toujours dans le plus grand respect. Ce sont des gens humbles et simples qui ne se soucient pas des problèmes externes à la Comté.

Vous semblez beaucoup les apprécier. Comment se nomme ce peuple ?

Ce sont les hobbits. Des hobbits de la Comté.

Tu le vois plonger son regard dans le vague, tandis qu'il sourit. Sans doute à cause de souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire. Parler de ces hobbits ont quelque peu titillé ta curiosité et il est vrai que tu aimerais aller le voir, juste pour vérifier la véracité des propos de ton compère. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne voudras jamais quitter ces terres que tu dois veiller, protéger et surveiller. Tu dois, avant tout, accomplir ton devoir de magicien.

Sont-ils aussi bons que vous le dites ? fais tu alors.

Mon cher ami, venir chez eux est un vrai repos de l'âme.

Tu envierais presque l'empathie de ton ami, mais ce dernier laisse échapper un « oh » de surprise lorsqu'il voit un un cerf, une biche et un faon, s'avancer vers vous sans aucune crainte. Le mâle le surveille, mais le pèlerin gris n'esquisse aucun geste tandis que la femme et le petit s'approchent de toi. Tu les connais bien. Tu as soigné le nouveau-né alors que le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour de son cou, l'étouffant et le tuant à petit feu. Tu as eu très peur pour lui et tu leur as ensuite rendu visite pour surveiller la santé de la mère et du petit. Tu vois le faon s'approcher ensuite timidement de Mithrandir qui semble totalement enchanté par cette scène et n'ose approcher sa main. Mais le quadrupède se laisse caresser avant de retourner dans le giron de la biche qui s'écarte finalement avant de partir avec son enfant, suivit par le cerf aux bois majestueux qui se retourne une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les fourrées. C'est la dernière fois que tu les reverras.

Mon cher ami, fais Gandalf, vous avez une vie extraordinaire.

Tu ne réponds rien, mais te sent très fier. Tes responsabilités ne sont pas aussi importante que celle de Sarumane et tu ne voyage certainement pas autant que Olòrin, mais tu es heureux de savoir que ce que tu fais et ce que tu vis, n'est pas inutile. Tu écoutes ton ami babiller de joie à propos de cette étonnante rencontre et ta poitrine se gonfle de fierté lorsqu'il te demande quel autre de ce genre d'événement tu as rencontré. Tu lui racontes alors comment tu as du faire pour nourrir des moineaux qui avaient perdus leur mère et comment ceux-ci se sont attachés à toi, comment tu as aidé un écureuil en plein hiver à retrouver toutes ses noisettes qu'il avait perdu.

Le pauvre allait mourir de faim si je ne l'avais pas aidé.

Puis comment et pourquoi les lapins de Rhosgobel te devinrent fidèle au point d'être ceux qui tireraient ton traîneau plus rapidement que les canidés.

Sarumane ne prête pas attention à cela.

Sarumane ne comprend pas l'importance de votre tâche.

Vous finissez votre herbe à pipe et il t'en offre encore pour les prochains jours et tu lui en ais extrêmement reconnaissant. Il doit partir et tu ne t'en attristes même pas un seul instant. Tu sais parfaitement que vous vous reverrez et ce sera toujours avec grand plaisir. Tu lui assures même qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu. Tu l'accompagnes jusqu'à son destrier et, avant qu'il grimpe sur la selle, il se tourne vers toi et pose une main sur ton épaule.

Surtout, ne changez pas, mon ami. Gardez espoir.

Et tu ne comprends la signification de cette seconde phrase que lorsque Gandalf a disparu de ton champ de vision. Gardez espoir. Voilà pourquoi il a si confiance aux hommes, aux nains et elfes et, par-dessus tout, aux hobbits. Malgré le fait que l'ombre s'agrandit insidieusement mais sûrement dans la Terre du Milieu, malgré le fait que le mal gagne des forces de jour en jour et que le danger est toujours présent, il garde espoir. Tu écarquilles les yeux à cette compréhension et tes globes oculaires se baissent ensuite pour regarder l'herbe à pipe qu'il t'a offert avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Tu ôtes ton couvre-chef, permettant à deux moineaux, de se poser dans le nid.

J'essaierai Gandalf, souffles-tu, ne remarquant pas qu'un écureuil vient de grimper sur ton épaule. J'essaierai.

 _Mais laissez-le respirer, bon sang de bois !_

 _C'est pas croyable quand même. Voilà qu'on ne peut plus soigner un malade sans que tout son entourage l'entoure pour mieux l'étouffer. Tu comprends qu'ils puissent s'inquiéter, mais qu'ils te laissent faire, non mais oh. Tu es quand même très inquiet, un mal sévit dans Vert-Bois et tu ne sais comment l'expliquer. Surtout que ton précieux ami Sebastian est à l'agonie et rien ne semble pouvoir le guérir. Mais tu ne baisses pas les bras._

 _Tu gardes espoir._


	21. Sauron - I see you

I see you

Le visage de la haine – Sauron

Que des sots bons à être écharpé ceux qui pensent et sont même persuadé que tu tires ton pouvoir de tes chants. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'uses plus de ce pouvoir donné par Ilùvatar. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'en as plus l'usage. Tu es puissant, très puissant, mais bien moins que ton maître, Melkor. C'est lui qui t'a convaincu de cesser de chanter des mièvreries pour faire quelque chose de plus concret. Humilier votre créateur en détruisant toute sa création. Il te disait qu'IL n'e avait rien à faire de vous, que vous n'étiez que des pantins juste bon à pousser la chansonnette selon son bon vouloir. Tu étais alors sceptique à ce moment-là, naïf. Alors, pour prouver ses dires, il a chanté à sa façon, à sa guise et tu as vu à quel point ça Lui a déplut.

Tu as ouvert les yeux.

Tu n'as jamais réellement su pourquoi Melkor t'avoir choisi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'étais qu'un humble serviteur d'Aulë et tu es même persuadé que tu n'avais rien de particulière à ce moment. Mais ce Valar qui a été renommé Morgoth Bauglir qui signifie « Le Noir Ennemi », a visiblement su voir quelque chose en toi que personne n'avait alors entraperçu. Et toi, tu t'es laissé séduire par ses actes de rébellion, de cette soif de pouvoir qu'il te propose et par-dessus tout, la possibilité d'humilier ce créateur si arrogant et si orgueilleux. Tu as accepté, tourné le dos à la Lumière pour le suivre dans l'Ombre. Et lorsque tu as songé une seule fois à regarder par-dessus ton épaule, il était bien trop tard pour toi et pour ton repentir. Tu avais embrassé le Mal Tu étais devenu le Mal.

Tu as appris énormément de choses à ses côtés et tu as gagné en puissance grâce à lui, en malveillance également. Tu lui es devenu fidèle, chassant tes derniers doutes et ta pitié. Tu es devenu cruel et tu dois avouer que tu apprécies cela. Mais, un jour, Melkor s'est fait emprisonné, et il a fallut que tu continues ses noirs desseins en votre nom à tous les deux. Jamais tu ne reconnaîtras que tu as craint l'échec à plusieurs reprises à cette époque lorsque tu dirigeais Angband au nord de la Terre du Milieu et jamais tu n'as montré quoi que ce soit qui pourrait représenter une quelconque faiblesse.

Tu es le puissant Sauron et tu n'as peur de rien.

Tu étais et es encore aujourd'hui un grand sorcier, maître des ombres et des fantômes, seigneur des loups-garous. Ton nom provoque l'effroi et fait fuir tout vaillant et courageux guerrier du Bien. Et la plupart de ceux qui tente de te tenir tête ne font jamais long feu. Tu annihiles tout espoir, toute vie sur ton passage. Et tout ce qui est bon, devient mauvais. Tout ce qui est blanc se colore d'un noir d'encre. Tout ce qui est beau s'enlaidi. Tout ce qui est rêve se transforme en le plus affreux des cauchemars. Tu as conquis une tour importante et la renommée Tol-in-Gauroth, mais l'échec fut cuisante tu juras vengeance.

Tu tiens toujours ta parole.

On a osé t'enfermer, te retenir prisonnier dans un cachot durant de longues années. Tu as entretenu ta haine, ta rancœur et ton désir de répandre partout sur la Terre du Milieu. Détruire Sa création pour imposer la tienne et celle de ton Maître. Puis, tu as réussi à t'enfuir. Le choc fut grande et ton rire sinistre. S'il savait qu'il t'a simplement fallut te transformé en vampire pour hanter les forêts de Dorthonion qui prit ensuite le nom deTaur-nu-Fuin.

 _Je regrette tellement !_

 _Que regrettes-tu exactement. Personne ne le sait vraiment. Est-ce que tu t'en veux pour toutes les ignominies que tu as fait au nom de Morgoth ou pour avoir échoué à ta tache de répandre le Mal ? Tu ne réponds à cette question. Tu ne peux y répondre car, toi-même, tu ne sais quelle réponse fournir. Que dois-tu dire. Que dois-tu penser. Depuis la chute d Thangorodhrim et surtout de ton Maître, tu as abjuré de tous tes crimes et tu as retrouvé toute ta beauté d'Ainur. Mais voilà que tu découvres deux émotions tout à fait mortelle que tu abhorres plus que tout : la peur et la honte. Comment garder la tête haute alors que tu vas bientôt subir le jugement de Valar. Quelle sera leur sentence, ta punition ? Tu n'oses y penser. Tu ne veux, tu ne peux affronter tout ce que tu as fait. Tu préfères encore fuir le procès._

 _Tu préfères être un lâche._

 _Si tes supérieurs sont persuadés que tout cela est de la faute de Morgoth, tu te mets à penser, l'exact contraire. Ce n'est pas lui le fautif. Ce sont les créations. Ce sont elles les responsables. Si Ilùvatar ne les avait pas tenu en si grande estime, jamais Melkor se serait rebellé, jamais tu ne l'aurais suivi s'IL ne vous avait demandé d'embrasser ces créatures insignifiantes et si fragiles. C'est eux qui doivent être jugé, pas toi._

 _Et la sentence est la mort._

Ces peuples vous ont chassé, vous laissant dans la misère, dans la maladie et dans la famine, vous forçant à vivre comme de vulgaires animaux.

La clameur est grande, l'accord est commun.

Aujourd'hui, il est plus que temps de sortir de cette humiliation qui n'a que trop duré.

A mort ! Crie-t-on en chœur.

Juré moi allégeance et je vous promets que vous rendre tout ce qui vous appartient et plus encore.

On te jure fidélité et obéissance et cela dure depuis des centaines d'années. Adieu l'Ainur naïf et peu sûr de lui. Bonjour et bienvenu au puissant Sauron, seigneur du Mal. Tu n'agis plus au nom de ton Maître, mais en ton propre nom et tu as acquis beaucoup plus de puissance, beaucoup plus d'assurance. Que l'on te craigne.

Tu es de retour.

Sans que personne ne le sache, tu te rends jusqu'au Mordor et entreprend de fortifier Barad-dur dans le plus grand secret. Pour ce faire, tu as prit l'apparence d'un elfe Vanya et emprunta le nom d'Annatar. Il ne te fallut que de belles paroles et user de la confiance des naïfs Elfes-Forgerons de l'Eregion pour mettre en œuvre ton plan. Beaucoup furent dupés comme le célèbre Celebrimbor, d'autres se méfièrent et s'enfuirent pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils tomberont sous ton joug, tu n'as aucun doute là-dessus.

Avec l'aide de ces insipides et naïves créatures immortelles, tu as forgés les Anneaux de Pouvoir et les a offert au elfes, aux nains et aux homme. Mais ce que tu n'as dit à personne s'est que tu t'es rendu au Mordor pour y forger l'Anneau Unique, celui contrôlerait les autres et les rendrait esclave de ta volonté.

Des serviteurs du Mal.

Seuls les Elfes comprirent la trahison de Sauron et découvrirent rapidement qui tu es réellement. Tu es devenu plus puissant, plus avide de pouvoir. Tu es devenu invincible et rien n'y personne ne pourra t'arrêter. D'ailleurs, tu peux dès à présent contrôler tout ceux qui ont réussit à s'échapper d'Angband. Mais ton plan est loin de s'arrêter là. Tu fais en sorte que les Orques se multiplient à Gorgoroth et tu mets en place une armée de ces immondes créatures. Aussi immondes que tes pensées perfides. Mais tout ne se déroule pas comme tu le souhaites. Les Elfes te résistent.

Ils osent te tenir tête.

Enragé par cette semi-échec, tu lâches tes légions sur ce peuple. Nous sommes en dix neuf cent soixante-trois du Second Âge et la guerre éclate. Tu ne perds pas un seul instant à envahir l'Eregion et à la dévaster. Et quelle victoire ! Ce scélérat de Célebrimbor est tué, les Neuf Anneaux des Hommes et les septs Anneaux des Nains tombèrent successivement et invariablement sous ton pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas encore une réussite totale et tu en as plus qu'assez de ces elfes qui s'obstinent à te résister.

N'es-tu pas le puissant Sauron, Prince du Mal ?!

 _Tu es tombé. Il fallait s'y attendre et tu as été beaucoup trop optimiste concernant ta conquête de la Terre du Milieu et de la victoire du Mal sur le Bien. Tu as trop aveugle et tu n'as jamais pensé à la possibilité que ces insipides Numénoréens viendraient à l'aide des Elfes pour te combattre. Tu les as sous-estimé. Tu ne feras plus cette erreur, qu'on le tienne pour dit._

 _Tu t'es retrouvé obligé de fuir à l'Est. Mais il n'est pas dit que tu abandonnes l'idée de répandre le Mal et le Chaos sur la Terre du Milieu. Tu détruiras toutes les créations d'Ilùvatar, même si cela doit te coûter ta propre vie. Tu n'as pas peur de cela._

 _Tu n'as pas peur de la mort._

 _Seulement de la défaite._

 _Tu trouvas alors une idée pour corrompre et détruire Numénor et tu parvins étonnement et aisément à tes fins. Ils se retournèrent contre les Valar et ces derniers se retrouvèrent obligés de les annihiler. Tu esquisses un sourire mauvais et malsain. Tu n'en as pas terminé avec eux. Tu es bien plus rusé qu'eux. Malheureusement, on parvient à t'arracher ton beau masque et on laisse apparaître toute l'horreur de ta personne. Plus jamais tu ne pourras tromper les Hommes et les Elfes. Alors tu prends finalement la décision de prendre l'apparence d'un grand guerrier, noir, puissant, gigantesque._

 _Effrayant._

 _L'Est est tombé, le Nord est détruit et tu as conquis le Mordor. Il est temps désormais. Il est temps de répondre le Mal sur cette Terre._


	22. Smaug - I'm darkness

I'm darkness

Les cendres du jour – Smaug

 _T_ _u reviens de la chasse lorsque tu en entends parler. Si tu ne t'en intéresses pas de prime abord, la description d'un tel monticule de pierreries et d'or t'allèche et attise ta curiosité de telle sorte que tu ne peux nullement l'ignorer. Les créature de ton espère qui en parlent sont vieux et malgré leur grand avarice, ils sont bien trop vieux pour voler cette si grande distance qui sépare les Montagnes Grises et la Montagne Solitaire et, étant le plus de ta fratrie, tu es celui qui doit conquérir et prendre ce qui va te revenir de droit. Tu n'as aucun doute, aucune inquiétude. Tu es les plus fort, le plus puissant des dragons, et il n'y a rien qui pourra barrer ton chemin. Tu engloutis alors ton butin de chasse en toute quiétude, rêvant déjà de ce lit d'or et de pierres précieuses qui n'attend que toi. Bientôt, tu prendras ton envol._

 _Bientôt, ce sera toi ce Roi sous la Montagne._

 _Tu te prélasses sur ton territoire, le temps d'un long sommeil afin de te préparer pour ton grand départ et ta belle, scintillante et clinquante conquête. Le trajet ne dure quelques heures quand il peut prendre plusieurs jours pour le commun des mortels. Tu n'en fais pas partie et c'est pourquoi tu annonces avec la plus grande des sournoiseries et sans aucune crainte ton arrivée imminente. Ton ouïe extraordinaire peut entendre à des lieues à la ronde et tu comprends aisément que ces vermines naïves ne se doute absolument de rien. Tu le sais, tu as parfaitement conscience que, pour eux, votre race a été annihilée grâce à ce freluquet de Fram qui a tué le Grand Scatha. Mais ils ont été trop imbu de leur victoire, trop confiant et trop sûr d'eux. Il est temps maintenant, pour eux, de payer leurs meurtres et de goûter à la fureur du Grand Dragon Smaug._

 _Tu peux parfaitement distinguer cette petite ville humaine se trouvant au pied de la montagne. Cette montagne qui regorge d'or et qui est ton unique objectif. Un nain s'y trouve se prétend être le Roi sous la Montagne. Bientôt, ils sauront. Ils comprendront que c'est toi, le véritable monarque._

 _Que le monde tremble, susurres-tu impatient de faire ton office._

Tu te souviens encore des flammes que tu as crachées sur la citadelle, la détruisant de ton feu intérieur, détruisant des murs et tuant des vies. Certains pensent que tu l'as fait seulement pour le plaisir et c'est à moitié vrai. Tu l'as fait aussi pour tes ancêtres, pour ceux qui ont péri sous les armes de ces insectes. De plus, annihiler une cité juste en crachant de feu n'a fait que rajouter de l'effroi dans le cœur des nains. Ils n'a fallut que de cela pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas de taille à t'affronter, que leur peuple est perdu et qu'ils ne peuvent t'arrêter.

Tu es le Feu.

Tu es la Nuit.

Et tu viens éteindre leur lumière d'espoir.

 _On tire des flèches sur toi dans la folle espérance que cela te blesse gravement au point tel que tu décides de mettre fin à tes attaques et t'en retournes dans tes Montagnes Grises, mais tu ne ressens que des chatouillements qui ne te dérangent pas outre mesure. Et jamais, ô grand jamais tu abandonneras ta prise de position et repartira la queue entre les pattes. Ce sont eux qui fuiront et gémiront de douleur et de tristesse tandis que tu hurleras ta victoire au point telle que toute la Terre du Milieu ne saurait ignorer ta prise de pouvoir. Ne saurait ignorer ta présence et ta puissance._

 _La cité de Dale est tombée comme un vulgaire fétu de paille sous tes assauts répétitifs et tu te délectes des cries d'agonies et des appels de détresse. Cela fait tant d'années que tu n'as pas écouté ces sont qui font pourtant le bonheur de votre peuple. Ton regard de braise se tourne à présent vers cette fière montagne qui sera bientôt tienne. Tu n'en doutes pas un seul instant. Tu es persuadé de ta propre réussite. Ces nains imbéciles ont fermés leurs grandes portes, convaincus que ce sera amplement suffisant pour te barrer la route. Tu peux déjà sentir la peur vibrer fortement dans leur cœur. Tu cognes contre cette porte, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il ne ta faut que quelques puissant coups encore pour qu'elle cède sous ta grande force et éclate en mille morceaux. Tu craches des flammes de colère._

 _Que périssent ceux qui osent te résister._

 _Tu ignores royalement ces soldats miniatures qui espèrent encore t'arrêter et tu les écrases sous tes pattes griffues. La salle du trésor n'est pas loin. Tu peux le sentir dans toutes les fibres de ton corps. Tu craches encore ton feu pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus dans cette montagne. Ils crient, ils pleurent, ils fuient. Et de ta voix puissance et gutturale, tu hurles :_

 _Moi, Smaug. Je suis le Roi sous la Montagne !_

Tu savais parfaitement que ce jour allait enfin arriver. Tu n'en doutais pas un seul instant et tu dois avouer que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience. Cela fait maintenant soixante ans que tu vis dans la Montagne Solitaire et que tu règnes en tant que grand seigneur et tu es heureux de constater qu'après toutes ces années, tu es toujours autant craint et tous ont peur de ton réveil. Mais cela est fait depuis que cette petite idiote de grive s'amuse à essayer d'éclater la coquille de l'escargot qui lui servira de repas. Un bruit fin de piécette déplacée attire ton attention et finalement, grand bien lui a prit de te réveiller ainsi. Tu le sais, tu le sens.

Il y a un voleur qui se trouve en ces lieux.

Terminé tes rêve dorés d'avidité. Il est grandement l'heure de montrer que tu es toujours le Puissant Smaug. Tu te dresses alors brusquement de toute ta hauteur. Tu es gigantesque. Mais quelque chose te trouble. Tu sens l'odeur de cet importun, mais tu yeux ne le voient pas. Tu es curieux de comprendre pourquoi.

Eh bien, voleur ! Je te sens et je sens ton air. Je t'entends respirer. Approche donc ! Sers-toi de nouveau, il ya de quoi et plus qu'il n'en faut !

Tu sais toutes les créatures avides de richesse et tu espères tromper la faible vigilance de ce dernier en te montrant courtois et amicale. Félonne tromperie. Tu le réduiras en cendre dès qu'il pointera le bout de son nez.

Non, merci, ô Smaug le Terrible ! Je ne suis pas venu chercher des cadeaux. Je voulais seulement vous regarder pour voir si vous étiez vraiment aussi grand que le disent les récits. Je ne le croyais pas.

Voilà qui est peu commun. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir flatté malgré ta très grande méfiance. Tu ne reconnais pas l'odeur de cette créature et cela te déplaît fortement.

Et maintenant ?

Pour être franc, les chants et les contes sont très en dessous de la réalité, ô Smaug, Première et Principale des Calamités, répliques l'importun.

Tu as de bonnes manières pour un voleur et un menteur, susurres-tu. Mon nom semble t'être tout à fait familier, mais je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà senti. Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu, s'il m'est permit de te le demander ?

Certainement ! Je viens de sous la colline et mon chemin menait sous la colline et par-dessus les collines. Et par les airs. Je suis celui qui marche invisible.

Je veux bien le croire, mais ce n'est guère ton nom usuel.

Cette chose commence à titiller ta curiosité. Tu consens alors à lui laisser la vie le temps de l'entendre palabrer.

Je suis le découvreur de clefs, le coupeur de toiles, la mouche piquante. J'ai été choisi pour le bon numéro.

Voilà de beaux titres ! Fais-tu sarcastiquement. Mais les bons ne sortent pas toujours.

Je suis celui qui enterre ses amis vivants, les noie et les retire de nouveau vivants de l'eau. Je suis venu du fond d'un sac, mais aucun sac ne m'a recouvert.

Ces titres-là ne me paraissent pas aussi honorables, railles-tu.

Je suis 'ami des ours et l'hôte des aigles. Je suis Gagnantdanneau et Porteurdechance je suis Monteurdetonneaux.

Voilà qui est mieux ! Mais ne te laisses pas emporter par ton imagination.

Toi qui te sait immensément intelligent, tu découvres que tu ne saisis pas toutes ces énigmes dont il te faire part tout en se présentant et cela s'avère plutôt insultant pour ton très grand esprit. Mais tu as toujours apprécié les énigmes et ne rechignes jamais à les entendre, peut importe le temps que cela peut prendre pour les comprendre. Cependant, tu sais pertinemment qu'il est des plus inutile de tenter de te duper et tu en ris dans ton for intérieur.

C'est bien ce dont tu pensais hier soir, déjà. Tu es maintenant sûr et certains que les gens du lac, trafiquants de tonneaux y font de sale plan contre ta personne ou tu n'un qu'un lézard. Ce dont tu n'es certainement pas. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas volé de ce côté, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu ne vas pas tarder à y remettre bon ordre.

Très bien, ô Monteur de Tonneaux. Peut-être Tonneaux était-ce le nom de ton poney mais peut-être bien que non, bien qu'il fût assez gros. Tu peux marcher invisible, mais tu n'as pas fait tout le chemin à pied. Permets-moi de te dire que j'ai mangé hier soir six poneys et que j'attraperai et mangerai tous les autres avant peu. En remerciement de cet excellent repas, je vais te donner pour ton bien un bon conseil : n'aie pas trop affaire avec les nains, si tu peux l'éviter !

Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu les as senti depuis très longtemps.

Les nains ! S'exclame la créature avec surprise.

Ne me raconte pas d'histoires ! Je connais l'odeur et le goût des nains – personne ne les connaît mieux que moi. Ne viens pas me dire que je pourrais manger n poney qui a été monté par des nains, sans le savoir ! Tu finiras mal, si tu fréquentes de pareils amis, Voleur Monteur de Tonneaux. Tu peux aller le leur dire de ma part.

Tu continues à lui parler, non parce que tu aimé sa façon toute polie de s'exprimer à toi, mais parce que tu as beau renifler son odeur, tu ne parviens pas à la reconnaître. Il n'est pas un homme, ni un elfe et encore moins un nain. Qui est-il. Tu finiras par le savoir. Tu pars alors d'un puissant rire alors que la chose t'apprend qu'il y a bien des nains qui l'accompagnent et qui souhaitent ardemment prendre leur Revanche. Voilà qui est vraiment très amusant. Jamais tu n'as autant ri depuis des décennies.

Une revanche ! Une revanche ! Le Roi sous la Montagne est mort et où donc son ces parents qui oseraient aspirer à la revanche ? Girion, Seigneur de Dale est mort et j'ai mangé ses gens comme un loup parmi les moutons, et où sont ses fils de ses fils qui oseraient m'approcher ? Je tue partout où je veux et nul n'ose me résister. J'ai abattu les guerriers de jadis, et ils n'ont pas de pareils au monde aujourd'hui. Je n'étais alors que tout jeune et tendre. Maintenant, je suis vieux et fort, fort, fort, Voleur dans les Ombres ! T'écries-tu d'un air triomphant. Mon armure vaut dix boucliers, mes crocs sont des épées, mes griffes des lances, le choc de ma queue est semblable à la foudre, mes ailes immenses à un ouragan et mon souffle est mortel !

J'ai toujours entendu, fait la créature d'une toute petite voix effrayée, que les dragons étaient plus mous par en dessous, surtout dans la région de… euh, euh… du poitrail mais sans doute quelqu'un d'aussi bien fortifié y a-t-il songé.

Cette misérable larve ose t'insulter !

Tu dresses alors fièrement, montrant ton poitrail et assurant qu'une lame ne peut te percer. Il te complimente encore et tu t'y laisses séduire volontiers, sachant pertinemment que ce ne sont pas toutes ces mièvreries qui vont lui sauver la vie. Il te fait alors savoir qu'il désire se retirer et tu l'entends s'enfuir à toute jambe dans le tunnel dans lequel il se cachait. Mal lui en prend, car c'est le moment que tu as finalement décidé de cracher tes flammes dans le tunnel. Tu tentes de plonger ta tête dans le tuyau, mais tu es trop imposant pour passer ne serait-ce que le museau. Tu entres alors dans une colère et une rage folle. Tu n'as pas pu goûter de sa chair, il ne t'a pas dit qui il était réellement et tu es persuadé que ces hommes du lac sont complices avec les nains, murmurant, chuchotant, espérant ta déchéance. Ils veulent ta perte.

Tu vas leur donner la mort.

Tu pousses alors un puissant cri qui fait trembler les structures de la montagne et résonne un grand écho qui, tu en es sûr, passe à l'extérieur, annonçant la sentence d'une telle trahison. Tu ne perds pas un seul instant et défonce l'entrée principale pour t'envoler à l'extérieur. Tes yeux cruels se posent sur cette citadelle au dessus de l'eau et un sourire malsain se dessine sur tes lèvres. Tu aurais du t'en occuper dès le début de ces gens, rescapés de la destruction de Dale. Il est maintenant l'heure d'annihiler ce peuple qui ne t'a que trop tenu tête. Tu voles alors sûrement vers eux, entendant déjà leurs chansons et leurs musiques victorieuses, vantant ton assassinat prochaine et l'acquisition prochaine de l'or que les fourbes de nains leur promis. Ainsi, ils se complaisent à vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Tu grondes alors comme une promesse de souffrance et de sang :

Je suis le feu, je suis la mort.

Tu es le Roi sous la Montagne.


	23. Thorin - Embrace your fate part01

**E** mbrace your fate

Silence(s) - Thorin

On te prend pour un être froid, insensible, autoritaire, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Libre à autrui de le croire ou non. Tu ne veux pas te fatiguer à les contredire. Aveugle ? Médisant ? Peu t'importe. Qu'ils agissent, pensent et parlent à leur guise. Tu ne veux te soucier d'eux. Tu as assez à faire. Enfermé dans cette geôle, sans arme, dépouillé de ton long manteau. Tu devrais grogner, hurler, invectiver, jurer, mais tu ne le peux. Tu ne le veux. Tu le vois au regard de ton ami Balin, cela l'inquiète, mais tu ne t'occupes pas de lui également. Qu'il se taise, t'ignore. Enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel, tu n'as plus envie d'être le meneur que tu te dois d'être. Un leader qui mène une troupe au combat, à la mort. Cela suffit. Tu veux faire une pause un instant. Juste un instant. Tu t'assois dans un coin, t'adossant contre le mur de pierre froid. Tu bascules ta tête en arrière alors que tu fermes les yeux. Tu soupires doucement. Tu ne veux alarmer personne. Ce n'est pas dans tes intentions. Non. Tu recherches juste le calme que ce temps d'accalmie peut te procurer si personne ne te dérange. Heureusement pour toi, ton compagnon de geôle semble le saisir et garde le silence.

Ta tête se vide doucement. Cela te fait du bien. Plus d'inquiétude, plus d'obsession, de haine et d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de rancœur. La tempête dans ton esprit se calme petit à petit. La tornade devient une douce brise, la pluie diluvienne se transforme en bruine, l'orage s'en va gronder au loin. Pas de soleil. Il est caché derrière les nuages résolument gris plus ou moins foncé. Le beau temps a disparu depuis longtemps et ne reviendra sûrement pas. Ta respiration est calme alors que tes yeux bougent derrière tes paupières. Tu ne dors pas. Tu te souviens juste de ces beaux jours que tu as connu autrefois, de la gentille camaraderie, de l'ancienne complicité, de la confidence d'une bière partagée. De ton frère trépassé.

 _Tu cours plus vite, mais c'est normal. Après tout, il est plus jeune que toi et ses petites jambes ne lui permettent pas encore de tenir ton rythme. Cependant, il ne ralenti pas pour autant. Il tient à ne pas te décevoir. Après tout, tu es son grand frère, son héros. Il t'adule, t'idolâtre. Il veut devenir comme toi. Et pour cela, il reste constamment avec toi. Vous êtes inséparable. Vous dormez ensemble, jouez ensemble. C'est même toi qui te lèves tôt le matin pour aller le réveiller et l'habiller. Ta mère ne s'inquiète pas de cette intimité qui vous est propre. Elle vous regarde d'un œil tendre et protecteur. Le regard d'une mère qui assiste à la complicité de ses deux enfants. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, s'amuse-t-elle à répéter à chaque fois qu'on lui fait la remarque que tu es trop proche de ton cadet, ce n'est que Thorin qui prend soin de son frère. Et c'est vrai. Tu sais ton père très occupé par les devoirs du royaume, à assister ton grand-père. Tu ne veux pas que Frerin en souffre, de ce baiser du soir que tu réclames, mais que tu ne reçois jamais. Du câlin que tu désires, mais qui t'es toujours refusé. Tu lui donnes tout ce Thrain II ne peut vous donner. Il ne le comprend pas encore et c'est mieux ainsi. Trop jeune pour comprendre que son père ne peut lui fournir tout l'amour, toute la protection dont il a besoin._

Tes yeux se rouvrent doucement alors que tu fixes le mur d'en face sans le voir pour autant. Tu es perdu dans tes souvenirs et rien ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir t'en tirer. C'est très bien. Tu ne veux pas être dérangé. Voilà plusieurs mois, depuis le début de l'expédition, que tu n'as pu te retrouver seul avec toi-même. Ce moment de solitude est devenu un luxe que tu ne pouvais te permettre de réclamer. Sauf cette fois-ci.

 _J'ai lavé mes dents !_

 _Je me suis lavé les dents, corriges-tu par automatisme._

 _Je me suis lavé les dents, répète-t-il consciencieusement._

 _Tu souris, le nez plongé dans ton travail alors qu'il vient grimper sur le banc, à tes côtés. Il ne supporte pas être éloigné de toi. Tu te demandes toujours ce qu'il peut bien faire alors que tu te retrouves à étudier, à t'entraîner, loin de toi. Peut-être reste-t-il avec ta mère. Tu l'espères. Tu n'aimes pas le laisser seul. D'autant plus qu'il commence à poser de plus en plus de question. Notamment sur ce père qu'il ne voit que brièvement. A peine un bonjour, pas de compliment sur ses exploits, des remontrances lorsqu'il fait une bêtise. Cela t'attriste. Ton père n'est qu'un étranger pour Frerin. Il ne l'appelle Père que parce qu'on lui a dit de le faire._

 _Pourquoi maman a un gros ventre ? Elle a pris du poids ? Demande-t-il innocemment._

 _Tu pouffes. Tu aimes ses questions naïves._

 _Mère attend un bébé, réponds-tu._

 _C'est quoi un bébé ?_

 _Un petit frère ou une petite sœur._

Tu souris alors que tu te remémores l'expression de son visage à cette réponse. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux d'enfants alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'allait pas être le petit dernier. Il y eut ses moments d'euphorie, ses moments de crainte. Il avait hâte tout comme il avait peur d'être délaissé. Alors tu t'es mis un point d'honneur à le rassurer à chaque fois. On t'accusait d'être trop protecteur à son égard, mais que peux-tu y faire. Tu as toujours été ainsi, même avec ceux de la Compagnie. Tu ne le montres pas, mais tu as peur pour eux. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de les mener à la mort. Seras-tu capable de les guider jusqu'au bout du chemin ? De ne pas te perdre dans ta folie rendue par l'avidité dont ta famille semble être emprisonnée ? De ne pas les décevoir ? Il y a tant en jeu dans cette mission que tu as toi-même peur d'échouer. Mais ça, tu ne dois le montrer à qui que ce soit. Tu es leur chef, leur guide. Tu te dois d'être sûr de toi. De ne montrer ni crainte ni appréhension. Pas d'hésitation. Faire croire que là où tu foules les pieds dans cette terre inconnue n'est qu'un chemin que tu connais les yeux fermés.

 _Je ne veux pas !_

 _Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, petit frère._

 _Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Crie-t-il._

 _C'est Frerin qui pique une crise du haut de ses quinze ans –ce qui est très jeune pour un nain-. Vous avez toujours été très proche tous les deux. Peut-être trop proche, penses-tu. Inséparable depuis toujours, il ne comprend pas que tu doives te séparer de lui et avoir ta propre chambre. Et pourquoi d'abord ? Vous êtes très bien ensemble. Pourquoi tu dois partir alors qu'il veut rester avec toi ? Il ne veut pas être tout seul. Il ne veut pas de ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui fait mal. Il ne veut pas et un point c'est tout. Alors il tape du pied, crie, s'accroche à toi, fuit quand tu tentes de le calmer, pleure. Et toi, tu as mal. Bien sûr que, toi aussi, tu ne veux pas de cette chambre trop grande pour toi. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul à nouveau. Tu ne veux pas de ce sentiment de solitude, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as eu droit à une longue discussion avec ce nain que vous appelez Père. Tu es l'aîné, tu es son fils héritier. Tu te dois de grandir, dire adieu à ces jeux d'enfants. Étudier. Travailler. T'entraîner. Être le digne fils de ton père. Tu n'as pas le choix et les pleurs désespérés de Frerin te brise le cœur alors qu'il te hurle enfin un « Je te déteste ! » plein de rancoeurs et qu'il s'en va retrouver les bras rassurants de sa mère._

 _Ta petite sœur, Dis, ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle est bien trop jeune pour saisir la tristesse alarmante du cadet et de tes propres larmes que tu tentes de contenir. Mais tu baisses la tête alors que ta mère te lance un regard désolé. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais elle n'est que l'épouse d'un roi froid et distant. Tu ne lui en veux pas. A la place, tu disparais derrière la porte de ta nouvelle chambre. Et ce n'est qu'une fois seul que tu te permets de pleurer. Rester fort pour ton petit frère. Pleure quand il n'y a plus personne pour voir ta propre détresse._

Ton visage s'assombrit à ce souvenir. Tu as réellement souffert de ce simple « Je te déteste » lancé à ton encontre. Il t'accusait d'abandon alors que tu étais impuissant. Pieds et poings liés. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Quelle n'a pas été ta surprise lorsque tu as vu Fili agir de la même façon avec Kili, que toi avec ton frère. Si cela t'a d'abord amusé, tu craignais également certaines choses. La séparation serait-elle aussi douloureuse ? Le petit brun crierai-t-il, lui aussi, un « je te déteste » à son aîné ? Fili se sentirait-il responsable au point d'en pleurer ? Tu t'es alors évertué à tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Lorsque fut le moment, tu les as pris tous les deux, chacun assit sur une cuisse –ils aimaient beaucoup quand tu faisais ça- et tu leur as expliqué. Chercher des mots simples pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Trouver des paroles rassurantes pour qu'ils puissent l'accepter, pour qu'ils ne prennent pas peur. Et, merci Aulë, cela a fonctionné. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise au début, mais tu étais toujours là pour eux. Dis, elle, lorsqu'elle t'a vu accompagner Fili dans sa chambre et coucher Kili dans l'autre, a pleuré. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su, jamais vu. Cette solitude, cette culpabilité qui t'avait dévoré lorsque tu avais du te séparer de Frefin aussi violemment. Elle t'avait alors pris dans ses bras alors que tu l'as consolait comme tu le pouvais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre, pour réaliser. Il y avait toujours eu Thorin pour veiller sur eux deux. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour veiller sur Thorin. C'était injuste, mais tu as pardonné. Ils ne pouvaient réaliser.

 _Que fais-tu, mon frère ?_

 _J'étudie._

 _Les années ont passé et si vous êtes toujours aussi proche, la complicité s'est légèrement amoindrie. Cela vous attriste, surtout toi, mais vous n'y pouvez rien. Tu es surchargé de travail à tes vingt trois ans. Étudier. Travailler. T'entraîner. Cela n'en finit pas et tes professeurs se font plus sévère que jamais. Que tu envies ton petit frère. Lui, n'étant que le second, a bien plus de temps libre que toi. Oh, il étudie et se bat, lui aussi. Mais de façon bien moins intense que toi. Tu vois du coin de l'œil qu'il s'installe en face de toi. Plus à côté. Il ne le fait plus et si cela t'attriste, tu te gardes bien de le montrer. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Il n'en a pas conscience. Il t'en veut encore d'avoir coupé aussi cruellement cette intimité qui vous était propre. Tu lui adresses un sourire alors qu'il pose ses bras sur sa table. Il te regarde, silencieux. A-t-il saisi ce que cela incombe d'être l'héritier du trône ? Des devoirs, des charges que cela implique ? A-t-il connaissance de ce poids sur tes épaules qui pèsent lourdement alors que tu portes silencieusement sa rancœur vers toi, cette crainte de décevoir ton père, ce combat que tu mènes avec ce dernier pour que Dis n'ait pas à subir un mariage arrangé ? C'est monnaie courante dans la culture naine, mais tu tiens à ce que ta petite sœur puisse encore choisir son prétendant. Protecteur. On ne peut t'en vouloir. Tu es le père que Thrain II n'a pas su être. Ton géniteur ne s'en rend pas encore compte et ton grand-père est bien ignorant de tout cela et tu t'en gardes bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu n'es pas très bavard._

Tu as toujours eu un fardeau à porter. La rancœur de ton frère, la crainte que ta sœur ait a épouser un nain qu'elle ne désire pas, le souhait de satisfaire ton père, ton grand-père. Tu veilles sur ta mère que l'âge marque doucement. Tu veilles sur ton frère et ta sœur sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Tu as toujours considéré cela comme tes responsabilités. A tout cela s'est ajouté, le devoir de guider ton peuple en sécurité, loin de la fureur du dragon, la promesse de récupérer ce qui te revient de droit. La montagne, le trône. L'Arkenstone. Le serment de rendre la grandeur d'antan aux nains d'Erebor. Tout cela pèse lourd sur tes épaules fatiguées. Éreintées. Mais tu ne veux les partager avec personne. Tu es prince héritier, roi sous la montagne et tout cela implique que, même entouré, tu restes seul. On peut te guider, te conseiller, mais tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre faute, la moindre incartade et tu dois en prendre la responsabilité.

 _Tu tresses tes longs cheveux avant d'y accrocher une perle de grande qualité. Tu sais qu'il te regarde. Il est envieux. Il a tellement hâte que son jour vienne à son tour. Ce moment où il portera enfin la barbe. Ce moment où il sera un adulte. Tu souris. Ce jour viendra et tu l'attends également avec une impatience contenue. Tu veux être fier de lui. Tu veux pouvoir le lui montrer, le féliciter. Retrouver un peu de cette complicité que vous avez perdue. Vous n'êtes plus aussi proche qu'avant, vous avez pris des chemins différents et cela te chagrine. Ton petit frère encombrant, te suivant comme ton ombre, qui te prenait pour un héros, te manque. Qu'est-il devenu ? Tu ne le diras pas. A la place, tu le nargues sur le fait que tu vas pouvoir te rendre à la taverne du coin pour boire un coup et séduire d'éventuelles naines si elles s'y trouvent._

 _Nargue-moi, Thorin. Mais viendra un jour où elles tomberont toutes à mes pieds._

 _Que tu dis, fais-tu avec un petit sourire._

 _Vous n'êtes plus aussi proche qu'avant, vous avez chacun votre activité, mais il n'empêche que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous amuser et de vous taquiner gentiment. Tu t'approches de lui, lui offrant une accolade fraternelle qu'il te rend avec plaisir. Il sait bien que tu l'aideras à s'échapper de la surveillance presque dragonnesque de votre mère afin qu'il puisse t'accompagner et boire une pinte sous tes yeux protecteurs. Tel un gardien qui veille au loin. Tu ne dis rien et le laisse agir._

 _En attendant, je reste le plus fort au combat à l'épée, continus-tu, narquois._

 _Tu n'es même pas un vrai nain, mon frère._

 _Et pourquoi donc ?_

 _Parce qu'un vrai nain se bat avec une hache. Ce sont les elfes et les enfants qui se battent avec des épées, se moque-t-il._

Tu ricanes à ce souvenir. Tu te souviens que tu lui as attrapé la tête et t'es mis dans la tâche de l'ébouriffer totalement. Il grognait, se débattait, jurait, criait, mais tu restais plus fort que lui. Il t'a fusillé du regard alors que tu éclatais de rire. Un rire qui ne sortait que rarement, qu'en la présence de Frerin et de Dis. Tu jouais un rôle, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, avec eux, mais cela ne t'empêchait pas d'être toi-même. Tu aimais blaguer avec ton frère, taquiner ta sœur qui te le rendait au centuple. Tu étais un adulte, mais cela te faisait du bien d'oublier que tu étais le second héritier du trône. Tu te contentais alors de n'être que Thorin II, grand frère de Frerin et de Dis, un nain qui avait envie de s'amuser tant qu'il en était encore temps.

 _Tu patientes. Ton frère t'a demandé de t'asseoir à l'entrée des forges royales dès que tu aurais terminé ton travail journalier. Assister aux doléances du peuple chaque jour, debout. Cela devient vite fatigant pour tes jambes, d'autant plus que tu trouves cela assez ennuyeux. Mais tu te gardes bien de le dire. Seul ton frère et ta sœur le savent et rigolent de cela, te narguant qu'il n'ont pas droit à ce genre de responsabilité. Tu les envies. La barbe de Frerin a enfin poussé et tu l'as félicité comme il se devait. Il t'a chaudement remercié, t'enlaçant comme il le faisait auparavant, lorsque vous n'étiez que des enfants. Cela t'a fait chaud au cœur et tu as eu du mal à le lâcher alors que lui, cherchais à casser votre étreinte. Cela s'est terminé en une petite bagarre purement fraternelle et tu ris encore de l'expression outrée de votre mère. Vous êtes des adultes, avait-elle alors hurlé. Il n'est plus temps pour vous de vous comporter comme des enfants. Tu grognes. Selon toi, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser un temps soit peu avec un membre de sa famille. Pourquoi ne le comprend-elle pas ?_

 _La pierre est inconfortable et refroidi ton postérieur alors que tu attends patiemment. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a demandé de venir, tu ne lui as pas posé de question. Tu es curieux, mais tu as compris par son regard que c'est une surprise. Tu attends donc, te permettant de fredonner de temps en temps, lorsque tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne pour t'écouter._

 _Tu devrais faire troubadour, mon frère, entends-tu._

 _Tu as parlé trop vite. Mais bon, tu sais que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de te cacher en présence de ton frère. Il est au courant de tous tes déboires. Ou presque. Tu te tournes vers lui et tu es surpris de le voir avec une épée à la main. Tu notes que la pointe est encore rougeoyante. Tu sais qu'il passe énormément de temps à forger, c'est son passe-temps favori quand toi, tu n'en as pas. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il créer une arme qu'il méprise._

 _Tu as vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui, mon frère._

Tu te souviens avoir écarquillé les yeux. Il t'a fallut un temps avant de réagir. Vous ne vous offriez aucun cadeau. Il n'en voulait pas et tu ne voulais lui en réclamer. Tu te souviens avoir éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait ajouté « les armes pour enfants te sied bien, après tout », en guise d'explication. Tu t'étais levé, maudit les fourmis dans ta jambe gauche et accepté le présent qu'il avait forgé spécialement pour toi. L'arme était belle et tu l'as toujours gardée avec toi, ne t'en séparant jamais. Tu te souviens l'avoir prit dans tes bras, le tourbillon d'émotion menaçant de sortir de ton corps. Tu te fichais éperdument que l'on puisse te voir, que cela se rapporte jusqu'aux ouailles de ton père. Cette arme est et reste la preuve que ton frère t'aime toujours autant qu'avant, malgré votre brusque séparation, malgré ses incompréhensions. Malgré sa rancœur. Tu la chéris bien plus que la Pierre Arcane. Mais les elfes sous les ordres de Thranduil te l'ont prise et tu doutes fortement de pouvoir la retrouver un jour.

Tu soupires. Cela te chagrines vraiment et tu sens comme une boule dans la gorge à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir manier cette arme qui t'a accompagnée dans maintes batailles, qui t'a remonté le moral à sa simple présence. Elle était un cadeau de ton petit frère. Elle était la preuve palpable et rassurante de cette fraternité qui vous liait tous les deux. Sa vue t'apaisait et tu craignais toujours à ce qu'on te l'a dérobe. Mais c'est chose faite, son absence te gêne. Tu es habitué à l'avoir continuellement avec toi, à dormir avec elle. Elle a accompli tant de choses. Elle t'a aidé à avancer alors que tu songeais à reculer. Si Balin était devenu ton meilleur ami au même titre que son petit frère, cette épée restait ta confidente. Celle qui connaissait tes doutes et les supprimait dans de sanglants combats.

 _La découverte de la Pierre Arcane a fait du bruit en 2210. Tu n'étais pas encore né à ce moment-là, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas un individu qui n'ait pas appris la nouvelle de ce joyaux brillant de mille feux. Elle attirait le regard et on se retrouvait incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Tu le sais, tu l'as vu. L'expression de ton grand-père et celui ton père. Tu as commencé à la voir, mais tu n'as pas compris. Pas encore. Mais les semaines passaient et elle se faisait de plus en plus présente. Vint ensuite le jour où Thranduil arriva à Erebor. Il y avait ces bijoux vraiment somptueux. Ils brillaient comme s'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune et rien d'autre. Même le roi des elfes de Mirwood s'en retrouva subjugué. Il les désirait. Ardemment._

Tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Ce qui a provoqué cette dispute. Cela remonte à si loin. Et puis, il y a été question de vol datant du Premier Âge. Mais peu t'importe. Ces inimitiés ne sont pas de ton ressort, tu ne détestes pas ce monarque pour cela, mais pour ne pas avoir prêter assistance à ton peuple. Vous leur demandiez de l'aide, ils ont détourné le regard. Tu leur portes rancune pour cela. C'est bien plus légitime que cette sombre histoire de trésor inestimable. Tu te souviens de ce moment, de ce vent brûlant sur ton visage, des arbres qui s'arrachaient du sol et s'en vont voler dans les airs pour s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tu as tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. On t'en avait tellement parlé que tu ne pouvais douter. Un dragon était venu vers vous et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'attirer. Votre trésor. Votre prospérité vous a trahi et Thror, dans sa folie, n'avait rien vu. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus. L'avidité a frappé ta famille et tu crains en être également victime, toi aussi. Elrond a sûrement raison. Peut-être vas-tu sombrer dans la folie à ton tour. Tu fermes les yeux. L'Arkenstone est présente dans ton esprit. Omniprésente. Comment résister à son appel ? Qu'on te le dise, tu ne sais comment faire. Tu ne veux pas prendre exemple sur tes pères. Tu ne veux pas sombrer à ton tour.


	24. Thorin - Embrace your fate part02

_Sortons, fils. J'ai à te parler, fait Thrain II_

 _Tu hoches la tête et te lève de ton siège pour sortir de ta chambre. Celle que tu partages avec ta famille. C'est une bien petite chaumière que vous avez comparée à Erebor, mais vous vous en contentez. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez tout perdu. Alors toi et ton frère, travaillez dans les forges aux services des hommes qui vous paient pour votre travail. C'est fort peu, mais, au moins, avez-vous de quoi vous sustenter. Tu suis ton père hors de votre demeure et vous vous mettez à marcher aléatoirement dans la ville. Tu attends qu'il prenne la parole. Après tout, c'est lui qui désire te parler et non l'inverse. Ton géniteur a perdu de sa superbe depuis le sac d'Erebor. Vous n'avez plus votre prestance d'antan. Enfin, il semble trouver ses mots. Et elles se fichent douloureusement dans ton cœur lorsque tu les entends. Cela fait mal. Si mal._

 _Ton roi est mort._

 _Thror est mort. Ton grand-père. Il t'explique enfin que ce dernier était parti avec l'un de ses serviteurs jusqu'à Kazad-dum. Il voulait voir si son peuple pourrait retourner y vivre. Il avait alors ordonné à son serf de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas l'horreur de ce pauvre nain, lorsqu'il vit la tête de son seigneur rouler à l'extérieur, s'arrêtant à ses pieds et le corps de ce dernier balancé sur le sol froid. Quelle ne fut pas sa peur quand un orc pâle s'était approché de lui et lui avait lancé une bourse de piécettes pour son rôle de messager « les mendiants qui ne patientent pas aux portes, mais s'introduisent pour voler, voilà comment nous les traitons. ». Marqué au fer rouge sur le front du monarque défunt, le prénom de son bourreau._ _Azog_ _. Tu retournes chez toi, pantelant. Tant pis pour ton travail. Peut-être comprendront-ils que tu n'es pas en état de travailler si tu leur expliques. Mais tu ne diras rien, tu le sais. Tu as choisis de garder silence sur beaucoup de choses durant trop d'années pour perdre cette habitude. Ne rien dire. Encaisser. Tu l'as toujours fait. C'est ta force, mais aussi ta faiblesse._

 _Frerin rentre le soir alors que ta mère ainsi que Dis arborent une mine inquiète. Ton frère est sombre. Il s'assied en face de toi. Plus à côté. Ce simple constat te mine le moral rien qu'en y songeant. Vous gardez tous les deux le silence. Vous n'avez rien à vous dire et c'en est triste. Parce que tu aimais l'entendre babiller sans relâche. Parce qu'il appréciait que tu sois toujours à son écoute. Enfin, il finit par prendre la parole, la mâchoire serrée._

 _Vengeons-le._

 _Tu ne réponds pas. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Tu prends le temps de réfléchir. Tu sais que vous êtes trop peu nombreux dans cette cité pour provoquer une guerre de grande envergure. Non, il vous faut l'aide de tous les peuples nains de la Terre du Milieu. Tu lui en parles et il t'écoute, propose. Où est passé ton petit frère impulsif ? Il s'est assagi._

Jamais tu ne sauras dire si vous avez prit une bonne ou mauvaise décision à ce moment-là. Vous aviez le cœur brisé par la perte de votre grand-père, même si vous n'aviez jamais été très proche. La rage et la haine envers ces ignobles créatures vous aveuglaient. Ils devaient payer. Ils doivent. Tu te souviens qu'un grand nombre de gens de ton peuple avaient répondu à l'appel aux armes. L'assassinat honteux de votre roi devait être puni. Thror devait être vengé. Les orcs devaient mourir. C'était ce qui vous animait. C'est qui vous anime encore. Cette haine qui se refuse de disparaître. Jamais. Mais maintenant que tu réfléchis à tête reposée, tu te questionnes. Avez-vous bien fait ? Il y a eu tant de morts. Trop. Des parents, des amis, des frères, des fils. Tout un peuple qui se bat pour la mort honteuse d'un seul. Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Tu ne le sais. Mais aujourd'hui, si tu pouvais remonter le temps et arriver au moment où Frerin te proposait de venger le père de ton père. Tu n'aurais pas répondu la même chose. La réponse aurait été toute autre « Non ».

 _Tu le cherches du regard. Tu ne sais où il se trouve et cela t'inquiète grandement. Tout est si flou autour de vous. Vous arrivez à peine à vous distinguer. Foutu pluie diluvienne. Foutu guerre. Tu as déjà tué des orcs lorsque ces derniers tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans Erebor, mais pas autant. Il y en a tellement. Tu as peur. Peut-être aurais-tu dû écouter ta sœur et ta mère qui vous suppliais de changer d'avis, de ne pas aller rencontrer la mort. Mais tu as fait la sourde oreille. Trop fier pour avouer que tu voulais tellement les écouter, que tu étais effrayé. Cependant, le fait est là. Tu combats. Tu es blessé à divers endroits, mais rien de grave. Tu peux continuer à te battre. Tu veux continuer. Ne pas céder, ne pas perdre ton épée. Celle que ton frère t'a forgé. Jamais. Mais cette joute infernale n'en finit pas. A peine égorges-tu un orc que deux arrivent. Toujours plus nombreux. Toujours plus chaotique. Les rangs sont rompus et vous tenez tant bien que mal._

 _Tes yeux n'ont de cesse de le chercher alors que tu tentes de rester en vie en même temps. Où est-il ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Pitié, Aulë, dites qu'il est encore en vie, qu'il est simplement en train de combattre en peu plus loin, perdu dans la cohue. Pitié, Aulë. Faites que Frerin soit encore en vie. Tu as peur. Pour toi et pour lui. Surtout pour lui. La bataille d'Azanulbizar est sans doute la plus violente que tu ais connu. Tu vois des nains hurler, tomber, pleurer la perte de leur jambe ou de leur bras, agoniser. Il y a tant d'horreur qui défile devant tes yeux que tout ce que tu parviens à songer c'est « Assez. Assez ». Assez._

 _Tu ne sais trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est confus. Ton cerveau a du mal à emmagasiner, étudier, comprendre toutes les informations. L'odeur du sang, les cries d'agonies et de détresse, le sol instable, l'amas de corps sur lequel vous marchez, cette plaine autrefois fertile qui n'est plus que champ de morts, le goût âcre de la victoire. Vous avez gagné la bataille, mais à quel prix ? Elle était bien trop coûteuse. Et tu tournes la tête de droite à gauche, tes yeux cherchant désespérément quelqu'un de bien précis. Où est-il ?_

 _Frerin !_

Tes yeux se ferment si douloureusement à ce souvenir qui refait surface. C'est tellement dur d'oublier. Tellement dur d'accepter. Accepter qu'il est mort, que tu n'as pas su le protéger comme tu l'avais promis à ta mère. Tu n'as pas veillé sur lui. Tu l'as abandonné. Encore. Ce constat te déchire le cœur. Peu importe ton grand-père. Peu importe les orcs, Erebor, le dragon. Ton cher petit frère est mort par ta faute. Où étais-tu lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de toi ? L'as-tu entendu lorsqu'il t'appelait à l'aide ? As-tu seulement été là lorsque la mort le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été seul ? Tu étais loin de lui et tu t'en veux. Cruellement. Une larme roule sur ta joue et tu espères que personne ne la voit. Que l'on ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es triste. Que l'on ne te demande pas pourquoi tu pleures. Tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. Non. Tu ne le veux pas. C'est ton fardeau, tu ne désires pas le partager. Souffrir en silence, tu sais le faire. Alors qu'on te laisse faire. Tu te souviens avoir vertement refusé lorsque tes deux neveux ont émis le désir de t'accompagner dans ta quête. Hors de question. Ils ont tempêté, insisté. Tu n'as pas cédé. Dis, elle, a écouté. C'est comme si elle avait trois fils à veiller, à consoler. Kili et Fili ne comprenaient pas ton refus virulent. Toi, tu ne voulais certainement pas revivre la perte d'un être cher. S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourrais te le pardonner. Tu ne pourrais le supporter. Tu en avais parlé à ta sœur. Douce confidente qui sait tout de ta douleur. C'est elle qui t'avait convaincu à enfin accepter la demande de tes neveux. Tu as accepté, la peur au ventre, mais le regard dur. Le visage froid pour ne pas leur montrer ta crainte. Pour qu'ils ne doutent pas de toi. Pour qu'ils ne prennent pas peur. Tu avais alors fait comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Tu n'avais jamais voulu abandonner cette habitude. A leur manière, ces deux garçons te rappelaient ton frère. S'ils étaient à chaque fois surpris de se retrouver au coin du feu, chacun sur un accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel tu étais assit, ils ne le disaient pas. Peut-être que leur mère leur avait expliqué à demi-mot la raison de ton comportement. Toi, cela te rassurait. Tu avais l'impression de veiller sur eux à ta façon, le fantôme de Frerin dans leurs farces, dans leur insouciance. Tu leur avais expliqué alors tout en détail. Tu voulais qu'ils saisissent bien l'importance et le danger que cette expédition représente. Tu voulais qu'ils soient prêts.

Même maintenant, enfermé dans cette prison elfique, tu as peur pour eux. Quelle n'a pas été ta frayeur le soir du combat des géants de pierre. Tes jambes étaient prêtes à te lâcher, tu étais prêt à pleurer la perte de Fili. L'angoisse te paralysait et tu hurlais son prénom comme lorsque tu as découvert le corps gisant et sans vie de ton frère. Tu as cru revivre une seconde fois la mort d'un membre de ta famille. Tu as couru, comme lorsque tu marchais sur les cadavres pour te précipiter vers Frerin. Mais il est une chose que tu n'as pas fait. C'est pleurer et hurler de désespoir et de tristesse, prenant ton frère mort contre ton torse et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que Fili était encore en vie, sain et sauf, légèrement chamboulé par les évènements, mais pas blessé. Tu te souviens de ce moment, quand la peur a commencé à disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'au soulagement. Que tu aurais aimé faire comme Kili. Te ruer vers lui pour le prendre dans tes bras. Lui dire tout ce que tout ce que tu n'as pas su dire. Tout ce que tu n'as pas pu dire. Mais tu ne le pouvais. Tu te devais de te contrôler. Il y avait encore le hobbit à sauver.

 _Tu rentres chez toi. C'est un long trajet et tu es épuisé. L'appréhension coule dans tes veines alors que tu arrives devant les portes de ta chaumière. Tu n'es pas seul. Balin et Dwalin t'accompagnent. Ils ont vu, mais ils ne disent rien. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Ils veillent sur toi. Tu finis par trouver le courage de toquer à la porte. Tu n'oses entrer. Tu as peur. C'est Dis qui ouvre la porte. Tu culpabilises alors que tu la vois fatiguées, des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Ses orbes rencontrent les tiens et tu distingues la joie de te revoir. Elle a eu si peur. Elle ne se préoccupe pas des deux nains derrière toi. Elle préfère se jeter tes bras, te souhaitant un bon retour. Tu n'oses lui rendre l'étreinte. Tu ne le mérites pas. Finalement, elle s'écarte, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle te questionne du regard, mais tu n'oses lui répondre. Tu n'y parviens pas. Ta bouche reste résolument close. Tu finis par secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Tu es seul. Non, il n'y a que toi qui as survécu. Non, tu ne vas pas bien. « Aide-moi, ma sœur ». Voici ce qu'elle lit sur ton visage et alors que des larmes creusent des sillons sur son faciès, elle vient se plaquer contre toi. Il n'y a plus de joie. Seulement de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la peur. Il n'y a plus que vous deux. Vous êtes seuls. Et tu pleures dans son épaule. Tu verses toutes ces larmes que tu t'es forcé à contenir pour rester fort pour eux deux. Pour eux tous. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne le peux plus. C'est trop dur à supporter. « Aide-moi, petite sœur. Je n'y arriverai pas. »_

Des larmes coulent cette fois à flot sur ton visage. Tant pis, si Balin te voit pleurer. Qu'il t'ignore juste. Tu ne veux pas être dérangé. Toi aussi, tu as droit à tes instants de faiblesses et ce souvenir est trop douloureux pour que tu parviennes à te contrôler. Cela fait mal. Si mal. Mère est morte durant votre campagne. La maladie avait pris possession de son corps et la mort l'a emporté. Elle aussi. Votre famille est-elle maudite ? Tu ne l'espères pas. Dwalin et son grand frère sont restés avec toi et très vite, d'autres nains sont venus, réclamant de l'aide. Alors tu es sorti de ton apathie et t'es rendu à ton travail. Tu as travaillé deux fois plus dur, gagner plus d'argent que nécessaire, mais tu t'en moquait. Tu voulais que ta sœur ne manque de rien. Les années ont passé et Dis a finit par tomber amoureuse. Elle t'a présenté le nain en question et tu ne caches pas que tu t'es méfié de lui au début. Mais il s'est révélé parfait pour ta sœur. Tu te souviens avoir participé à la préparation du mariage. Nombreux des tiens disaient que tu n'étais pas obligé, que tu n'avais pas à faire cela, mais tu as argué qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur. Et pour faire taire les insistants, tu as menacé de faire raser la barbe à tous ceux qui l'empêcherait de participer au bonheur de sa sœur. Les bouches s'étaient alors closent. Balin et Dwalin avaient ri. Tu reprenais du poil de la bête et cela les rassurait. Ils ignoraient tes nuits de cauchemars, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.

 _Tu es belle, ma sœur._

 _Ne dis pas de sottises, fait-elle, une légère tape sur ton épaule._

 _Tu lui souris alors que vous partagez ce moment de complicité. C'est enfin le grand jour, le moment tant attendu. Ta sœur va se marier. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'admirer, d'être euphorique pour elle. Vous avez traversé tellement d'instants difficile qu'il est dur pour vous deux de réaliser. Enfin. Le cauchemar est terminé, il est temps de revivre. Pour elle. Elle te sermonne toujours plusieurs fois par jour sur le fait que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de naine. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne le sait pas. Tu n'as pas envie de te mettre avec quelqu'un. Persuadé que tu ne le mérites, que tu la feras souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec ton frère. C'est si dur de se dire que ce n'est pas de faute, comme n'ont de cesse de te répéter Balin et Dwalin. Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche. Tu ne dois pas y penser. Pas alors que c'est censé être le plus beau jour pour ta sœur. Elle voulait quelque chose de discret, tu as voulu voir les choses en grand. C'était une princesse que l'on mariait. Vous avez trouvé un compromis. Le véritable mariage se fera discrètement et on préparera celui officiel comme il se devait quelques temps après. Tu lui as demandé pardon pour avoir pris des décisions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, mais elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur._

 _Je comprends, a-t-elle dit._

 _C'est court, mais cela veut dire beaucoup de choses. Encore une fois, tu préviens son fiancé qu'à la moindre incartade, tu seras là pour décoller sa tête de son corps. Tu ne plaisantes pas. Tu es loin de plaisanter et Dis te gronde, mais tu n'en démords pas. Tu n'es que le grand frère, mais tu la protégeras. Dusses-tu y laisser ta propre vie. Elle est tout ce qu'il te reste et si tu acceptes à la voir s'éloigner, tu ne peux supporter la voir pleurer. C'est au-dessus de tes forces._

Un sourire se forme sur ton visage alors que tu te remémores les deux mariages. Le premier était calme, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Toi, le marieur, l'heureux couple ainsi que Balin et son petit frère. Vous n'aviez besoin d'être plus nombreux. Tu avais difficilement retenu tes larmes de joies lors de la cérémonie. Ta sœur était tellement belle, tellement heureuse. Tu ne pouvais rêver mieux pour elle. Son époux était venu te voir, te remerciant à plusieurs reprises de l'avoir autoriser à épouser ta sœur. Toi, tu l'avais remercié pour lui rendre son sourire qui lui allait si bien. Elle était faite pour sourire et non pour pleurer. Il t'avait promit de prendre soin d'elle et tu l'as cru parce qu'il avait l'air si sincère que tu ne pouvais faire que cela. La cérémonie officielle avait été fait dans les grandes pompes et tu y avais personnellement participé. Tu connaissais les goûts de Dis mieux que quiconque. Tout devait être parfait. Tu y avais fait la rencontre d'autres nains et tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec eux. Tu as le sourire aux lèvres. C'est un des plus beau souvenir que tu gardes précieusement dans ta mémoire. Et le bonheur n'a été que plus beau lorsque tes deux neveux sont venus au monde. Tu laisses échapper un petit rire lorsque tu te souviens comment toi et l'époux de ta sœur étiez si angoissé dans le couloir, tandis que vous entendiez ses hurlements de douleur. Cela avait duré des heures et vous n'aviez plus d'ongles à ronger. Vous n'aimiez pas cette impuissance. Toi, plus que les autres. La torture a été la même lors de la naissance du petit dernier à la différence qu'il y avait Fili sur tes genoux. Son père était bien trop nerveux pour tenir en place. Toi, tu répondais à toutes les questions de ce petit curieux. Cela te faisait du bien. Tu pouvais songer à autre chose. Autre chose que les cris de douleur de ta sœur, du soigneur qui l'encourageait à pousser toujours plus fort, à respirer. Le petit blond –comme son père- te détournait de tout cela. Et puis, il y eut les larmes de joies, les cris extatiques de Fili, heureux d'avoir un petit frère, les soupirs de soulagement. Tu n'es pas resté longtemps avec eux. Tu n'étais que le grand frère, un beau frère, un oncle. Tu ne faisais pas réellement parti de leur famille.

 _Je suis réellement désolé, ma sœur._

 _Tais-toi !_

 _L'ordre a été crié et tu l'as voit se lever du banc, marchant de long en large alors que tu l'as regarde faire. Des sillons salés se tracent sur ses joues. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Le malheur ne cessera donc jamais de tomber sur votre famille ? La mort n'a-t-elle pas pris assez des vôtres ? C'est si douloureux. Les deux petits monstres –oui, tu les appelles ainsi parce qu'ils sont intenables- sont partis se coucher, épuisés par tant de jeux et blagues. Tu aurais dû être là, mais tu n'as pu. Encore. Tu étais à la forge. C'est un nain essoufflé qui t'a annoncé la triste nouvelle alors que tu allais pour rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as pas perdu un seul instant. Tu as couru. Tant pis pour les hommes qui t'insultent à ton passage. Le sait-elle ? Lui a-t-on dit ? Tu as ouverts la porte en grand et elle t'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, surprise de te voir alors qu'elle dînait avec ses deux fils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir. Tu n'as rien dit, pas en présence des enfants. Tu t'es efforcé à sourire et tu lui as dit que tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous trois. Tes deux neveux en ont été ravis et se sont mis à babiller sans cesse, oubliant leur repas. Ils aiment monter sur tes genoux alors que tu t'es installé dans ton fauteuil. Ils adorent quand tu te mets à leur inventer des histoires rien que pour eux. Cela a fait également sourire Dis, mais quelque chose la tracassait. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais gardait le silence. Les petits ne devaient pas savoir. Pas encore. Pas encore…_

 _Tu as envie de pleurer avec elle, mais tu ne le peux. Ce n'est plus possible. Tes yeux sont asséchés et tu as bien trop pris l'habitude de prendre sur toi pour te laisser aller comme autrefois. C'est terminé. Elle n'a plus que toi. Son mari est mort alors qu'il était parti en expédition avec d'autres nains. Ils ont été attaqués par des gobelins. Une attaque surprise, ils n'ont rien pu faire. Ils sont tous mort. Tu t'es alors levé de ton siège à ton tour et tu as posé une main sur son épaule. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour venir se nicher dans tes bras. « Protège-moi », supplie-t-elle silencieusement. « Protège-nous ». Tu lui en fais le serment. Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. Tu as passé la nuit à veiller sur elle._

 _J'aurais du être là, avais-tu soufflé au bout d'un moment._

 _Si tu l'avais été, tu serais mort, toi aussi._

 _Tu ne réponds rien. Tu gardes le silence. Elle a raison._

L'expliquer à tes deux neveux la perte de leur père n'a pas été une chose facile. Le plus dur a été pour Fili. Plus âgé, il comprenait mieux les explications que son petit frère. Il s'était enfui de la maison après avoir hurlé que tu n'étais qu'un menteur et que ce n'était pas vrai. Kili, lui, a pleuré dans les bras de sa mère. Touché par la détresse du blond. Tu étais parti à sa recherche et tu avais bien mis deux heures pour découvrir sa cachette, aidé de tes deux fidèles amis. Il était là, tout seul et tu te souviens t'être assit à côté de lui. Il t'avait demandé si c'était vrai d'une tout petite voix désespérée. Tu lui as répondu à l'affirmative, tu n'avais voulu lui mentir. Il ne lui en fallut pas longtemps pour grimper sur tes genoux et pleurer contre ta poitrine. Tu l'avais serré fort contre toi. Enfin, tu avais fini par te lever, Fili sanglotant dans tes bras, pour rentrer à la maison. Kili pleurait encore et Dis tentait tant bien que mal de rester forte. Tu l'avais pris alors dans tes bras, elle aussi et elle avait cédé aussitôt. Tous trois se reposaient sur toi, le grand frère, l'oncle de la famille. C'était ton nouveau fardeau. Un de plus. Veiller sur eux alors que tu craignais de ne pas en être capable. Tu faisais tout pour, en tout cas. Tu étais là pour écouter Dis, pour rassurer et consoler ses enfants, pour guider Fili et Kili comme tu le pouvais. Tu te refusais de prendre ce rôle de père qui ne t'appartenait pas. Tu n'en avais pas le droit. Dis avait beau te dire que tu étais comme un père pour eux, tu ne le voulais pas. Tu n'avais pas à prendre le rôle d'un autre. Ce serait comme le trahir. Tu le savais. Tu avais conscience que les deux sacripants faisaient tout pour ne pas te décevoir tout en continuant leurs enfantillages. Tu les rabrouais, les grondais, mais tu ne pouvais leur en vouloir. Ils étaient proches. Si proche. Durant un moment, tu avais eu l'impression de te revoir avec ton petit frère. Tu ne voulais briser cela.

Tu te souviens avoir travaillé deux fois plus dur tandis que Balin enseignait au deux monstres et que Dwalin les initiait aux armes. Tu avais été très surpris lorsque tu avais appris que Kili avait choisi d'apprendre à manier l'arc. Tu avais grogné. Trop elfe à ton goût, mais tu n'avais rien dit. Tu avais juste voulu comprendre pourquoi. Tu te souviens qu'il avait répondu qu'il désirait se démarquer de son frère. Il en avait assez qu'on les compare. Ils étaient frères, inséparable, mais ils étaient différents et il désirait le montrer. Quitte à recevoir les quolibets, les critiques. C'était son choix. Tu l'avais soutenu. Tu étais simplement triste de n'avoir pu l'aider à s'entraîner. Rares sont maintenant les nains qui manient l'arc. Il avait du se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il est devenu très doué et tu ne peux être que fier de lui. Tu le lui avais dit, à la fin de l'un de ses entraînements. Cela a été ton seul mot d'encouragement et tu n'oublieras jamais la joie sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller l'annoncer à son frère et sa mère. Il avait le soutient de son oncle, c'était comme un merveilleux cadeau, selon lui. Tu as toujours trouvé qu'il exagérait sur ce plan. Tu lui as juste dit qu'il était très doué et que tu étais fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

 _Cela fait longtemps que tu as pris ta décision. Tu as seulement mis du temps à en parler à ta sœur. Cela serait sûrement trop pour elle. Elle a tant perdu. Elle ne mérite pas toute cette souffrance, toute cette tristesse. Petite sœur qui a tant souffert. Mais l'idée te hante depuis si longtemps que c'en est devenu une obsession. Tu attends que vous ne soyez que tous les deux pour lui en parler. Tu as tout préparé. Tu connais ton discours par cœur. Mais alors que tu annonces enfin ton désir de monter une expédition pour reprendre ce qui te revient de droit, elle ne dit rien. Elle t'écoute et cela te surprend. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle parle, qu'elle te supplie de rester. Pour elle et pour ses deux fils. Mais non. Il n'y a rien de tout cela. Elle te laisse parler, t'expliquer et tu le fais. Hésitant et sûr de toi. Bafouillant et grandiloquent. Ta pinte en face de toi est encore pleine et tu refuses d'y toucher. Tu veux prouver que tu as les idées claires._

 _Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffle-t-elle alors._

 _Je sais._

 _Tu le sais. Tu en as tellement conscience, mais il faut que tu essayes. Ton père disparu depuis des années, tu es l'héritier d'Erebor. Tu ne peux rester les bras croisés et te contenter de cela. C'est un fardeau que tu dois porter. De plus, cet étrange magicien vêtu entièrement de gris t'a assuré son aide. En échange, il choisit le quatorzième personnage de la compagnie. Il t'a conseillé de ne pas être trop nombreux, de rester discret si tu veux que ton plan fonctionne. « Une quinzaine des vôtres est largement suffisant » avait-il dit dans la taverne de Bree. Tu veux avoir confiance en lui, malgré ta grande méfiance. Il semble sûr de lui, réellement prêt à te prêter main forte et tu sais que tu ne pourras y parvenir seul. Tu as alors accepté. Bon gré, mal gré. Tu es resté mitigé. Mais plus tu y réfléchis, plus cela devient une certitude pour toi. Tu dois le faire. Pour ta famille, ton peuple. Pour toi. Tu la regardes. Le silence prend à nouveau place. Tu ne veux pas partir sans sa bénédiction. Elle le sait. Elle finit alors par pousser un long soupir résigné, te menaçant mille souffrances si elle te retrouve blessé ou même mort._

 _Tu ne pourras me faire mal si je suis mort, badines-tu, soulagé._

 _Que tu dis. Je suis sûre qu'Aulë m'aidera à trouver un moyen pour ce faire._

 _Vous riez ensemble. Cela vous fait tant de bien. Tu finis par boire ta bière qui te fait de l'œil depuis le début. Ta longue diatribe t'a donné soif. Le lendemain, tu en as parlé à Balin et Dwalin. Et si le premier s'est trouvé sceptique, le second a tout de suite accepté de te suivre. Il est prêt à te jurer fidélité, mais tu refuses. Tu es peut-être le futur suzerain, c'est avant tout ton ami. Un ami ne prête pas allégeance. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que tes deux neveux entendent parler de ton expédition. Ils sont venus te voir dans ta forge et t'ont informé de but en blanc qu'ils avaient pris la décision de te suivre, eux aussi. Tu as refusé. Vertement. Tu as perdu tellement d'êtres chers que la simple idée de les perdre à leur tour te fait bouillir intérieurement. Tu cris alors que tu veux parler. Tu ordonnes alors que tu veux argumenter. Cela les blesse, mais tu ne t'excuses pas. Trop fier._

 _Tu nous as préparé à ça, argue Fili. Nous sommes tes héritiers._

 _Vous êtes incapable d'obéir aux ordres et il est hors de question que vous y preniez part ! Ce n'est pas négociable !_

Que tu regrettes tes hurlements, les mots blessants qui sont sortis de ta bouche. Tu leur as dit qu'ils étaient immatures, trop jeunes, pas prêt. Pas prêt. Personne ne l'est. Tu ne l'as pas été pour tellement de choses. Et puis, tu ne peux leur en vouloir. Ce désir d'aventure, de faire quelque chose d'utile. D'être utile. Ils veulent tellement que tu sois fier d'eux, inconscient que tu l'es déjà. Depuis leur naissance. Depuis qu'ils t'ont appelé « oncle ». Mais tu ne le dis pas, tu ne le peux. Plus maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop tard. On te reproche d'être sombre, arrogant, froid, insensible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as seulement vécu beaucoup trop de choses, vu trop d'horreur. On ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir perdu l'envie de rire, de rêver du mieux pour ton peuple. Tu as vu tellement de nains se sacrifier. Tu as tant pleuré que tes yeux ont fini par s'assécher. Sauf maintenant. Dans cette geôle elfique où tu peux te remémorer à ta guise de tous tes souvenirs.

Tu remercies silencieusement Balin d'avoir gardé le silence jusque là. Témoin discret de tes actuels instants de faiblesses. Peut-être que c'est réellement la fin. Enfermé à vie dans cette prison. Peut-être peux-tu enfin te reposer et dormir un peu. Juste un peu. Ne plus avoir à veiller sur qui que ce soit. Mais tu entends des bruits de clés. Étrange. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu te rends à la porte. Tu es surpris de voir apparaître votre cambrioleur, des clés à la main et ouvrant vos prisons une à une. Il est aux aguets et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. Un regain d'espoir. L'aventure n'est pas terminée. Thranduil sera sûrement fou de rage, mais peu t'importe. Cela ne fera qu'un fardeau de plus à porter.


	25. Thranduil - Secret scars

Secret scars

Toutes les étoiles du ciel – Thranduil

On t'accuse d'être toujours sévère, sérieux et de ne penser qu'à des choses égoïstes. On t'accuse de ne pas se soucier des problèmes du monde extérieur. On te reproche d'être fermé d'esprit, froid, vindicatif, intolérant. Les nains te haïssent car tu leur as refusé toute assistance quelle quel soit. Ils ne demandaient pas grand-chose. Un abri, de la nourriture, des soins. Mais tu leurs as fermé la porte sans même qu'ils aient le temps de toquer et ils te tiennent à présent pour seul responsable de leur malheur. Tu les laisses penser, parler, cela ne te dérange pas outre mesure. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien de ce que tu as traversé, de ce que tu as enduré. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers, à avoir combattu un puissant ennemi. Tu t'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était une alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. Pas de nains. Ils ont refusé de sacrifier leur peuple pour une cause perdue.

Tu leur as rendu la pareille.

Mais cette race semble avoir la mémoire courte pour certaines choses et restent persuadé qu'ils sont dans leurs droits de t'accuser de ce qui leur est arrivé. Tu ne cherches pas à prétendre le contraire, loin de là. Tu ris juste intérieurement lorsqu'ils te disent que tu n'as rien fait pour eux quand eux n'ont rien fait pour toi. De plus, pourquoi aiderais-tu des voleurs. Ces pierres blanches qui t'appartiennent, ces nains hypocrites refusent de te les rendre. Elles ont bien plus de valeurs à tes yeux que l'Arkenstone. Beaucoup plus. Mais tu es patient. Tu sais bien qu'un jour viendra où elles te reviendront enfin. Tu n'as qu'à attendre. Tu as tout ton temps.

 _La bataille fait rage et tu ne parviens qu'à grande peine à savoir où donner de la tête. Il y a des ennemis partout et tu as l'impression que cela ne sert à rien. Un meurt, trois chargent de front. Tu parvient à les occire in extremis, mais tu sens, tu le sais, cela ne durera pas bien longtemps. Tout elfe que tu es, tu es tout à fait capable de ressentir de la fatigue et cette dernière semble sournoisement s'insinuer dans ton corps et dans ton esprit. Doucement, sûrement, tu commences à baisser les bras. Voilà des heures que tu virevoltes, plante ton épée, la ressors et recommence de trancher la chair inlassablement. Le geste est répétitif et la sueur coulant de ton front jusque dans tes yeux te pique et tu ne peux rien faire contre cela. Tu luttes contre des ennemies en surnombre et ton propre corps qui se fatigue doucement, mais sûrement._

 _Tu ne sais pas où se trouve ton géniteur et tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de t'en soucier. Tu le sais très bon guerrier, tu ne t'inquiètes alors pas quant à sa capacité de survie. En plus de ton instructeur, c'est lui qui t'a appris à manier l'épée et l'arc et, même encore, tu n'as encore jamais réussi à le battre. Toujours plus fort que toi et de ton enseignant. Lorsque Elrond vous a envoyé un émissaire pour vous faire part de cette guerre, Oropher a immédiatement répondu à l'appel. Il n'était pas alors prévu que tu l'accompagnes, mis ton entêtement a eu raison du sien._

 _Tu commences à regretter ta décision._

 _Il voulait que tu restes à Vert-Bois-le-Grand. Tu aurais du écouter._

Des éclaireurs reviennent et t'apprennent que des nains ont pénétré ton territoire. Ton verre de vin s'arrête au bord de tes lèvres tandis que ta bouche se pince et que tes sourcils se froncent. Ce genre de visite est loin d'être commune et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander ce que diable ils peuvent bien faire sur tes terres. Tu demandes alors des précisions et l'un d'eux assurent avoir reconnu Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, seigneur de la Montagne Solitaire. La lumière se fait alors dans ton esprit et tu reposes avec calme et assurance ta coupe pleine de ce nectar que tu apprécies particulièrement. C'est alors que ton fils apparaît.

Legolas. Je veux que tu interceptes ces nains qui traversent notre forêt.

Devons-nous les mettre dans les geôles ?

Tous sauf un. Tu m'amèneras Thorin Oakenshield.

Il n'y a pas d'autres questions et c'est très bien ainsi. Tu n'aimes guère que l'on te fasse un interrogatoire. C'est toujours agaçant et tu n'as que fort peu de patience. Tu reprends enfin ton verre et avale quelques gorgées de ton vin de première qualité. Tu ne prends jamais n'importe quoi. Et, même envers tes prisonniers, tu ne te montres pas avare. Tu leur prives certes de leur liberté parfois pendant des années, mais il n'empêche qu'ils reçoivent chaque jour de la très bonne nourriture. Qu'ils s'estiment heureux, tu n'es pas de ceux qui leur donne seulement du pain sec et un cruche d'eau dans une cellule plus qu'insalubre et sombre jusqu'à oublier leur existence et même le jour de leur emprisonnement. Non. Tu penses à eux à ta manière. Tu t'occupes de certains détails et de quelques problèmes que ton peuple rencontre, cachant parfaitement ton impatience de retrouver enfin ce monarque sans terre. Tu ne te fais pourtant pas d'illusion.

C'est un nain.

 _Père !_

 _Tu le cherches et le cherche, mais ne le retrouve absolument pas. Tu marches sur les cadavres humains, elfes et orques confondus, cherchant désespérément le corps de ton géniteur tout en priant tous les dieux qu'il ne fasse pas partie des victimes de cette guerre atroce. Ton visage est pâle et tu te sens tanguer à chacun de tes pas. Ton visage te fait horriblement souffrir, mais tu te refuses catégoriquement de te laisser aller. Tu dois continuer à le chercher. Tu dois le trouver. Ton épée dégoulinante de sang noir trace un sillon sur le sol boueux, vague écho de ta lente marche. Il y avait de la vie, autrefois, ici. C'était une plaine nue, verdoyante où les animaux étaient encore présents. Mais depuis la prise de pouvoir de Sauron, tout est mort, tout n'est que poison mortel._

 _Père ! Continues-tu d'appeler._

 _Les secondes passent aussi lentement que des minutes et tu te sens faiblir petit à petit. Tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps. Tu ne peux plus lutter. Tu tombes à genoux, épuisé. Éreinté. Tu n'entends que très vaguement des membres de ton peuple te parler. Tu ne sens pas leurs mains t'empoigner pour t'aider à te soulever. Tu n'as que le mot « père » qui veuille encore bien sortir de ta bouche. Tu n'as pas encore réalisé que tu ne vois plus que d'un seul œil._

 _On ne t'a pas encore dit que le cadavre de ton paternel a été retrouvé._

On ne te ramène que le prince héritier et tu t'en trouves fâché. Tu n'aimes pas savoir des nains en liberté sur tes terres. Que cela ne tienne, c'est avec lui que tu désires t'entretenir. Tu n'as que faire de ses comparses. Vous vous jaugez du regard, refusant l'un l'autre de déclarer forfait. Il est fier, tu es sur ton territoire. Cela ne change malheureusement pas au fait qu'à chacune de tes questions posées, il ne consent qu'à te répondre qu'il est affamé. Cela comment doucement à t'agacer.

Tu n'as que faire de son estomac.

Pourquoi vous et les vôtres avez-vous essayé par trois fois d'attaquer mes gens au cours de leurs réjouissances ? Demandes-tu encore une fois.

Nous ne les avons pas attaqués, répond-il nous étions venus mendier, parce que nous étions affamés.

Où sont vos amis à présent, et que font-ils ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'ils crèvent de faim dans la forêt.

Que faisiez-vous dans a forêt ?

Nous cherchions e quoi boire et manger parce que nous étions affamés.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a amenés là, de toute façon, fais-tu avec colère.

Ta très grande patience a malheureusement des limites.

Le nain refuse de répondre et tu n'en peux plus de ses réponses qui ne te fournissent aucunes informations quant à ses intentions. Très bien, s'il le prend ainsi…

Bon ! Emmenez-le et gardez-le étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente disposé à dire la vérité, dût-il attendre cent ans.

On dirige alors ce nain hors de ta vue et tu attends qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour te voir pour te permettre de te pincer l'arête du nez et de te masser les temps avant de boire cul sec une coupe de vin rouge. Tu ordonnes ensuite à ce que l'on double les éclaireurs ainsi qu'on ferme les portes de ta demeure. Plus personne ne sort et pas âme qui vive ne doit rentrer. Même stupide et irraisonnable, tu sais les nains loyaux envers leur leader et leur honneur. Jamais ils ne trahiront Thorin et jamais ils ne l'abandonneront à tes soins. C'est tout à fait ce que tu attends. Peut-être qu'en capturant ses suivants, le fils de Thrain se montrera plus coopératif.

C'est ce que tu espères.

 _La douleur est sans égale et tu n'as de cesse de crier encore et encore tandis que des soigneurs s'occupent de tes plus graves blessures. Il y en a beaucoup et certains se demandent comment tu as bien pu y survivre, surtout face au feu d'un dragon qui s'était allié au Prince du Mal pour vous attaquer et cracher ses flammes pendant la bataille. Tu e sais pas du tout si vous avez réussi à l'occire. Tu sais juste que la douleur est insoutenable et que les paroles rassurantes des soigneurs ne font rien pour t'apaiser. Tu appelles père, tu appelles ton épouse, mais personne ne répond. Personne ne vient. Ils sont tous deux morts et on ne t'a toujours rien dit. Pourquoi. Où sont-ils ? Tu veux savoir._

 _Tu dois savoir._

 _La douleur te fait perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprises et il faut attendre quelques semaines pour que tu cesses de hurler ta géhenne. Tu sais qu'on a chuchoté et craint que tu en perdes la raison, mais tu as l'impression que c'est l'exact contraire. Ton esprit va très bien, même mieux que jamais. Tu ne cherches pas à te débarrasser des tissus qui entoure et dissimule la moitié de ton visage et, malgré ton esprit encore embrumé, tu sais exactement où tu te trouves dans la Dernière Demeure Hospitalière de l'Ouest. Autrement dit, tu te trouves dans la cité d'Imladris, chez le seigneur Elrond. Tu reconnais ces murs et c'est comme s'il y avait énorme poids en moins sur tes épaules. Tu te souviens que la guerre est terminée et que vous l'avez gagné. Sauron a été défait et est peut-être même mort. Tu l'espères. Tu ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui Ce que tu as vu et vécu à la bataille de Dagorlad t'es bien suffisant pour ta vie d'immortel._

 _Tu restes allongé, tu sas bien que tu n'as pas encore assez de force pour te lever et tu ne veux pas que tes blessures se rouvrent à cause de ton entêtement. Tu te montres raisonnable. Bien t'en prend. Tu te rendors, mais ton sommeil n'est pas constellé de cauchemar et tu es heureux de te pouvoir te réveiller plus tard d'un sommeil paisible. Les démons sont pourtant toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre et attendant avec une grande patience le grand moment où ils pourront faire leur retour et te hanter à nouveau. Tu poses ta main sur ton front._

 _Tu as soif._

 _La porte s'ouvre dans un bruissement et tu grimaces, découvrant qu'un mal de crâne sournois semble s'être installé à ton insu. La lumière blesse ta rétine et on referme la porte. Tu fermes tes yeux douloureux avant de les rouvrir quelques instants après. Tu découvres que l'importun n'est nul autre que Elrond, lui-même, et qu'il affiche un sourire des plus amicale. Tu le lui rends avec bon plaisir, vous qui êtes amis depuis de nombreuses années. Il semble avoir deviné ce dont tu as besoin pour l'heure et il t'aide à te redresser pour boire une coupe d'eau fraîche salvatrice. Tu en soupires de bonheur, cela te fait tant de bien. Tu le regardes quelques instants. Lui aussi affiches quelques blessures, mais semblent très bien se porter. Plus aguerris que toi car, plus âgé, il a su se garder plus en vie que toi. Il ne te cache pas qu'il est soulagé de te voir enfin éveillé._

 _Je suis également soulagé d'être en vie, réponds-tu._

 _Ton visage s'assombrit alors qe tu lui poses la fatale question. Tu en as assez de rester sans réponse. Tu dois absolument savoir qu'il est advenu de ton père. Le demi-elfe perd à son tour de son sourire pour t'annoncer qu'il était désolé, que ton géniteur n'avait pas survécu à la guerre._

 _Nous attendions votre réveil pour préparer ses funérailles._

 _Tu ne réponds pas, tu ne réponds rien. Tu es sonné par la nouvelle, mais d'un autre côté, tu en étais persuadé qu'il en était ainsi. Quelque chose en toi savait qu'Oropher n'était plus. Une main se pose brièvement sur ton épaule et tu laisses ton hôte s'en aller silencieusement. Il sait que tu as besoin d'être seul. Il a raison. Ce que lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui que tu te libères enfin et laisses échapper ces larmes qui tracent un sillon salé sur tes deux joues. Cela fait tant d'année que tu n'as pas pleuré. La dernière fois fut quand on te présenta le corps inerte et glacé de ta belle épouse. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi._

 _Toi et ton fils._

Le hobbit vous montre la Pierre des Rois et, malgré le fait que tu l'ais déjà vu, tu restes toujours ébahis devant cette joaillerie. Tu n'es pas sûr, mais tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un des trois Silmarillion tant recherché par vos ancêtres. Sa présence est une bénédiction pour ta campagne et celle du seigneur Bard. Peut-être que le sire se montrera coopératif et ouvert à toute négociation. Tu l'espères sincèrement. Tu ne veux pas lui faire la guerre, mais n'hésitera pas à prendre les armes s'il s'entête.

A contrecoeur.


End file.
